Devils of the Void NEW!
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold. Sequel to Devils of the Void.
1. Chapter 1

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hi everyone, welcome to Devils of the Void NEW! this book will likely contain more crossover elements than the previous one, but will still mostly be in the DXD field. enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Ow my poor head," I groaned as I walked home from school.

"Quit your bellyaching," said Niko, slapping me on the arm, the only place she could actually reach, "Its your fault for not getting enough sleep last night."

"yeah, I know," I said, "But I wanted to see if I could make another ring like the one I gave Issei."

"Did it work?" asked Niko.

"No. no matter how much power i pumped into the ring I was using as a base, it just wouldn't stick."

"Thats strange," said Niko in a disinterested tone, "I wonder what Mom wants to talk to us about."

"No idea but I hope it doesn't take to long," I said, "I got a club meeting at Isseis place today."

"That sounds fun," said Niko sarcastically as we turned into our road.

I blinked when I saw the black car in the driveway.

"Did you know we had guests?" I asked my sister as we entered the house and removed our shoes.

"Yep, Mom called and let me know to prepare for them," she said.

"And you didn't think to tell me," I said with a slight twitch to my eyebrow.

"You didn't need to know," she said, going into the Kitchen.

I walked into the living room where my Mom was sitting talking with a middle aged man with black hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the back. his eyes were squinted shut and behind a pair of square glasses. he was wearing a high quality suit.

"Ah, welcome home Ren," said Mom, "This is Amakasu, a colleague from work."

"Its nice to meet you," said the man, standing and bowing slightly.

"Likewise," I said, retruning the bow before turning to Mom, "What exactly is going on?" I asked, "I guess this is important or you wouldn't tell us to come straight home."

"Yes, its very important," said Mom as Niko entered the room with two tea cups, "This is Amakasu, he works for the same branch of the government as I do, the Committee for the Compilation of True History."

"You mean he also works in that super secret department you can't tell us about?" asked Niko.

"yes," said Mom, "The Committee deals with events that the general public cannot be allowed to know about. It is our job to ensure that the general public do not find out about the existence of Magic and Heretic Gods."

Niko gaped at mom while I just covered my eyes with a hand.

"Why tell us now?" I asked.

"Well, since you attend the same school as the Campione of Japan you'll probably be dragged into the world," said mom.

"Campione?" asked Niko, a confused look on her face.

"There also known as Devil Kings or God-slayers," said Amakasu, "There humans who have fought and killed a Heretic God."

"A Campione – a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler.

since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods.

A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth.

A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil.

Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his."

everyone looked at me in shock.

"What? i read it in a library book," I said, "I liked how it sounded but never really knew what it meant. thats right though isnt it?"

"Yes, it is," said Mom, looking at me strangely.

"So who is this God-slayer?" asked Niko.

"A young man named Godou Kusanagi," said Amakasu.

"You mean that idiot whos dating the new girl?" asked Niko incredulously.

"Yep," said Mom, "I do have another reason for telling you though.

Niko and I took a sip of tea.

"Now your Devils youre definitely involved."

Both of us spat out the mouthfuls of tea we had just taken in perfect sync.

"WHAT!?"

"What, you thought I hadn't noticed?" asked Mom, grinning at the looks on our faces, "I've known since you started those clubs of yours."

I shook my head.

"What's next, you tell us our batty old Grandmas a Goddess?" I asked sarcastically. when Mom gained an uncomfortable look and thunder rumbled outside I facepalmed.

"Thats a story for another time," she said, "I didn't just ask you to come straight home to tell you that."

Amakasu took that cue to stand up.

"The greatest threat to the safety of the world is right around the corner," said the man, "its known as the Starless Night. according to the Prophecy made by Princess Alice, when a certain Goddess regains her true form, she will engulf the world in darkness and drag it into the underworld."

"Actually, the underworlds quite nice this time of year," I said.

Niko slapped me round the head.

"Jokes aside, what does this have to do with us?" she asked as I rubbed my head ruefully.

"We would like to ask for your help dealing with the Goddess when the Prophecy begins," said Amakasu.

"I wouldn't worry," I said, "I gave summoning flyers to Yuri and Godou so they should be able to summon me if everything goes to hell. I'm fairly confident I can at least hold her back."

"I wont be able to help," said Niko, "I am no where near as strong as Ren,as much as it pains me to admit it."

"love you to sis. OW!"

"I also have no intention of acting without Sona's permission," continued Niko as if she hadn't just slugged me in the gut, "I have no desire to find out if the rumours i've heard about her 'punishments' are true or not."

"I think I've heard those too," I mused, "It honestly sounds like something you'd enjoy if the books in your room are anything to go by."

THWACK!

* * *

><p>"What happened to your eye?" asked Kiba as i joined the others outside of Isseis house half an hour later.<p>

"Niko," I said, gently probing my bruised eye, "She took exception to a quip."

"Let me see," said Koneko as she reached up and gently probed the cheek.

"Why didn't your Rook defence protect you?" asked Kiba.

"Hello, shes a Rook too," I said, wincing slightly as Koneko pressed down on the wound.

"Good point."

we rang the bell and a second later the door flew open to reveal a confused looking Issei.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, "And what happened to your eye Ren?"

I glared at the pervert.

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Rias coming up behind Issei, "The Old School Building is undergoing its yearly cleaning so we can't use it. we'll be having our meeting here. What happened to your eye Ren?"

I growled in annoyance.

"Oh, now that you mention it," said Issei, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hey guys," said Asia as she ran up to the door. she stopped and gasped as she saw my black eye.

"Oh my, what happened Ren?"

"Thats it! next person who asks about the eye gets one of their own!"

* * *

><p>We all gathered in Isseis room and shared reports of how we were doing with our summoning requests. that is until Isseis mother came in with snacks and photo albums. at that point the meeting devolved into laughing at pictures of young Issei, more often than not with me nearby trying to keep him on a leash, or gushing over how cute he was.<p>

"Hey Issei, Ren, what's this?" asked Kiba, staring at a picture.

Issei and I leaned over to look at it. the picture showed four kids sitting in a circle in front of a fireplace playing with gameboys. two of the kids were Issei and I, with Issei being recognisable from the rest of the pictures and me from my shock of red hair. the other two were a pair of girls. one had short light brown hair and brown eyes, while the other had long black hair and red eyes.

"Oh thats a boy from around here," said Issei, "The boy moved away years ago and I can't remember much about him. I don't remember the other girl though"

"Actually, thats a girl," I said, pointing at the brown haired girl, "Her names Irina Shidou and, if I remember correctly, her father was quite high up in the church. the other girl is my Cousin, Ena Seishuuin."

I paused at that and let out a sigh before continuing.

"Shes from a long line of priestesses to the god Susanoo. supposedly they hold the Holy Sword, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi."

Everyones head snapped around to look at me at that.

"What? I did sat supposedly. I don't know if its true and its not like I can just ring up and ask. If I remember right, that was taken at her house by her grandfather who was babysitting the four of us."

Kiba pointed at the sword on the mantelpiece.

"In that case, that rumour was true. thats a Holy Sword."

* * *

><p>shortly after that, the meeting broke up and everyone went their separate ways. before Kiba could leave though, I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Kiba, I don't know what happened in the past to make you react this way to Holy Swords, but don't forget that you have people who are here for you."

Kiba looked at me for a moment, before shrugging of my hand and walking off.

"Whats with him?" asked Issei.

"He has a bad history with Holy Swords," I said, earning a shocked look from Rias, "I saw the look in his eye. that was the look of someone who has had everything taken from them. That about right Rias?"

the red-head nodded.

"Exactly."

"I hope he doesn't do something stupid," I said before turning, "No point in worrying about it though. we cant do anything to help unless he asks. for now lets just be there for him."

everyone nodded, even Rias.

"Hey Koneko, wanna get something to eat?" I asked, changing the subject.

the silver haired girl blushed lightly and nodded. I grinned and the two of us headed off down the road. unnoticed to us, a large grey owl flew over head.

**END. A bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to get this out. the next big event will be the Starless Night from Campione. If anyone can guess the Goddess Ren is related to, they will get Cookies from Yuri. see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hiya. I'm quite surprised that no one was able to guess the identity of Rens grandma, but it can't be helped. you will all find out in due time anyway. for now, its time for our first crossover arc!**

**I Own NOTHInG except Ren!**

Chapter 2

"Hey, did you hear the rumours?"

"Yeah, apparently Issei's been blackmailing Rias-sempi and Akeno-sempi into doing perverted things with him."

"But I've also heard that hes done the same with Koneko-chan from the first year."

"Well that can't be true, everyone knows that her and Ren-kun are dating."

CRASH!

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?!"

I shot to my feet after falling backwards off my chair at the last comment. I had been relaxing in the classroom, listening with half an ear to the gossiping girls around me. it was downright amusing to hear some of the things and also pretty scaring. and people called Issei a pervert. but I digress, I stared at the group of girls I had been listening to with a bright red face.

"Koneko and I aren't dating!"

"Really?" asked one of the girls, "But Tsubaki saw the two of you on a date together last night."

"THAT WAS TWO FRIENDS HANGING OUT!" I yelled, my face burning red.

"Oh thats right, your in the ORC too, aren't you," said one of the other girls, "So are the rumors true?"

"What about Issei blackmailing Rias and Akeno?" I asked, "No, there not. to be honest, I think Isseis in more danger from those two than they are from him. By the way, whos been spreading them?"

all the girls looked over to where Motohama and Matsuda were talking with a clearly mad Issei.

"Of course, who else could it be?" I asked, sitting back down and resting my head on the table

"They also tried to spread rumours about you doing similar things, but no one believed them."

I twitched.

"Oh really?"

my glasses gleamed.

"Excuse me a moment ladys."

I stood and made my way over to the two idiots, cracking my knuckles as an Oni mask appeared behind me.

"Oh Motohama, Matsuda, I want a word."

"AAAAARRRRRR!"

* * *

><p>After sending the two idiots to the nurses office, the teacher came in and started the lesson. after the lesson was over, I headed for the roof, intending to get some peace and quiet to finish of some homework. alas, it was not to be as I found Godou and Yuri up there with Yuri giving Godou a real tongue lashing.<p>

"Yo, whats up guys?" I asked as I approached. I paused as I caught sight of the medal in Yuris hand and the fact that both Campione and Himi-Miko were watching me warily.

"No need for those faces," I said, leaning against the railing around the edge of the roof, "Like I said when we spoke last, I can be an ally. And you can never have too many friends."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Yuri.

"Fair point," I said, "You only have my word I'm on your side. hows this then, my mom works for the Committee, along side Amakasu and asked me to help you should the Starless Night effect Japan. and judging from that, I'd say we have a problem."

Godou sighed and relaxed.

"Apparently so," he said, "I honestly don't know what Erica was thinking giving this thing to me."

I glanced over at Yuri who was still watching me wearily.

"I don't bite you know," I deadpanned, "Look, do you two still have those flyers I gave you?"

"No, Erica took mine," said Godou, "I think Yuri does though."

"In that case, If you need me then wish for my presence," I said, "I don't know how much help I'll be against a God, but I should at least be able to help hold her off until Godou can beat her."

I pushed of the railing and walked to the stairwell leading back inside.

* * *

><p>That evening, I was sitting at my desk working through my homework when my senses suddenly went completely bonkers. something obscenely powerful had just appeared out of nowhere at the bottom of our drive and was now walking towards the door. I shot to my feet and dashed from my room, just a step before Niko as we barreled downstairs, only to freeze at the sight of Mom embracing a tall woman with long blond hair, grey eyes and an expensive looking pantsuit. oh and an aura of power that rivaled Sirzechs.<p>

Niko and I glanced at each other as the two women in the hall broke apart and saw us standing there.

"Ren, Niko, stop being rude and come say hello to your grandma," said Mom.

It would be prudent to point out at this point that Niko and I had never actually met Grandma, but we had received cards and gifts from her at birthdays and christmas, usually with an owl or learning theme with most of the books sent our way being about Greek Mythology.

We glanced at each other again before wearily stepping into the hall.

"Your feeling that to, right?" Niko asked me. I nodded.

"That insane amount of power? yes, I do."

"Oh, you can sense that can you?" asked the woman, "I would be surprised, but considering what you are I shouldn't be."

"You know?" asked Niko.

"Of course," said Grandma, "I make sure to keep an eye on my children."

I narrowed my eyes and began to piece things together in my head. Blond hair, grey eyes, an obsession with owls and learning from the gifts she sent us and the fact she lived in America. that combined with the fact the Percy Jackson books didn't exist in the world lead me to one conclusion.

"Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, battle strategy and handicrafts" I said.

Athena smiled at me.

"Most impressive Ren," she said, "Most need more of a nudge than that."

"Its not that hard," I said, "You are far too powerful to be Mortal and you don't feel like an Angel or Devil. from there I looked back at all the gifts you've sent us over the years, mostly being either owl based or Greek Mythology, from which I deduced you were likely connected to that Pantheon in some way. The Owl is the symbol and sacred animal of Athena, ergo, thats who you are."

the smile on the Goddesses lips only grew as I spoke, as did the wideness of Nikos eyes and the pride in Moms.

"I am confused about one thing though," I said, "The Starless Night Prophecy states that when the Goddess with Silver Hair regains her true form she will drag this world into the Underworld. from what I've heard, the Goddess mentioned is Athena. Can you see where I'm going with this?"

Mom nodded as Athenas face turned grave.

"Yes, and let me assure you that I have no intention of destroying the world," said the Goddess.

I blinked in confusion.

"But…"

"Lets sit down and I'll explain," said Mom.

We all adjourned to the sitting room where Athena summoned up a tea set.

"Alright, I guess I should begin by saying that this information needs to be kept as quiet as possible," said Mom, "Its not widely known within either group and for good reason."

"Alright." "We wont tell anyone."

said Niko and I.

"Very well," said Mom before taking a sip of tea and beginning, "There are two different types of God. the first are known as Archetypes and they are the ones from where the stories sprung. Mother is one of these Archetypes, as is the God of the Bible who created the Sacred Gears and Angels. the other type are known as Faith Born and are basically stories that have grown arms and legs due to human Faith and magic.

Archetypes are a part of this world and can freely walk among its populace without to much trouble, whereas if a Faith Born does so they will cause chaos and are known as Heretic Gods. another difference between the two is that the slaying of an Archetype by a human will not birth a Campione. in terms of power, there is little way to tell if the Archetype or the Faith Born will be stronger just by looking. you follow so far?"

we both nodded.

"So that means that both versions of Athena are in the city right now?" I asked, "That sounds like a powder keg waiting to happen."

"Not really," said Mom, "a meeting between two versions of the same being isn't really dangerous unless they get into a fight."

"Alright, next question," I said, "What would happen if a Half-blood were to kill a Heretic God."

"Nothing," said Athena, "the powers of an Archetype and a Faith Born are not compatible and cannot both be present in the same being."

Mom nodded.

"The same would happen if Issei were to kill one. His Sacred Gear makes his body incompatible with the power, not to mention the fact that only pure humans can become Campione."

At that moment, the lights went out.

"What the hell?" asked Niko.

I went to the window and looked out, only for my eyes to widen in shock.

"SHIT! The Starless Night has begun!"

The sky outside was completely black. At that moment, my phone went off. when I answered it I found that it was the App Rias had given me that informs me I was being summoned.

"Damn, looks like I'm going to have to dash," I said, snapping my fingers and creating a summoning circle, "Yuris summoning me."

the circle glowed brightly as I activated it.

"Be careful," said Mom.

Athena stepped up and kissed me gently on the brow, pushing something into my hand. I looked down and saw it was a small snake shaped pendant.

"This might help," she said, "I intended to give it to you anyway."

I nodded and waved before the circle flared and took me away to what would likely be the fight of my life.

**And I'm going to end it there. I hope you like it, although I do feel that the end could use some work. I hope my explanation of Archetypes and Faith Born makes sense as its kinda important. next time, Ren vs Athena (the Heretic one that is). please leave me a review! see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**And here we are at the first crossover fight! we also get some idea of how strong Ren really is in comparison to some of the more powerful individuals of the world as he goes up against a full power former queen of gods. hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the childlike form of Athena as she stared at the Himi-Miko who held the Serpent she sought.

"I should like for you to hand over the Snake," she said, extending a hand, "Should you refused, I shall take it by force."

the girl backed away slightly as a large green barrier appeared.

"A barrear? that will do nothing to help you."

the Goddess twitched her fingers and a large crack appeared in the shield. more followed before it shattered, sending the young woman flying back. before she could hit the wall behind her, another young woman appeared and caught her.

"Liliana?" questioned Yuri as she looked up at her old friend.

"Concede and give it to her," said the blue clad knight. before Yuri could answer, Liliana suddenly darted forwards and blocked the massive blast of energy Athena fired at the two girls.

"Hurry up!"

"I can't!" exclaimed Yuri.

inside though, she was panicking. since Athena had appeared she had been trying to call for Godou and yet he hadn't come. she put her hand inside her shirt to ensure that the Gorgonian was still safe, only for her fingers to brush against the flyer Ren had given her. at that moment, Athena upped the power of her attack. Liliana let out a cry as she struggled to hold back the unrelenting assault of the Goddess. Yuri squeezed her eyes shut, desperately wishing she could do something to help her friend.

as soon as that thought crossed her mind, a bright red glow appeared from her shirt as the flyer shot through her fingers and into the air where a large red circle appeared, followed by a shape shooting from the circle and landing in front of Liliana, a blast of fire splitting Athenas attack down the middle, sending both halves flying in different directions to blast the wings of the shrine to pieces. Liliana collapsed as her energy vanished from holding back such a powerful attack.

"Few, looks like I arrived just in time," said the figure as he straightened from his crouch. Yuri gasped at the sight of Ren standing before them with his fist outstretched and smoking.

"R-ren?" questioned the young Himi-Miko.

"Yo Yuri," said the red-headed Devil, "You're looking fine this evening. Is the Gorgonian safe?"

"Yes, its right…" Yuri reached into her top, only to freeze as she saw the stone medal on the floor a few feet away. the Brunette dove for it, only for the medal to shoot through her fingers and into Athenas hand.

"Ancient Snake, I have found you at last," said the young looking Goddess as she began to glow an eerie purple, "Shrine Maiden, Child of the Outcasts, speak of this for generations, for the Queen, the Trinity shall revive. to descend here once more!"

"This can't be happening," muttered Yuri as Liliana struggled to her feet.

Rens eyes narrowed as he focused on his hands, cupping them before him. a red magic circle appeared followed by a ball of fire that quickly grew before he fired a blast of flames hot enough to melt the cobblestones beneath it at the Awakening Goddess. the flames hit, only to simply sputter out against the aura of the Goddess.

"An admirable attempt, but pointless," said the Goddess as she raised her arms to cup the floating medal above her head, "Now, I shall sing the hymn of the Ancient Goddess who ruled the Heavens, Earth and Darkness. The lamentation of the Queen denounced as the Vile Snake. My name is Athena, she who once nurtured life, the great mother of Earth, she who controls the Darkness, Ruler of the Underworld, the Queen who knows the wisdom of the Heavens. Here I swear the Athena of now will once more become the Athena of old!"

as she spoke, the young Goddess was covered in darkness and a powerful black wind swirled around her. Ren scowled at the sight, summoning forth a wall of golden fire to prevent the fire from reaching the three mortals.

"This is not good," he muttered as he felt Athenas power skyrocket, easily overtaking the power his Grandma had been outputting, "I could have taken her before, but now I'll be lucky if I can last a minute. I'll only have one shot at this, so lets make it count. Yuri!"

The brunette jumped at Rens shout.

"I can only stop her for a second, call out to Godou with all your heart!"

"But-"

"Just do it!" snapped the Devil, before turning back to face Athena and pulled the small pendent his Grandmother had given him out of his pocket. At that moment, the wind that hid Athena from view had dispersed, revealing a now adult Athena with waist length silver hair, a white Grecian toga and a crown of purple flowers in place of her usual hat.

"Oh, it would appear that I cannot yet use this power properly," said the Goddess, flexing her hands, before focusing on the mortals arrayed before her, especially the Devil who was glaring at her with a small pendent hanging in his grip that seemed to be glowing yellow, "Oh, you still intend to fight me?"

Ren glared harder as he lifted the pendent he held.

"I'll fight with everything I have," he said, "A devil I may be, but I was once human. I will protect my friends and everyone else with my life if necessary!"

* * *

><p>deep inside Rens soul, the eyes of the Spirit of his Sacred Gear opened. the being known as Z suddenly found himself remembering his past, a girl with blond hair, protecting the humans he traveled with from powerful enemies and a blue clad figure who fought with everything he had to protect the innocent.<p>

"**Heh, oh my friend, if only you were here," **whispered the spirit, **"You would make a much better partner for this man than I would. A hero to protect the innocent, not a killer like me."**

* * *

><p>outside, the pendent in Rens had suddenly flared and extended, becoming a massive scythe made of golden wood with a gleaming bronze blade emerging from the mouth of the serpent that decorated the top.<p>

"Oh, how interesting that you wield that blade," questioned Athena, holding out a hand and manifesting a scythe that appeared to be a dark mirror of Rens.

"Yuri, call for him," whispered Ren before pushing of the ground with all his Rook strength, rocketing at the Goddess with enough speed and force to pulverize the ground.

said Goddess simple smirked and raised her scythe to block, easily stopping the Rooks strike, although the force of the blow crushed and shattered the flagstones around them and the Tori gate Athena had been standing under. the Goddesses violet eyes were filled with amusement as she stared into the eyes of her opponent.

"Impressive strength," said Athena, even though she was holding him back easily, "but that is to be expected of one such as you. lets see how strong you really are!"

she pushed back, hard, sending Ren skidding back, and followed after the red-headed Devil with a barrage of rapid strikes the Rook just barely managed to deflect or dodge. The few that did hit however scored small, painful cuts, despite Rens Rook defensive powers. Ren disengaged, hopping back a few feet and activating his Phoenix Gear, hoping that the power increase he got from the fiery armour would be enough to even the playing field slightly.

the now armoured Rook fired the jets on his boots and shot forwards in the armours customary skating manner, leaving twin lines of fire in its wake. Athena raised her scythe in preparation to block, only for Ren to dig the blade of his scythe into the floor and use it as a lever to spin and deliver a fire enhanced kick to the Goddesses abdomen. Athena skidded back a few feet as Ren landed and yanked his weapon from the floor and went into a spin, fire shooting from his armour to increase his velocity. the momentum of the spin was enough to send Athena skidding another few feet as the two scythes clashed. Athenas face morphed into a scowl as Rens fighting style devolved into a series of high speed fiery acrobatics that were almost impossible to predict and hit with tremendous force.

the two human girls watched in shock and no small amount of awe as the red armoured figure spun and flipped around Athena, seemingly keeping her on the defencive with his speedy maneuvers and unorthodox attacks. however, no Mortal short of a Campione can stand against a Goddess on Athenas caliber for long and, although he was a Devil and extremely strong for his age, Ren was still a low-class Devil. he may have been able to hold his own for a while, but the fact remained that Athena was in the top 100 of powerful beings on the planet at full power and Ren barely even ranked on the scale. the only reason he had lasted this long was because Athena had underestimated him and he was extremely fast and agile. so it was no surprise when the Goddess finally lost patience and blasted the Devil, sending him flying back into the shrine, trailing flaming shards of broken metal as his armour shattered. Ren coughed up blood as he struggled to his feet before collapsing to his knees as the Goddess stalked closer.

"You are very strong," she said, wiping the blood from the split lip Ren had given her away, "You have to potential to become one of the strongest beings in existence, perhaps even more so than Ophis. It is to bad you will never have the chance."

she raised her scythe. before she could bring it down in the finishing blow however, a voice distracted her.

"We need help Godou Kusanagi!" yelled Yuri, "Athena is here and we need your help!"

silence and stillness settled over the courtyard before a gust of wind blew through the area, kicking up the leaves and dust from the fight as the Campione of Japan appeared next to Yuri, glearing at the Goddess.

"Oh, so you have finally shown yourself God-slayer?" questioned the Goddess, turning away from Ren to face the larger threat.

"I knew you would be here," said Erica, looking up at Liliana who was stood on the roof, "I heard you had come to Japan so I knew you would show your face at some point. were you protecting her?"

Lilianas answer was to leap away and vanish from sight.

"And what about our Devil friend," said Erica, turning to look at the limp form of Ren where he was embedded in the wall of the shrine with blood running down his face.

"He took on Athena one on one to protect us," said Yuri, "He was even able to hold her back."

"Is that so?" asked Erica, looking over at the Devil with interest.

"Godou Kusanagi, you survived?" questioned Athena, "Oh no, you revived."

"Sorry to disappoint," said the King.

Athenas reply to was to laugh heartily.

"Splendid! and that is why you are my old enemy! bearing the detestable title Demon Lord."

"Are you OK Yuri?" asked Godou, not taking his eyes of the Goddess.

"Yes, I'm fine," said the Himi-Miko, "But Ren is badly hurt."

"Godou, use the golden sword," said Erica.

Godou closed his eyes and a large, golden circle bearing the crest of the Warrior appeared beneath his feet.

_"Using words of power, I bring forth justice in this world! Powerful and eloquent are these enchanting words. For they are powerful and bring forth victory! For they are powerful and bring forth healing! " _

from the circle, a curved golden sword emerged that glowed with a powerful golden light.

"I will ask you one final time," said Godou, "I have no wish to fight you. Please leave and do nothing more."

"The words you speak are dull," said the Goddess, "After so long I have finally regained the Ancient Trinity. I should like to play a while, if only for a short time."

"Play huh?" questioned Godou, thinking back to the burning city and seeing the limp form of his friend embedded in the wall, covered in blood. he gritted his teeth as his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened.

"Oh, I like that face," said Athena, unleashing a blast of purple energy. Godou swung his sword and deflected the blast, destroying a part of a nearby wall.

"Erica, please protect Yuri and Ren, on your honour protect them with your life," said the King, "I've decided, its time to kick some ass!"

"As you wish my lord," said the Knight, "So you've finally given up that fake pacifism of yours."

"Must you call it that?" asked Godou.

"Godou, heres a small pre-victory celebration," said Erica, moving forwards and kissing Godou full on the lips. Yuri gasped and covered her eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"_This is all the knowledge of the Goddess that Africa, Europe and the Orient proclaim the strongest, all the knowledge of Athena. Rip her apart, rip apart the Rogue God Athena. for I shall be by your side as long as you wish it so!"_

as the two kissed, the golden glow surrounding the Golden Sword grew until it engulfed the area, trapping Devil King and Rogue God within the Golden World.

as soon as the light faded, Yuri dashed over to where Ren was stuck in the wall, gently pulling the unconscious Devil from the shattered wood. she lay him down flat and immediately went to work on his injuries, only to find that her magic simply sputtered out against his skin.

"That will not work child," said a voice, causing Yuri to quickly spin to face the voice. standing before her was a tall woman with long, blond hair and intelligent grey eyes, dressed in a toga not unlike the one Athena was wearing.

"What do you mean?" asked the Himi-Miko, "And who are you?"

"I am Rens Grandmother," said the woman, "Are you aware of the different forms of the Gods?"

Yuri blinked in confusion and shook her head.

"Then you may call me Chie," said the woman, "As for why your magic won't work, it is geared towards healing humans, not Devils."

"Devils? is that what he is?" asked Yuri, looking down at the young man who lay in her lap.

"Indeed," said Chie, as she pulled a small bag from her pocket with what looked like small cubes of flapjack inside. she knelt beside the prown devil and gently fed him a small piece of the food.

Yuri was about to ask what she was doing, only to stop when Rens wounds began to steam and close at a rapid rate.

"Oh my, I have never seen such a strong reaction to Ambrosia before," said Chie, "He should be fine now. take good care of him Yuri Mariya, you and the other girls in his life."

"How do you know…" Yuri looked up, only to find that the strange woman had vanished, "What was that all about?"

at that moment, Ren coughed and opened his eyes.

"Ren, are you alright?" asked Yuri, looking over the newly healed Devil for any lingering injuries.

"Yeah, better than alright actually," said the Devil, "Did you heal me?"

Yuri shook her head.

"I tried but my magic didn't work. it was a woman calling herself Chie who healed you with some kind of food."

"Wisdom huh?" muttered Ren, "For a woman who prides herself on intellect she doesn't have much of an imagination."

Yuri blinked in confusion and was about to ask what Ren meant before the fiery Devil got to his feet.

"Well, I guess I'd better go get ready," he said, stretching and wincing at the cracking of joints.

"Get ready for what?" asked Yuri.

Ren glanced at her and grinned as a flame appeared in his hand.

"The end-game."

a pair of bat-like wings suddenly shot from Rens back and, with a powerful flap, carried him high into the air over the park. when he reached the place where he could sense the massive amount of power coming from that indicated the place Godou and Athena would leave the Golden World from, he stopped and raised his arms above his head.

"I'll only get one shot at this, so lets make it count," muttered the Devil.

A red magic circle appeared above his hands, followed by an orb of fire almost ten meters in diameter. the orb compressed, shrinking down to the size of a golf ball, glowing with a molten red light. The red headed devil repeated the process, creating huge fiery orbs then shrinking them down and layering them over the smaller orb until it was the size of a tennis ball and practically burning up the air around it. by this time, the two Godly beings had emerged from the golden world and were glearing at one another across the clearing.

"Guess that won't work, it would have been nice if I could have defeated her with that," said Godou.

"In that case, leave the rest to me," said Ren as he floated down from the sky, "Now that her Divinity is no longer empowering her, I can fight on par with her."

"You got it," said the God-slayer, "I have no interest in killing her anyway."

he leaped into the trees and out of sight

"How are you moving?" demanded the Goddess, shocked that the boy she had so badly injured now seemed to be in perfect health.

"Oh you can thank my Grandma for that," said the Devil, "I guess you could call it divine intervention"

"Divine intervention?" asked Athena, before her eyes widened in shock, "Wait, you can't mean…?"

"Yep, I'm a Legacy," said Ren with a grin, "And I hope your ready cus I'm not holding back!"

he raised his hand, the glowing orbs glow increasing as it compressed once more down to the size of a golfball.

"**Phoenix Kings Blazing Cry!"**

The red-headed Devil thrust his hands out, unleashing all of the power contained in the tiny orb in a single blast of intense heat and power, instantly vaporizing the ground beneath it. Athena hastily summoned her shield and met the blast head on, causing the energy to flow around her and into the trees, instantly turning anything in its path to ash. and yet, even with her shield at full power she was still being pushed back and she could feel her defence buckling under the intense heat.

"_Such incredible power!" _thought the Goddess, _"Hes only a Low-Class Devil! How can he create this much power?"_

a second later, Athenas shield collapsed, allowing the Goddess to take the full brunt of the attack. the beam carried on until it hit the lake in the distance, causing a huge explosion of steam as the water boiled away instantly. the beam faded, leaving a panting Ren stood at one end of a deep trench, his arms still outstretched and his palms bleeding from the insane amount of power that had been pumped through them. laying in the middle of a small patch of untouched ground was the form of Athena, back in her childlike form with the stone medal at her side.

Ren teetered and would have collapsed had Godou not caught him.

"Heh, looks like I won," said the exhausted Devil, "Took everything I had, but I beat her."

"That you did," said Erica as she hopped out of the trees, "I'll admit that I was a bit wary of trusting you, what with you being a Devil and all, but you've definitely earned my trust."

"Heh, thanks," said the Devil, "Hmm, looks like shes still alive."

The chibified Goddess struggled to her feet, holding her injured side. Rens cheeks pinked lightly as it was revealed that her clothing had been destroyed, either by the intense heat of his attack, or her transformation earlier.

"Hurry and strike the finishing blow," she said, "That is the right afforded by the victor."

what she got was a jacket to the face.

"Theres no need for that," said Ren, gingerly standing on his own feet, "As a Devil, I can't become a Campione and I don't think Godou is interested in taking your life."

"Got that right," said the God-slayer, "All I wanted was to kick her ass and get her to leave."

The Goddess looked at the two males before her then down at the jacket she held in her hands.

"I see," she said, "You truly are strange ones. Godou Kusanagi, Ren Tenno, I shall carve your names into my heart."

she slung the jacket over the shoulders as smoke covered her form and she vanished.

as soon as she was gone, Rens legs collapsed again and he fell over backwards.

"Oh man, I'm definitely going to sleep for a week," he said, ignoring Erica scolding Godou.

"Em, not to break up the celebration, but what are we going to do about that?" asked Yuri who had just arrived, pointing at the huge crater that had resulted from my attack.

"Oh, we can worry about that later," I groaned, "Right now, I need some sleep!"

**END! I hope people like the fight and Athenas intervention. as you can see, while Ren is pretty strong among his peers, compared with a Goddess, hes incredibly weak. also, if you're wondering how Godou can stand against Athena if shes that strong, think of it like this. although Athena is in the top 100 in terms of power and if she were to face off against say Vali, she would kick his ass. However, a Campione can fight on equal terms with her, even if they happen to be weaker than Vali, because they have an immunity to her powers and their powers also trump hers. you follow? thats the best explanation i can come up with, so sorry if you cant. it makes sense in my head at least.**

**anyway, we also caught another glimpse at who Rens spirit might be, and some people might actually be able to guess correctly now. and no, its not Zangetsu. **

**Please drop me a review and I hope to see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hi everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of this epic tale! heres where we get back into the story of DXD! well, sort of.**

Chapter 4

Let it never be said that Rias is stupid. the reason I say that is because it took her less time to figure out I had been upto no good than it takes Niko to break out the baseball bats on perverts. although the bandages on my hands may have tipped her off. As soon as I entered the ORC room the evening after the Starless Night, I knew I was in trouble just by looking at my red-headed master. the reason? she was sitting behind her desk with her hands clasped in front of her face, covering her mouth, with her glasses in place and angled just right to catch the light and go opaque.

I paused at the door and debated whether or not I should run for it, only to suddenly find myself grabbed by the scruff of the neck by Kiba and frogmarched in front of her desk.

"trator!" I muttered, "Whatever happened to friendship?"

"On hold as long as the President holds that pose," whispered the Knight.

"Ren, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" asked Rias in a sickly sweet voice as she held up a picture of the massive crater and trench that had been blasted into the park.

I gulped slightly and started sweating, shifting my gaze to the window as I debated whether or not I could make it through it before Kiba grabbed me. I quickly discarded that idea though as Akeno stepped in front of the window with her smile firmly in place. it was not a nice smile and promised pain if I tried anything. I gulped again slightly louder and turned back to Rias who had somehow turned up the intensity of her pose.

"N-n-no, w-w-why would y-y-you think I-I knew anything?" I asked. oh yeah, thats really believable.

"Mhm, and thats why your aura is all over the park?"

_"SHIT!"_

"Oh right, funny story, you see, um, I got nothing," I said, slumping down.

"In that case, would you mind explaining exactly what it was that made you think it was a good idea to cause so much destruction?" asked Rias.

I froze, my mind going back to the previous night when Mom had warned me not to tell anyone who wasn't involved the truth. now I was stuck between disobeying Mom, who was scary enough to get Niko to stop swearing, or Rias who could vaporise me in a second. and was currently looking at me with a gaze that could probably make Erica break down and apologize profusely. talk about a rock and a hard place. I hesitated for a moment before sighing and straightening, looking Rias right in the eye.

"Sorry President, but I can't tell you," I said, "Do what you need to do, but I honestly can't tell you. to do so could put friends of mine in danger and I won't do that."

Rias regarded me for a second before sighing and taking of her glasses, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing I say will make you change your mind will it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry."

"Thats fine Ren," said Rais, "I'm not angry, just worried. just tell me this, is what forced you to use that much power a threat?"

I immediately shook my head.

"Not any more," I said, "its still very powerful, but the vast majority of it was consumed in that fight. I don't think it will be a threat again."

Rias nodded and sat back with a sigh.

"Now that that's over we can be buds again!" joked Kiba, although it was clear that his heart wasn't in it. I still smacked him lightly over the head though.

at that moment, the door opened and the other members of the club, minus Issei who was on a job, entered the room as those of us who were already there sat on the couches. Koneko surprised me by plonking herself down on my lap.

"Um, what are you doing Koneko?" I asked, my cheeks reddening at the feeling of her warm body in my lap.

"Sitting," was my reply as the silver haired girl got comfortable and leant back against my chest.

I sighed and decided to go with the flow, wrapping my arms around her waist to rest lightly on her thighs. I directed a glare at the others who were grinning at the intemet scene.

"Alright, thats enough," said Rias, getting everyone's attention to her, "We have a new order people. A stray has been detected in the abandoned warehouse district."

"What about Issei?" asked Asia, "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"I've already called him," said Rias, "He'll meet us there. now lets move out."

"YEAH!"

yelled everyone in reply, although Koneko was pouting lightly at losing her new favourite seat so soon.

* * *

><p>One trip with a Circle later saw us standing outside a dilapidated warehouse. I looked around with weary eyes, gripping the snake shaped pended around my neck. Something here smelt rank, even more so than it should be for a Stray.<p>

"What's wrong Ren?" asked Asia, the only one to notice my unease.

"Something doesn't feel right," I said, "My senses have sharpened some since we faced Visor, but I can remember what her presence felt like. I can't sense anything like her in the area. in fact, what I'm sensing feels similar to being in the presence of an Angel, like I'm facing my natural enemy, only this feels like darkness, not light."

Everyone looked at me in confusion as I moved closer to the warehouse, studying the faded sign that lay in the grass from where it had fallen from its place above the doors.

"Thats strange, this is Greek," I muttered, "Monocle Motors? And the logo is an eye."

At that moment, Issei rolled up on his bike with a large wrapped picture on his back, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Right, now we're all here, we can begin," said Rias, "We need to take care of this Stray quickly. Kiba, you take point with Issei. Koneko and Ren keep an eye out from the sides and Akeno and I will stay out here. you need to drive it out here so we can finish it off. Asia will stay with us, just in case."

We all nodded and moved out, although I was still uneasy and gripping my pendent.

"Calm down Ren, its just a Stray," said Issei.

"but is it?" I muttered.

We made our way deeper into the darkness of the factory, moving slowly and quietly. while I was the only one who was truly uneasy, the others knew there was no point in announcing our presence. eventually we reached the area that would have been the workshop and everything immediately went to hell. Fortunately I was leading, so I was able to stop the others from walking out into the room, instead yanking them back behind the wall after taking one look at the creatures that were sat round the fire in the middle of the room.

"Ren, what..?" asked Issei, before I slapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him. I moved quietly and beckoned my companions to follow. they looked at each other in confusion, but followed after me anyway. I lead the way up to the catwalks that crisscrossed the floor and stopped, crouching and looking down at the group of hulking figures below.

"Ren, what is going on?" asked Kiba, keeping his voice down as I glared at him.

In answer I pointed down at where the three hulking figures were gathered around a fire. two were standing before the fire that was burning in a broken down conveyor belt and stoking the flames while the third and largest crouched with its back to us. the two facing us were each 10 foot tall, with hairy, muscular bodys and skin that glowed red in the firelight. one was dressed in what looked like a chain-mail loincloth and the other a fuzzy toga made of fibreglass insulation. other than that, both were identical, right down to the single bloodshot eye in the middle of their foreheads.

"What the hell are those?" whispered Issei.

"Cyclops," I growled, "Greek monsters known for being very big, very strong, and more often than not, very stupid. this mission just got a lot more dangerous."

"How so?" asked Koneko.

"Well, although you and I could take them in a fist fight and likely win and Kiba could easily confuse them with his speed, unless he can create Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold weapons we can't kill them," I said, "And Issei won't be much use against them either."

Fortunately, Issei kept quiet.

"We need to get out of here," I said, "We can't kill them as we are now, even with Rias and Akenos magic, without a Godly Metal to finish the job, they'll just keep coming."

My fellows nodded, deciding to trust me on the matter. we were about to start sneaking out, when my eyes caught movement from one side. I focused on it and froze at what I saw.

"Damn," I muttered, catching the others attention, "Look."

I pointed at the three trussed up teens hanging from a crane arm.

"Are those people?" asked Issei.

I nodded.

"Yep, and there likely destined for the cooking pot."

The pawn turned green.

"We cant leave them there," said Kiba, clenching a fist.

"Right," I said, "Issei, you go back and tell Rias and Akeno what's going on. and whatever you do, _Keep them outside! _If we don't come out in half an hour, go and tell my Mom what happened."

Issei nodded and snuck off, leaving me with a Rook and a Knight.

"Are you sure thats wise?" asked Kiba, "We could use their magic."

"I'd rather keep them out of harms way so that someone can go get help if we fail," I said.

"Why your mother though?" asked Koneko curiously.

"Lets just say theres a reason my Moms so badass," I said, pulling off my pendant, "I was hoping to keep this a secret for a while longer, but aww well."

the pendent glowed and shifted, growing until it could fit comfortably in my hand and its mouth opened, a long, double bladed Greek longsword emerged from its mouth, the bronze blade glowing faintly in the low light.

"What the hell?" demanded Kiba, "You have a Holy Sword?"

I shook my head.

"Not really, this is Orpheda," I said, lifting the blade to show my companions, "Its a blade forged of Celestial Bronze in the fires of Mount Etna by the Cyclops and cooled in the River Lethe. It is deadly to monsters and yet will pass through mortals like mist. A gift from my Grandmother."

"Your grandmother?" asked Koneko as Kiba eyed the glowing sword wearly.

"Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom," I said, "Look, I'll explain all this later, but for now we have a kid to save."

"You'd better," growled Kiba.

I nodded and the three of us melted into the darkness.

* * *

><p><span>3rd person POV<span>

back in the main room, the two Cyclops tending to the fire were preparing to cook the unconscious humans, having finally gotten the fire to the point they were happy with. now they just had to decide how to cook them. they were arguing about whether they should roast them slowly, or mince them fine and boil , or just sit on them one by one and squash them into jelly. eventually the third one stepped forwards and cracked both over the head with the ladle in his hand.

"Shut it you two," he said, "We'll roast em, good an' proper."

"Thats a great idea Bill," said one.

"Yeah, what Tom said," said another.

"Yeah, I am pretty smart, ain't I?" said Bill, "Right, Bert, you an' Tom get the salt, I'll get chopping."

at that moment, a voice came from off to the side.

"No good roasting 'em now, it'd take all night," said a voice. Bert thought it was William's.

"Don't start the argument all over-again. Bill," he said, "or it will take all night."

"Who's a-arguing?" said William, who thought it was. Bert that had spoken.

"You are," said Bert.

"You're a liar," said William; and so the argument beg all over again. In the end they decided to mince them fine and boil them. So they got a black pot, and they took out their knives.

"No good boiling 'em! We ain't got no water, and it's a long way to the well and all," said a voice. Bert and William thought it was Tom's.

"Shut up!" said they, "or we'll never have done. And yer can fetch the water yerself, if yer say any more."

"Shut up yerself!" said Tom, who thought it was William's voice. "Who's arguing but you. I'd like to know."

"You're a booby," said William.

"Booby yerself!" said Tom.

And so the argument began all over again, and went on hotter than ever, until at last they decided to sit on the sacks one by one and squash them, and boil them next time.

"Who shall we sit on first?" said the voice.

"Better sit on the last fellow first," said Bert, whose eye looked like it had been damaged by something and was still regenerating. He thought Tom was talking.

"Don't talk to yerself!" said Tom. "But if you wants to sit on the last one, sit on him. Which is he?"

"The one with the yellow trainers," said Bert.

"Nonsense, the one with the white sneakers," said a voice like William's.

"I made sure it was yellow," said Bert.

"Yellow it was," said William.

"Then what did yer say it was white for?" said Bert.

"I never did. Tom said it."

"That I never did!" said Tom. "It was you."

"Two to one, so shut yer mouth!" said Bert.

"Who are you a-talkin' to?" said William.

"Now stop it!" said Tom and Bert together. "The night's gettin' on, and I'm hungry. Let's let on with it!"

the three Cyclops were almost ready to start fighting properly now and were getting right in each others faces, making the perfect target for a bronze longsword as it sliced neatly through all three necks in one movement. the three monsters barely had time to look surprised before disintegrating at the touch of the godly metal.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," said Ren, resting his sword on his shoulder, "How are the kids?"

"There fine," said Kiba where he was looking over the three kids they just saved with a critical eye, "Just a bit banged up."

at that moment, Rias, Akeno and Issei entered the room, looking at the three piles of dust and the glowing sword in Rens hand. The Rook sighed and shrank his sword back to a pendent before slumping down on a shattered chunk of metal nearby.

"I guess I owe you lot an explanation."

"I'd say so," said Rias, folding her arms under her breasts and staring at Ren with a serious look, "I can handle my servants having secrets, but not when they could threaten the safety of my family."

Ren nodded.

"I understand," he said, "Don't worry, after this I don't think I can keep this a secret anyway."

I glanced over at the unconscious kids. all three were girls, with two of the three looked the same age, about 15, while the third looked closer to 17. one had bright, golden hair, not unlike the sun, while the other had a darker shade of blond, the same shade as my mothers. the eldest one had long black hair and a regale facial structure. all three were dressed in dirty and tattered silvery parkers and covered in small scratches, with the eldest girl having a nasty looking gash on her forehead that was still bleeding. All of this lead Ren to be able to take a pretty good guess at who these three were.

"Thats all I ask," said Rias, "But first we should get these three somewhere warm and safe."

"My house," said Ren immediately, "Mom will definitely take these in for now and she will be able to explain this stuff better than I can."

Rias nodded and began directing my fellows to pick up the kids for meanwhileI looked around the room and found three silver bows and quivers under a pile of rags, confirming his theory as to the girls identity. He wrapped up the weapons and joined his companions on the circle as they vanished from the dark wearhouse, leaving nothing but three piles of dust.

**END! hope you liked it! I'm sure that I don't need to tell you where the scene with the three Cyclops came from and if I do you need to read some more classic fantasy. or go watch the Hobbit.**

**if people are wondering why Rens weapon is now a sword, Orpheda has the power to change its form to an extent, not unlike Excalibur Mimicry.**

**Please leave me a review and I'll see you next time when we really get started with the Kokabiel arc.**

**[EDIT changed the Demi-Gods identity's]**


	5. Chapter 5

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hi everyone and welcome to a new chapter of Devils of the Void! you may not know this, but I made a few changes to the last chapter. not massive ones, just to the identity of the kids they saved. hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Silence filled the living room of the Tenno family home as I paced anxiously in front of the couch where my friends sat, there faces ranging from worried to suspicious.

"Right, I guess I don't need to tell you that the Gods of old exist, right?" I asked, earning head shakes, "Well that makes this a little easier I guess,"

I stopped pacing and sighed.

"Alright then, the short explanation is that my Moms a Half-blood daughter of Athena, the Greek goddess of Wisdom," I said, "That means that I have godly blood in my veins."

Rias blinked.

"Thats it?" she asked, "You were worried about telling us that?"

I shook my head.

"No, I was actually planning to tell you after we took out the Stray. I only learnt Grandmas true identity yesterday when she showed up and gave me this."

I held up my pendent.

"Then why are you so agitated?" asked Akeno in confusion.

"Cus I got three Hunters of Artemis upstairs," I deadpanned, "Immortal maidens forever sworn of men and who also have a burning hatred for them more often than not. I'm worried that they're going to wake up, jump to conclusions and try to castrate me."

there were explanations of understanding all round.

"You know, the fact you have godly blood could explain your resistance to Light," said Rais.

Koneko stood and walked up to me, stopping right in front of me.

"Koneko?"

suddenly, she shoved me, sending me stumbling back into the chair behind me and plonked herself firmly in my lap, curling up like an overlarge cat.

"I want my seat," she said, before laying her head on my chest and closing her eyes.

"Um, OK…" I said, confused.

"Jeeze, will you two please stop beating around the bush and date already?" grumbled Issei quietly, earning a book to the head.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We go on as we were," said Rias, "We all have quirks that make us unique and trust me, having a Goddess for a Grandma is the least of it."

Kiba got to his feet.

"If you'll excuse me, I should get going," said the Knight, an odd look on his face, before he left the room.

"Guess we'd best get going to," said Issei, getting to his feet with Asia and Rias, "See you guys tomorrow."

"And I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, ufufuf," said Akeno as she left, leaving me with a sleeping girl in my lap.

I glanced down at Koneko and smiled.

"Dating Koneko huh?" I muttered before removing my pendent and flicking it, turning it into a blanket that I draped over us before taking off my glasses and resting my head back.

* * *

><p>the next morning I woke up to a flash and the sight of my grinning sister standing over me, spinning a camera around a finger on the strap. I groaned and tried to lift my arm to rub my eyes, only to find them trapped. I looked down and saw that during the night Koneko had grabbed my arm in a vice like grip and was hugging it for all she was worth.<p>

"Hey sis, you got a crowbar?" I asked, "I think I'll need it to get my arm back."

Niko just snickered and walked out of the room. I sighed and looked down at the silver haired Rook on my lap before shaking her shoulder.

"Hey Koneko, its time to get up."

Koneko mumbled and hugged my arm tighter, burying her head in my chest. I sighed and shook her shoulder a little harder.

"Come on Koneko, wake up. I need my arm back."

Koneko mumbled again and stared, blearily opening her eyes and yawning cutely as she stretched.

"Good morning," I said, rubbing my newly freed arm to get the feeling back, "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time," said Koneko, settling back into my lap.

"You know, as comfortable as this is, I need to get up," I said, "I need to go check on the Hunters and probably get shot at."

Konekos response was to hug me tighter.

"You can sit on my lap later," I said.

Koneko pouted slightly, but got off me all the same, allowing the blanket to fall off her. I grabbed the corner and flicked it, causing it to turn into a scarf that I wrapped around my neck.

"What? scarves are cool.," I said in response to the look I was getting from Koneko and Niko who was standing in the doorway, "By the way sis, could you prepare three extra breakfasts today? I need to feed our guests."

I had informed my sister the previous night of the presence of the three injured Hunters. Niko nodded and lead the way into the kitchen where we enjoyed a quick breakfast before I grabbed three plates of food and headed for the spare room with them on a tray. I opened the door and immediately stepped to the side, dodging the hail of arrows that would have hit me otherwise.

"Is that how you girls thank the guy who saved your lives?" I asked with some amusement as I stepped into the room and placed the tray on the table in the room, ignoring the three bows that were trained on me, "Breakfast is served."

"Who ist thou?" demanded the oldest, making me turn to face them with a raised eyebrow.

"Thou? bit out of date aren't you?" I asked, earning a growl of annoyance, "And it's considered polite to introduce yourself first Hunter-san."

"Ignorant boy!" yelled one of the girls, the one who looked to be related to Apollo, "Where are we?"

I sighed and walked over to the desk, pulling out the chair and sitting down on it in reverse, resting my arms on the back and my chin on my forearms, regarding the three girls who had not relaxed in the slightest.

"You know you three can relax right?" I asked, "I don't intend to hurt any of you."

"Ha, like you could!" scoffed the loud girl.

I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Good gods, you're even more annoying than Mom said," I grumbled, "Fine, my names Ren Tenno and last night I saved you guys from being eaten by three Cyclops who have read way too much Tolkien and am now offering you breakfast. your at my place and are welcome to leave whenever you like as soon as you've eaten breakfast."

The loud girl scoffed loudly, but the eldest and clear leader of the bunch relaxed and eased of the tension on her bowstring, although she didn't put it away.

"Zoe?" asked the other girl.

"The boy is telling being honest," she said, "He is not hiding anything."

she turned back to me and glared at me.

"This does not mean we trust thee."

I nodded.

"Thats fine, but could you please tell me your names?"

the leader seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding.

"Tis fair, we know yours after all," she said, "I am Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis, and this is Rachel, a daughter of Apollo and Maria, Daughter of Athena."

I nodded at both, my eyes lingering for a second on my apparent aunt before jerking my thumb at the food by the door.

"You should eat that before it goes cold."

Zoe nodded and grabbed a plate. That seemed to be enough for the Maria and she relaxed as well, grabbing one of the other plates. Rachel however apparently wasn't willing to trust me in the slightest.

"Of course he's hiding something!" she yelled, "he's a boy! there always hiding something!"

"Well, I've got a mars bar in my pocket I was saving for later," I said, pulling the chocolat bar out, "But other than that, I got nothing."

The loud girl snarled at me and loosed her arrow, only for me to catch it in mid air, and drew her knives before charging me. I kicked off and spun on the chair, kicking her legs out from under her, sending her crashing to the floor, before slamming a foot into her chest, keeping her in place as one end of Orpheda turned into a knife that was quickly pressed against her jugular, ignoring the other two Hunters as they grabbed their bows again.

"I don't know what your problem is, but don't drag me into it," I said mildly.

the Hunter froze under my foot at the touch of cold bronze, but glared at me none the less.

"My problem is that you damn males always lie cheat and steal!" she spat, "You've probably drugged that food so you can have your way with us!"

I raised an eyebrow before a slight chuckle emerged from my throat. I took my foot of Rachel's chest and allowed the knife in my hand to turn back to fabric, before kicking the floor and rolling over to the table where I stole a rasher of bacon of each plate and ate them.

"There, safe," I said, "And they would be. not only do I hate all who would try and force themselves on anyone, I regularly hang out with girls who would kick my ass yo Hell and back if I even thought of it."

I glanced at the clock and got to my feet.

"Well, this has been fun, but I need to be heading off to school. Your wounds should be all healed and you can go when you want. leave your plates in the sink when you leave."

I waved and left the room.

Rachal glared at the shut door and sat down with a harumph. as she did, she felt something press into her side from her pocket. she pulled the thing out and saw it was a mars bar.

**END! hope you like this one. its more of a filler before the story starts back up. This is the last of PJ we'll see for a while, but I do plan to have an arc later with it in.**

**Orpheda's default form will be a scarf from now on, like how Irina keeps her Excalibur in the form of some string. why? cus, like Ren said, scarves are cool!**


	6. Chapter 6

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**hi everyone! now we get back into the real story as the Sacred Swordwomen show up to cause trouble for Ren and co! enjoy!**

Chapter 6

I sighed as I walked through the halls of the Old School Building towards the Clubroom. it had been a few days since we had helped the Hunters and Mom had been drilling me and Niko on using our new weapons, Niko having gotten one from Grandma to, although hers had the ability to cut anything. Mom had also taught us both some Words of Power, although we weren't sure whether they would work with our status as Devils

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," I said as I entered the clubroom, "My class ran over packing up..."

I trailed off as I took in the scene before me. Rias and Akeno were sat on one of the couches with the other members of the club standing behind them, while the other couch was occupied by two girls in white cloaks. one had pale brown hair in twin pigtails, while the other had blue hair with a strand of teal. the blue haired girl had a massive object wrapped in bandages leaning against the sofa next to her.

"Did I miss something important?" I asked.

"Not at all," said Rias, "these two were just informing us of their presence here."

"Ren? you're a Devil too?" asked the brown haired girl. I blinked before remembering.

"Oh, hey Irina, long time no see," I said, "You've definitely grown. and yes, I am a Devil."

"We'll show ourselves out," said Xenovia, getting to her feet, "Remember, don't interfere."

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Rias.

The two women moved to the door where Xenovea paused, looking back at us, or more specifically Asia.

"I wasnt sure, but you are the Witch, Asia Argento,correct?" she asked abruptly. Asia let out a startled gasp as I frowned lightly at the title.

"y-yes," said the Bishop.

"Oh, I remember hearing about you!" exclaimed Irina, "You're the former Saint who healed a Devil!"

Asia seemed to withdraw back into herself.

"Don't worry, I wont tell the higher-ups I saw you here," said Xenovai, "Just answer one question. do you still believe in God?"

I snorted.

"What's to believe?" I muttered to quietly to be heard, "We all know that Gods exist, heck I'm living proof."

"Dont be ridiculous Xenovia," said Irina, "A Devil believing in God?"

"Its possible to commit treason but still feel guilt," said Xenovia, "Is it not possible for one to become a Devil and still have faith in the Lord?"

"No, I do still believe," said Asia, "I cannot believe after believing in Him my whole life."

"I see," said Xenovia, gripping the hilt of her sword, "In that case you should let us kill you right now. If you truly believe then God will forgive your sins."

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, "I will not sit idly by while you threaten my family!"

"Ren," murmured Asia.

"Not one of you came to save Asia when she begged for Salvation," I growled, "All she ever wanted was to make friends, a basic need for all Humans! I truly admire the fact she can still believe in God after all that."

"Asia was a Saint, they have no need of things like friendship," said Xenovia, freeing her sword from the chain which retreated back into my scarf, "All they need is the love of God."

I snarled.

"I call Bullshit!" I yelled, "You people tailor make your Saints and when they have fulfilled there purpose there cast aside! it is for that reason that my respect for your organisation is nonexistent!"

"God loves us all," said Irina, "If she prayed and nothing happened then her Faith was lacking."

"What is that girl to you?" asked Xenovia.

"Thats easy, shes my comrade," I said, "She is my friend and the person whos put me back together more times than I can count. If need be i will demolish the entire church to keep her safe!"

"Heh, a mear Devil running his mouth," said Xenovia, "was that a challenge?"

"This is perfect timing," said Kiba, "I will be your opponent."

"and you are?" asked Xenovia.

"Your Sempai, albeit a failure," said Kiba, a dark look on his face.

"And I'll get in on this too," I growled, glaring at the two girls, "Lets see if your faith can stand up against my resolve."

* * *

><p>Outside, Kiba and I stood opposite the girls on the sports field.<p>

"Before we begin, I would like to confirm that this is an independent duel and will go no further," said Xenovia.

"Yes," said Rias, although she clearly didn't like it.

"In that case lets begin," said the blue haired girl before Knight and Excalibur wielder clashed.

"Ren Tenno, I was shocked when I saw you were a Devil," said Irina.

I shrugged.

"I ain't gonna apologize," I said, "I happen to like my life as it is now. Still, I'd rather not fight an old friend if I can avoid it."

"Because I had an aptitude for the Holy Sword I went to England," said Irina dramatically, completely ignoring me, "And I thought I would be useful serving as the Lords Representative! I have received such a harsh destiny, seeing my childhood crush being turned into a Devil!"

I blinked, wondering if she was even listening to what she was saying.

"This is also the Lords Trial!" she continued, "But by overcoming this trial I will move one step closer to true faith!"

she drew her Excalibur and pointed it at me.

"Come Ren, I shall judge your sins with my Excalibur! Amen!"

I just deadpanned before reaching for my scarf.

"You done?" I asked, pulling off the snake patterned garment, "Cus now I'm fired up and Orpheda's thirsty. lets see whats stronger, the Holy sword or one forged by the God of Forges."

I gripped my weapon as it glowed and turned into a bronze mirror of Irinas Katana. I grinned at the shocked look on her face, before taking a stance.

"I hope you're as good as you say," I said, "otherwise this will be no fun at all."

With those words, I pushed of, cratering the ground with the force of my leap. Irina swiftly brought up her Excalibur, blocking my strike. our blades sparked against one another as I forced her back, carving twin trenches in the ground as Irina dug in her heels in an attempt to stop. It quickly became clear however that the girl was no match for my strength, so she angled her sword to allow mine to slide off it. I stumbled which Irina took advantage of and brought her sword round, intending to put me down before I could take advantage of my greater strength. before her blade could hit though, it glanced off the shaft of a scythe as Orpheda transformed.

"What the..?" asked Irina, only to be forced back as I spun, bringing the blade of the weapon round to split her in two.

"You need to take full advantage of your weapons abilities," I lectured as I pressed my attack, "Whats the point in having a sword that can change form if you never use it?"

I clashed my weapon with Irinas, forcing her down with my greater height and strength.

"Like this for instance," I said as Orpheda glowed and seemed to break apart.

Irina jumped back, just barely avoiding my strike with the Kusarigama I now held.

"Come on, stop holding back!" I yelled as I charged, my weapon changing again, becoming a huge Claymore, "You must be able to do better than that!"

Irina deflected the blow, only for me to change the Claymore into a shortsword and change the trajectory to take her head off. She responded by morphing her sword into a shield and blocking it.

"Now thats more like it!" I said, grinning, "Come on, use that sword to its maximum potential!"

the fight then dissolved into what can best be described as a full on war, with both of us using entire armories worth of different weapons to attack and counter. by this time Xenovia had managed to get Kiba, resulting in the Knight receiving a massive cut to the chest that Asia was working on healing as everyone watched the fight between Irina and I. after a few more clashes, we broke apart and stood opposite each other, both panting heavily with grins on our faces.

"This is fun," I said between pants, "You're really good with that thing."

"You're not bad yourself," said Irina, "One more?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing. but first, I want to try something."

I brought my blade up in a salute.

"I wonder if this will work…"

I stabbed my blade into the air.

"Hephaestus, Prometheus, Apollo, grant my blade the blessing of the suns fire!"

the sunlight momentarily brightened before it seemed to warp around my sword until it was wreathed in golden flames.

"Well now, thats interesting," I muttered, before looking over at Irina who was eyeing my flaming blade wearily, "Ready?"

the swordswoman snapped out of it and nodded, taking a stance. A wind blew through the field before we both pushed off, shooting forwards for the final blow.

* * *

><p>"I told you I'm fine!" I wined as struggled against Konekos hold as Asia looked me over to make sure she had healed all my injuries.<p>

it had been about an hour since the fight had ended with both me and Irina being badly hurt, me by her Holy Sword and her by my Flaming Words of Power.

"Lay still," said Koneko, "Or I'll get Akeno to hold you down."

I froze and looked over at the Queen who had a smile on her face that told me that I did not want her to be the one holding her down.

"I'll be good," I whimpered.

"Good boy."

"Whipped," whispered Issei from the other couch, earning himself a boxing glove to the face courtesy of Orpheda.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I was wandering around the shopping district after school, intending to check out the new game that was in stores, when I came to a square where I was met with the sight of Irina and Xenovia arguing over a painting, before a loud growling noise echoed around the area. I blinked as the two girls blushed before chuckling and walking up to them.<p>

"Hey, are you girls hungry?" I asked.

both turned to look at me and opened their mouths to answer. before they could though, there stomachs decided to save them the trouble.

**GROWWWWLLL!**

I chuckled and beckoned to them.

"Come on, I'll treat you to lunch."

ten minutes later saw the three of us sitting in a diner with a massive pile of dirty plates on the table as Irina and Xenovia tore into yet another plate of food each and I cried over my newly empty wallet.

"Why did you help us?" asked Xenovia suddenly as she pushed her latest empty plate away, "You made it quite clear you didn't like us back at the Clubroom."

I looked at her.

"Actually, its the Church as an organisation I don't like, not the people within it," I explained, "Besides, I never could leave pretty girls in a bind."

both blushed at the complement.

"What do you mean when you said you don't like the Church?" asked Xenovia once she had gotten her blush under control.

I sighed and slumped back against my chair.

"Well, lets start with the obvious," I said, "The entire organisation is full of hypocrites. One of the ten Commandments says 'Thou Shalt not Kill' and yet all throughout history the Church has committed countless atrocities against people simply because they believe something different. to make matters worse, they even do it to other Christians because they worship God in a different way."

I held up my hand to forestall arguments.

"No, don't say anything," I said, "Everyone is entitled to their beliefs, but I don't want to hear what paper thin reasons there may be for committing mass murder. Moving on from that, my next issue comes from the fact that you two are here. They sent two of you on a suicide mission armed with Excaliburs to get back the other fragments from a vastly superior opponent. either the upper ranks are stupid or they are extremely corrupt."

I stood and put a pile of money on the table.

"Feel free to eat as much as you want."

I left the restaurant, just missing Issei and Koneko as they entered from the other door.

I was so deep in thought that I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up walking into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I apologised.

"Oh thats fine young man, I wasn't looking where I was going either," said the elderly gentleman I had walked into. he was wearing a grey hat, coat, a pair of white gloves and a tie and carried a cane. there was also something...off about him, like he was fake.

I watched the man for a moment as he walked off, before turning and walking off. had I waited just one more second, I would have seen a woman vanish in a flash of blue.

**END! hope you liked the fight and can forgive the slight bit of jumping I did there. If anyone can guess the identity of the old man, they get cookies from a Chibi Irina.**

**I also apologise for anyone I may have inadvertently offended by Rens description of the Church. it was not meant to offend anyone and is just an opinion.**

**please leave me a review and have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hi guys! welcome back to my fucked up mind! in this chapter, Ren and Koneko FINALLY stop beating around the bush and we discover something about Ren that will have a huge impact on the future! enjoy!**

Chapter 7

A few days after I treated the two girls to lunch saw me sat crosslegged on my bed, pouring my power into the bracelets in my lap. I was attempting to replicate what I had done with the ring i gave Issei, or at least something similar. the room was completely silent, with the only illumination being the slight yellow glow that surrounded the bracelets. thats why when my phone suddenly started playing Ride of the Valkyries at full blast, I jumped and fell off my bed. I got to my feet, grumbling about annoying little sisters, and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

_"Ren, could you come to the club room?" _asked Rias' voice from the other end, _"I need some help with something."_

"sure thing, but what do you need my help for?"

_"You'll see, but I think you'll like it."_

Now that had me a little worried, but I headed out none the less. When I arrived in the clubroom, it was to find Rias and Sona standing before a Circle.

"Um, whats going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much," said Rias, "We just need to go punish some disobedient children."

"Alright, now why am I here?" I asked, now completely confused.

"You'll see," said Rias again, before leading the way through the circle.

* * *

><p>we emerged on the other side near the house we had fought Viser in. standing in front of the building dressed in priestly attire was Issei, Saji and Koneko.<p>

"What the hell Kiba," grumbled Issei.

"What the hell indeed, hmm," said Rias, making Saji and Issei freeze in fear.

a short while later saw the three guilty ones kneeling before Rias and Sona, looking extremely sorry for themselves and having just told us there reasons for acting without consent.

"trying to destroy the Excalibur?" asked Rias, rubbing her eyes in exasperation, "I can't believe you three."

"What troublesome children we have here," said Sona, her glasses reflecting the light as she glared at her Pawn.

"Kiba went after that Valpa person did he?" asked Rias.

"yes, along with those two from the Church," confirmed Issei, "We thought we could contact you if things went tits up."

"would you have had a chance with Kibas obsession with revenge?" asked the red-haired King.

I scowled at that, but kept quiet.

"Why did you go along with this Koneko?" asked Rias, looking at the silver haired Rook.

"I didn't want Kiba to go," she said, looking down sadly.

Rias sighed and knelt before her Servants.

"Well, theres no use crying over spilled milk," she said, "But I hope you understand that your actions may have far reaching consequences."

"We're sorry Prez," said Issei and Koneko together, bowing their heads.

"You need to repent your actions!" Sonas voice suddenly cut through the night as she lifted her glowing hand.

"ARRR! IM SORRY PRESIDENT!" yelled Saji as he scrambled on hands and knees.

"Thats not good enough," said Sona, "You will be punished!"

the sound of screams followed as Issei, Koneko, and I watched.

"I'll get my familiar to search for Kiba," said Rias, ignoring the scene going on behind her, "When hes found, we will all go out to bring him back."

"Yes President," said the three of us.

Rias smiled and wrapped her arms around Issei and Koneko, hugging them close.

"Honestly, you children worry me so much," she said, "I'm glad you're safe."

"How come I get punished and they get a hug?" shouted Saji.

"Rias has her way and I have mine," said Sona.

"Oh how I'm glad to have such a merciful master!" sang Issei.

"Oh Issei," said Rias, "Stick your butt out."

"Wha? but I thought we were forgiven?" asked Issei.

"Its a masters job to punish their servants," said Rias, raising an ominously glowing hand, "you will receive the same punishment of 1000 spanks!"

Issei gained a terrified look, but one glance at me standing off to the side with a blank look on my face and Orpheda on the form of a large, spiked club made him reconsider trying to run, so he crouched before Rias with tears flowing down his face. Before Rias could begin though, Koneko took the same position, forcing me to turn away with a bloody nose when I got an eyeful of her panties.

"Koneko?" questioned Rias.

"I should be punished to," said Koneko, "Its not fair that Issei be the only one punished when I helped him."  
>"No, it was ally idea," protested Issei, "she just wanted to help Kiba! please don't punish her for my mistakes!"<p>

"Do you really feel that way Koneko?" asked Rias.

"I do," said Koneko.

"Alright," said Rias, "your punishment will be to go with Ren to the Art Exibition."

silence. then,

"Eh?"

"My father gave me two tickets to the art exhibition thats at the museum at the moment," said Rias, holding up two tickets, "Unfortunately, I can't go for various reasons and it would be a shame to waste them. so, you'll go with Ren instead."

The area was completely silent for a moment before I sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you have been planning this from the start?" i asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Rias, innocently.

I just gave her a deadpan look.

"Now, back to Issei."

SMACK!

"OW! WHY DOES KONEKO GET A DATE WHILE I GET A SPANKING!"

* * *

><p>The next day after school saw me waiting outside the front doors of the museum for Koneko to arrive. I glanced around uneasily, my senses telling me that there was something nearby. I had been feeling this a lot lately and it was getting rather annoying.<p>

"Ren?" said a voice I vaguely recognised.

I looked and saw my neighbour, a rather scrawny kid with short brown and eyes, stood nearby.

"Hey Yuji, what's up?" I asked. the second I said his name, a feeling of dread settled over me as my mind shot back to the old man I had walked into yesterday.

"_Oh fuck, I think I just found another crossover."_

"Nothing much, just here with a friend," said Yuji, indicating to the girl at his side, "This is Kazumi Yoshida, a classmate of mine."

I nodded to the girl politely while inside I was busy making plans to tip a bag of angry ferrets down Daves pants. why ferrets? I have no idea.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ren Tenno, Yujis neighbour," I said to the girl.

"N-nice to meet you too," said Kazumi, bowing politely.

"So why are you two here?" I asked before a grin crossed my face, "On a date?"

Kazumis face instantly went bright red and steam billowed from her ears as Yujis cheeks pinked.

"N-no, we're just friends!" yelled the boy. Kazumi looked slightly upset from that statement.

"Whatever you say," I said, "Just be careful you don't make that girl you've been walking to school with lately jealous."

I gave the boy a wink and walked off, chuckling lightly to myself. While I may have over reacted slightly to discovering some of the other crossovers in this fucked up world, I could live with this one. Shakugan no Shana was one of my favorite Anime after all. I made my way through the crowd, reaching the doors where I found Koneko waiting for me.

"Hey there Kitty-cat," I said, walking up to her.

"H-hey Ren," said Koneko blushed lightly at the nickname that she normally hated.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before I sighed.

"Well, we can't stand here blocking the door all day, lets go."

I offered my arm which a blushing Koneko took and together we walked into the museum, with me tossing a glare over my shoulder at the 'hiding' Issei and Saji who were wearing Groucho Marx glasses, long coats and carrying newspapers to hide behind.

"Curses, he saw through our flawless disguise!"

Inside, Koneko and I slowly made our way through the exhibits, making small talk and comments at pieces we liked. Eventually, we reached a wide open Atrium with floor to ceiling windows and several food stalls scattered around the lower levels. sitting on a sofa across the balcony we were on was a very familiar old man who was holding a blue flame in his hands before it vanished. The Crimson Denizen looked up and caught my eye, inclining his head slightly.

"Koneko, I need to do something quickly," I said, "Do you want to take a break and get some food?"

Koneko looked at me with worry in her eye, but nodded none the less.

"If you do something stupid, I'm giving you to Akeno," she said as she walked of.

I gulped lightly at the threat before making my way across the balcony to where Lamis was sitting.

"Greetings to you young man," said the being as I approached.

"Cut the act," I said, "I can tell you're not human, so what are you?"

"If I must cut the act then so must you," said Lamis, "I know you know who and what I am, just as I know who and what you are, ****** *******."

My eyes widened in shock and I took a few steps back as Lamis called me by my old name.

"H-how the hell do you know that name?" I demanded, gripping one end of my scarf in preparation to fight.

"Calm yourself young Outsider," said Lamis, "I mean you no harm. I know that name because I know that you are not from this world. You are an Outsider, a soul from another world born into another that they know to be fiction. Not many could tell, but those of us who cross the boundaries of worlds can always tell"

I stared at the Denizen before slumping down onto the seat across from him.

"How do you know?" I asked at length, "I can understand you can tell I'm not originally from here, but how can you possibly know my name?"

"Ah, now that I shall keep a secret for now," said the Corpse Collector, getting to his feet, "For now, be content to enjoy life. You have many battles ahead of you and you must take what piece you can between them."

he looked over at where Koneko was coming towards us.

"And keep that one close. she will always be there for you."

I nodded.

"I will. thank you, Spiral Wind Harp."

Lamis nodded and smiled before walked away, consuming a passing torch on the way.

"Who was that?" asked Koneko as she joined me.

"Just a crazy old man," I said, smiling at her, "But thats not important, theres more to see."

I grabbed her hand and lead her back into the museum. Lamis was right, I did have plenty of fights on the horizon, likely far more than I knew or even wanted to know about. I should take each tiny moment of peace and make the most of it.

**END! a bit of a nothing chapter, but it will be important for the future, so yeah. next time we will be getting back into the action as Kokabiels attack begins and we may even get to see Rens Spirit awaken if I get far enough.**

**Now, I have been looking at Rens harem and have decided to make a few changes to it. keep in mind that until they actually get together, no one is guaranteed. except Koneko, but thats a given.**

**Koneko**

**Ravel**

**Irina**

**Athena(CAMPIONE)**

**Yuri(CAMPIONE)**

**Liliana(CAMPIONE)**

**(Hecate(SnS))**

**Im sure I'm gonna get some shtick for that, but I do have reasons. I want Ren to have a more sibling relationship with Akeno and I can't think of a way to get Yuuma to come back. If someone can suggest it, I'll put her back.**

**I also figure I should give you a list of all the worlds in this and that will have arcs for definite or I'm on the fence about. I left out DXD for obvious reasons.**

**Campione**

**Shakugan no Shana**

**Percy Jackson**

**(Angel Beats)**

**(Mortal Instruments)**

**(Future Diary)**

**(Maximum Ride)**

**Most of these will get maybe an Arc or two. If you think I should add more or if you really don't like any in brackets, let me know. **

**as always, drop me a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to this epic tale! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I stood in the center of a clearing in the woods near the town, panting lightly as I admired my handiwork. the entire clearing was covered in scars, craters and burns from the training session I had just finished.

"Phew, Its finally finished," I said.

I turned to leave before something shot out of the bushes and careened into me, knocking me over. I blinked and looked down, coming face to face with Irina who looked exhausted and was covered in scuffs and scratches.

"Not that you're not attractive, but I kind of already have a girlfriend," I quipped, only to be ignored as Irina scrambled to her feet and looked around wildly.

"Oh looky here!" said a familiar and unwelcome voice, "Not only do I get another Excalibur, I also get to kill a shitty Devil! Oh happy days!"

I sighed as Freed skipped into the clearing, waving Excalibur Rapidly round like a toy.

"Oh great, its the Shitty Priest," I muttered, drawing my sword, "Just when my day was looking up."

"Hey, don't talk down to me you shitty Devil scum!" yelled Freed, "I'll kill you!"

He charged, bringing his sword round to strike me. I blocked, redirecting the deadly sword away from my body.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked.

"Not a chance, Shitty Devil!" yelled the crazy priest before he vanished.

I growled and took a stance, transforming Orphida into a Kusarigama for better mobility. I felt movement at my back and glanced backwards to see Irina standing there with her Excalibur in the form of a Katana.

"Hes my foe to," she said in answer to my questioning look.

I nodded and turned my attention back the the clearing, just in time to bring my weapon up to deflect Rapidly away from cutting of my head.

"Well, I'll need all the help I can get," I said, "I can sort of follow his movements, but hes faster than Kiba. I need a bit of time to get used to his speed."

Irina nodded, adjusting her grip on her sword.

"Left," I said, snapping my hand out and throwing one of my Scythes, forcing Freed to jump away before he vanished again.

from there the fight turned into a game of cat and mouse, with Irina and I deflecting and countering as best we could as Freed pressed his attack. Irina took a few strikes, including an especially nasty one when she stopped him from cutting me in two. fortunately I hadn't taken any hits as, resistance to Holy or not, the Holy Swords like Excalibur were still more than enough to put me down. I had taken some near misses though and they had left smarting skin that was making fighting difficult.

"Damn, how long can he keep this up?" I demanded as I deflected another strike, "Moving that fast has got to eat up energy!"

"Unfortunately not," said Irina, being serious for once, "Although hes moving incredibly quickly, it doesn't take any more energy than a leisurely stroll."

"Aww fuck me," I groaned, "In that case, I'm gonna do something reckless."

"What?" asked Irina

"Words of Power," I replied before tossing my sword straight up where it seemed to stick in thin air, "Orpheda, to you I entrust the battlefield! Serpent of Fire, crush him to dust, swallow him whole, burn him to ash!"

a golden yellow magic circle appeared from which a huge snake made completely of writhing blood red and black flames erupted, coiling around us protectively, glearing over the clearing with eyes made of golden flame.

Freed suddenly appeared, having tripped over a rock at the Serpent of Fires sudden appearance.

"What in Gods name is this thing?" yelled Irina, gaping at the massive reptile coiling around us.

"This is the Serpent of Fire, my Swords true form," I said, "Its one of the most powerful form my sword has."

the Serpent loomed over Freeds form, the Psycho Priest shivering as the snake eyed him like its next meal.

"Maybe I should retreat," muttered Freed, taking a step back. The Snake struck and Freed yelped and vanished, disappearing from my senses entirely.

"Hes gone," I said, "And thank the gods for that."

Irina slumped to the ground, her sword slipping from her numb fingers as exhaustion and her injuries got the best of her. I sat next to her, my Snake coiling around us to make sure Freed didn't slip back. Suddenly, a huge amount of power appeared right above us before the world was engulfed in blinding light and burning pain.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

At Isseis house, Issei, Rias and Asia were all getting ready for bed, the same one, when Rias suddenly sensed something outside. she dashed to the window and looked out to see Freed Sellzen standing outside with a grin on his face as he beckoned to her.

"Its the Shitty Priest!" said Issei as he joined her at the window.

Outside, the three Devils faced off with the Priest.

"Wassup Issei, Asia, you look well," said Freed, "Could you have had sex already? Ah, sorry if that was too blunt, but I've always had trouble reading the mood."

"Why you..!"

"Issei, stop," commanded Rias, stopping the Pawn in his tracks, before she looked up at where a winged silhouette could be seen against the moon, "What is your business with us, Fallen Angel?"

"I suppose its nice to meet you, daughter of the Gremory Clan," said the Fallen One, "Your red hair is most fitting. you remind me so much of your brother its sickening."

"Greetings, Fallen Angel Overseer Kokabiel," said Rias.

"Here, a little souvenir and this is yours anyway."

the Fallen Angel tossed the two bundles he was carrying, revealing them to be a pair of bodys. Issei dashed forwards and caught one as Rias grabbed the other. They were Irina and Ren, both badly injured but Ren had the worst of it. his entire body was covered in blood and burns that were still steaming and both were unconscious. gripped in Rens hand was the shattered remains of his sword.

"Oh no, Ren, Irina!" yelled Issei, "Asia, help them!"

"Right!"

The Bishop dashed forwards and crouched beside Ren who was far more badly injured, her hands lighting up with her Twilight Healing.

"You bastard!" yelled Rias, werling on Kokabiel.

"Now now, no need for that," said the Fallen Angel condescendingly, "They did so well against Freed that I had to take them out myself. To bad the other two got away."

"I may be a Gremory, but I'm also a King," yelled Rias, "Trying to force me to concede something to you is pointless!"

"Oh I'm not stupid enough to try something like that," said Kokabiel, "Although if I violate and kill Sirzechs little sister I'm sure that his fury will be directed at me. And that would be perfect for my plans."

"What are you after?" growled Rias.

"Your headquarters is at Kuoh Academy, right?" asked Kokabiel, apparently ignoring the question, "I was thinking of going on a little rampage there. if I do, won't Sirzechs intervene?"

"What? but if you do that you'll start another war!" yelled Rias.

"Then my wish will be granted!" yelled Kokabiel, "I thought that by stealing the Excaliburs I could goad Michael into a war but the coward only sent two measly Exorcists and some Holy Sword users! How utterly boring! So doesnt going berserk in the headquarters of the little sister of one of the Satans sound like fun?!"

"Damned warmonger!" hissed Rias, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Thats right, since the end of the three way war I've been unbelievably board!" yelled Kokabiel, "Azazel and Shemhazai are too impersonal about war. since it ended they've done nothing but meaningless research! But enough talk, one way or another, I'll have my war! you either fight or I destroy your HQ to draw out the Satans!"

"This guys fucked in the head!" exclaimed Issei.

"hyhahah, isn't my bosses insanity great?" asked Freed, "I'm getting pumped to, I've never had a reward like this before!"

he pulled open his coat to reveal four unique swords.

"This is Excalibur Rapidly, Nightmare and Transparent," he said "And this is Mimic I got from that girl."

he indicated to the string tied round his arm.

"I want to get Destruction too," continued the Priest, "I'm the worlds first wielder of multiple Excalibur. and I've been told by old man Valpa theres a more convenient way to wield the swords! being invincible is great, I'm the greatest aren't I?"

"What are you collecting the Excaliburs for?" demanded Rias.

"If you want to know follow us!" yelled Kokabiel, "Its time for war Rias Gremory!"

Freed pulled something out of his coat and threw it, releasing a blinding flash and when it cleared, the two were gone.

"Asia, get those two to the infirmary!" yelled Rias, spinning around, "Issei, get everyone together. I will not let him harm our school and I will make him pay for hurting Ren!"

* * *

><p><span>Rens POV<span>

I was floating in complete darkness.

"_Where am I?"_

I tried to look around, only to find that my body was to heavy to move.

"_What happened?"_

My mind threw out a blinding flash of light.

"_Oh yeah, thats right. I guess I'm dead again then. aww well."_

"**Would you really give up that easily?"**

"_Whos there? Z? No, thats not his voice."_

"**I thought you were better than that. I thought you'd keep fighting for your friends."**

"_My friends?"_

The darkness suddenly retreated in front of me as images began to flash as if on a TV screen. Me, my sister and mom laughing together round the table, the ORC altogether, Godou, Erica and Yuri, Grandma Athena and finally Koneko smiling at me, her form lit up as if in a spotlight.

"**Would you really leave all of these people alone?"**

The image changed to a graveyard with all the people from the vision standing around an open grave and a casket with tears in their eyes. Koneko stood at the front, openly sobbing as Rias did her best to comfort her.

"**Your work is not yet done, Ren Tenno, Outsider of Fire. You are still needed to protect this world."**

The image changed once more to show me stood with three other people, swathed in shadow but clearly wielding the powers of Water, Earth and Air as we stood before a huge shadow with glowing red eyes and a gaping maw.

"_What?"_

"**All will become clear with time. for now, WAKE!"**

With that last word, the world of darkness was filled with a blinding light and I shot bolt upright, scaring the crap out of Mom who were standing next to my bed.

"Ren, you're OK!" excalmed Mom as she grabbed me in a bone cracking hug, "I was so worried!"

I sat frozen as I felt tears soaking into my shirt. I had never seen my normally unflappable mother like this, although I suppose it was understandable as I had almost died. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around Moms shoulders, comforting her as best I could.

"There there mom, I'm fine," I said, "It'll take more than a crazy Fallen Angel to kill me."

Mom chuckled and pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"I guess your right," she said.

I smiled at her, before suddenly stiffening.

"How long was I out?" I asked, worry filling my voice.

"Only about an hour," said Mom, "Its actually incredible. about ten minutes ago your wounds started glowing and sealing themselves. your now almost back to full health."

"What about the fight?" I asked, "I can't imagine Kokabiel hasn't started a fight after all that."

"Still going on at the school," said Mom, becoming serious again.

I cursed and threw of my sheets, grabbing my clothes where they were sitting neatly folded on a chair.

"So, you're going?" asked Mom as I started getting dressed.

"I have to," I said, "And don't try and stop me."

Mom shook her head.

"As much as I'd love to, I cannot," she said, tears in her eyes once more, "You're a man now and must make your own choices about what path to follow. Just promise me that you'll come home safely?"

"Always," I said, stepping in front of my mom and hugging her, "I'll always come home, even if I have to drag myself with one arm."

Mom chuckled and handed me something. I looked and saw it was Orpheda, once more in pristine shape.

"Heh, she really is an immortal serpent," I said, gently running a finger up the blades spine, feeling the sword shiver slightly at my touch.

"Indeed," said Mom, "Remember Ren, the Words of Power have the power to slay Gods."

I nodded and hugged her one more time before running from the room.

**END! hope you liked it and at least shed a tear at the bit in the middle!**

**Now then, I need OCs! As you can probably tell, I intend to have others like Ren appear in the future, both as Allies and Enemies. I have a few rules which are as follows:**

**they must be from a world that is set on earth in the present. aliens who come to earth are allowed. I would prefer it come from one of the list in the last chapter, but its not a requirement.**

**stick to the rules of the world of origin.**

**sensible colouration. what I mean by this is simple. normally when I do this I get people with two toned hair and Heterochromia. thats great, but I don't want stuff like that! If you have a reason for it, like its tied to their power or something i'll consider it, otherwise they'll go straight in the discarded pile.**

**finally, for the love of all things holy, balance them! I have no interest in OP characters.**

**if you have any questions, PM me and PM me your entries. the best four will become Rens fellows as seen in the vision, but others may make appearances if I like them. I need the usual stuff, name, age, appearance, powers and gear.**

**now I'm done with that, please leave me a review and have a nice evening/day.**


	9. Chapter 9

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hi guys. Its now time for some serious fighting as Ren takes on Kokabiel!**

Chapter 9

The school was a battleground and not one that was looking up for the ORC. not one person was uninjured, with the exception of a smug looking Kokabiel.

"What an interesting house you have Rias Gremory," he said, "The Red Dragon Emporer, a failed Holy Sword experiment, Baraqiel daughter and a Half-blood of the Greeks who uses Words of Power!"

"WHAT?!"

yelled everyone.

"Is it true Akeno, are you the daughter of a Fallen Angel?" asked Issei in a shocked tone.

"Hehe, how terribly amusing this is," said Kokabiel, "A pechent for inferior products must run in the family."

"Your insulting comments about my brother will not be tolerated," growled Rias, "But for insulting my servants, you will pay the ultimate price and **DIE!"**

"Oh please come and try it!" said Kokabiel, crashing into the ground in a cloud of dust, "You do realise you're facing the archenemy of Devils? might as well make the most of it, you never know when you'll get another chance."

"Hey Fallen Angel Douchnozzle," said Issei, "If you say one more rude thing to Rias and Akeno, I will kick your ass! Don't test me either you bird man freak!"

"Really? you must be an idiot," said Kokabiel, creating a sword of light.

"I am what I am asshole," said Issei, "Now stay right there if you want some."

"Hold it."

A familiar voice suddenly sounded as something fell from the sky and smashed into the ground in front of Issei.

"Sorry Issei, but this assholes mine."

the dust cleared to reveal Ren standing there with Orpheda in hand and a determined look on his face.

"Ren!" yelled Koneko.

"What are you doing idiot!" yelled Rias, "Theres no way your wounds have healed!"

Ren turned to look at his friends.

"Don't worry about me," he said, lifting his shirt to show unblemished flesh, "I'm fine. All I need to do is kick this guys ass."

"Oh, you really intend to fight me?" asked Kokabiel, "Even after I almost killed you last time we met?"

"That was a cheap shot," said Ren, "And I'm more than ready this time. In fact, I think I have the advantage. after all, I have this."

Ren brought up his sword and threw it into the air.

"Serpent of Fire, to you, I entrust the words of power of lamentation and anger! Bathe in the holy blood of his last moments, and manifest yourself as the Holy Lance of Longinus!"

a bright yellow magic circle appeared around the sword as it glowed with the same colour and transformed into the ornait lance that was the weapon that allowed mortals to take down gods. Ren caught it and spun it around to point at Kokabiel.

"Well now, so you can use those Words of Power," said the grinning Angel, "To think that a Devil could use the Words of Golgatha. this might be interesting after all."

Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Shut it and lets fight!" He yelled, charging.

Kokabiel met the charge, Cursed Lance to Spear of Light, before both broke away and vanished, before reappearing and colliding once more. the two fought with such speed that only Kiba and Xenovia could keep up.

"Such incredible speed," whispered Kiba in awe, "Its hard to believe Rens a Rook when he can move faster than most Knights."

"Ren, please be careful," whispered Koneko.

Back on the battlefield, Ren was beginning to tire. His wounds may have been healed, but he hadn't really recovered from his injuries and it was beginning to slow him down a little. not that it really showed and most would have missed it. however, Kokabiel was an old and skilled fighter and picked up on it in an instant.

"Are you slowing down?" he asked as the two clashed once more, "It seems that you aren't quite as healed as it appeared."

"Shut it," growled Ren, "I may not be at full strength, but I'm more than ready to take you down!"

He pushed hard and stabbed forward with his spear, just nicking Kokabiels face as he dodged, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Oh, not bad," said the Angel, touching his face and looking at the blood on his fingers, "It has been a long time since someone like you has hurt me."

He looked over at Ren who was panting heavily and clearly only barely on his feet.

"You're on your last legs. Such a disappointment."

He fired a huge blast of light at Ren who tried to move, only to stumble in exhaustion and fall to his knees. before the light could annihilate the red-headed Devil however, a flash of movement appeared in front of him as Xenovia and Kiba appeared and deflected the attack.

"Nice work Ren," said the Knight, "Now leave the rest to us."

Both charged, striking out at the powerful Fallen Angel, only for him to create another blade of light and block both.

"Oh, whats more fun that Holy Sword and Holy Devil Sword?" asked Kokabiel.

"This," said Koneko as she appeared above the Fallen Angel, dropping towards him at incredible speed.

before she could hit though, Kokabiels wings appeared and, in a flurry of motion sent all three flying badly injured.

"Koneko no!" yelled Ren as he struggled to get to his feet, _"Damn, come one, move!"_

"Oh, so you can still move?" asked Kokabiel, looking over at Ren, "Well, I can't have that. Now be a good boy and Die!"

he fired and orb of light at me, only for it to be deflected once more by Xenovia.

"Why do you fight so hard for a bunch of losers who don't even know they've lost their master?" asked the Fallen Angel.

"Mind clarifying," growled Rias.

"Tell me what you mean, who's lost their master?" demanded Xenovia as she took a stance.

"Woops, that just slipped right out," said the Angel, chuckling slightly.

"Answer my question!"

"HehehehHAHHAHAHHA!" laughed Kokabiel, "I guess I really am trying to start a war, so theres no point in hiding it any more. I guess I can tell you the brutal truth."

"In the previous three way war, God was actually killed along with the Three Great Devil Kings!"

"No way Gods dead?" asked Xenovia, clearly in shock along with everyone else.

Ren growled as he once more tried to move.

"_Come on, while he distracted monologuing, I have to move!"_

He glanced over at where Koneko was laying as he tuned out the Fallen Angels rant.

"_I can't fail her, I can't fail my friends, come on, MOVE!"_

Deep inside Rens Soul, a crack appeared in the tank that held his Spirit as the being opened his eyes.

"**Its time."**

Suddenly, the area around Ren seemed to freeze.

"**Do you really wish to fight? even if it will cost you your life?"**

"Z?"

"**I can offer you power, enough power to take down this H wannabe, but I cannot guarantee that you will survive.**

"Heh, like I care. Even if I die here, so long as I protect my friends, I will never give up."

Ren looked around at everyone's frozen forms, his eyes lingering on Koneko, who was looking, not at Kokabiel like everyone else, but at me with tears running down her cheeks. for Z who was looking through his master's eyes, the girl was momentarily superimposed by another with blond hair, blue eyes and clad in pink and black armour.

"**Heh, you truly do remind me of him. alright, I shall lend you my power, just like I did that brat Vent."**

"Huh, wait, are you..?"

"**You already know my name, so I wont tell you it again. Now go and show me how much like X you truly are, Ren Tenno!"**

The world around Ren restarted, just in time for me to hear the end of Kokabiels speech.

"And no I shall have the honour of restarting the great war by killing Sirzechs' little sister!" he yelled as a huge spear of light appeared above him and hurtled towards the group. Everyone moved, shields and attacks appearing, only to be smacked aside by the massive attack. before it could hit though, a flash of red appeared in front of it and it dissipated against a huge shield of bronze with a Gorgon's head engraved on the metal.

"What do you think you're doing Asshole? I'm not done yet."

"What the hell? how can you be standing again?" demanded the Fallen Angel as the shield vanished revealing Ren standing there panting.

"Heh, I won't give up, not until my body is turned to ash!" he said, "I will protect everyone!"

My hands began to glow yellow, signifying the activation of my Sacred Gear.

"No Ren, don't do it!" shouted Rias, "In your condition theres no way you can make an Armour strong enough to take him on!"

"Sorry Rias, but thats not an order I can follow," said Ren, "Besides, I have some help."

"What?"

"Activate, Balance Breaker!"

the golden glow changed, becoming bright blue as lines of what appeared to be code began to pore from my hands and cover my form, before exploding out, kicking up a huge cloud of dust and forcing everyone to shield their faces.

"What in the world is this power?" demanded Kokabiel.

the cloud of dust slowly dissipated, revealing a faint silhouette clad in angular armour.

"Ren?" asked Issei hesitantly.

the silhouette suddenly seemed to sprout wings as its eyes and an arrow on its forehead lit up with blue light. the sudden blast of energy blew away the dust and reveled Rens Balance Breaker.

he was clad in a skintight black undersuit, covered in red and white armour. his feet were covered with red boots with black soles and yellow disks on the ankles that extended up to cover his shins and knees. his thighs were covered in white plates that wrapped all the way around his legs and matched the armoured belt that surrounded his waist. his hands were covered in black gloves with white fingers and his wrists and forearms were protected by red and gold armour. his shoulders and chest were covered by a red and gold breastplate and shoulder pads. finally, his head was covered with an angular helmet with white spikes coming from the cheeks and a blue arrow on the forehead that extended to the back where long, golden hair that fell to his waist emerged from the back.

"Zero Gear, online," said Ren, glaring at Kokabiel who was looking at the armoured boy in shock, "Bring it on."

**END! bit of a cliffhanger there, but next time we get to see the final fight between Rens Balance Breaker and Kokabiel. now be honest, how many people were expecting Zero to be Rens Spirit? I know that one person guessed, but how many others did? now, I still need OCs for Outsider characters since I only have one usable one so far cus apparently someone didn't read the rules properly. please leave me a review and have a nice weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Yo, Thanks to everyone who reviewed and an even bigger thanks to those of you who gave me ideas for characters. Now its time for Ren and Kokabiel to clash for real and some mushy stuff at the end. I had someone ask me why I didn't use the mjolnir armour from Halo and my reasoning is simple. I don't like Halo, so why would I use armour from it? now then, please enjoy this latest flurry into the epic tail of the Outsiders!**

Chapter 10

The school yard had been turned into a battleground, craters littering the area and the gym had been completely destroyed. in the center of the chaos two beings stared each other down. One, a Leader Class Fallen Angel with a desire to restart the Great War, the other, a red armoured teenaged Devil with a desire to prevent it.

"**Ren, I should warn you that I cannot hold your Balance Breaker for long," **said Zero, **"Your body has taken far too much damage and is on the verge of shutting down. I will keep it going, but if you keep fighting for more than 5 minutes, the damage will become permanent."**

"So I have five minutes to end this then?" I asked, gripping the hilt of the sword attached to my belt, "Thats plenty."

"**Heh, I knew you'd say that," **said Zero, **"you really are just like X."**

"I'll take that as a complement. now lets stop wasting time and get to kicking this guys ass!"

I drew the Z-saber, the atom thin energy blade appearing with a flash.

"So, you really intend to fight me?" asked Kokabiel, "Even if you do have your Balance Breaker, theres still no way you can possibly.."

he cut of as the tip of my blade appeared an inch from his throat.

"W-what the hell?" he questioned, looking over at where I had been standing a second ago, "How did… not even the fastest Knights are that fast!"

"Thats for me to know and you to find out never," I said, "This is over."

I went to stab him, only to be forced to jump back as he summoned a spear and nearly stabbed me.

"Heh, you should have taken the opportunity to kill me then," said Kokabiel, "After all, miracles only happen once."

"Oh really?" I asked, "Then how do you explain this?"

I vanished, only to reappear behind Kokabiel and bring my sword down, the glowing blade slicing through the ground like it wasnt even there as the Fallen Angel threw himself forwards. I vanished again and reappeared to slam into a tree. Silence filled the area as everyone sweatdropped.

"Oww, I should have known better," I said as I pried myself from the tree, "I'm not used to that much speed yet."

"Is that the best you got?" asked Kokabiel, "One lucky shot and then you do this? don't you fuck with me!"

he summoned a lance and threw it at me. I spun round and brought my blade down, easily slicing straight through the lance and sending both halves flying in opposite directions.

"Sorry about that little cockup," I said, standing up from my crouched position, "I just misjudged how much speed this armour had. it wont happen again."

"Why you little..!" growled the Fallen Angel, "I'll kill you!"

he threw out his hand and a massive number of spears appeared and began to fire at me. I smirked and charged, flickering around the spears and deflecting those I couldn't dodge. I broke through the wall of light and shot towards the Fallen Angel, sword at the ready. Kokabiel swiftly created a sword and blocked my attack, only for my Z-saber to shear straight threw it and forcing him to leap back. He still suffered a cut to the chest though that immediately stated bleeding profusely.

"Why you little brat!" snarled Kokabiel, his wings emerging and carrying him high into the sky, "I'll kill you!"

he raised a hand and a massive spear appeared and began to rapidly expand as he pumped power into it. I scowled and held up my left hand, a small, white gun unfolding from my bracers into my waiting hand. Yellow energy began to gather in front of the barrel. we both finished charging at the same time and released out attacks. Kokabiels was a huge spear of light was bigger than he was, while mine was a beam of energy just as massive. both powerful attacks collided and paused for a moment, before they exploded, throwing up a massive cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared, revealing me standing there, panting lightly.

"heh, looks like even with that power you still aren't strong enough," scoffed Kokabiel, landing across the field from where I stood, "You truly are pathetic!"

"_Damn, I hate to admit it, but hes right," _I thought, my vision blurring, _"Damn it, I just need one more shot…"_

Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder and a surge of energy entered my body. I looked to the side and saw Issei standing there with a grin on his face.

**TRANSFER!**

"You don't have to take all the glory to know," he said, "We can help to."

I blinked and grinned.

"Thanks buddy," I said, before standing up straight and glaring at Kokabiel.

"Oh, you still intend to fight?" he asked, "Even with that power boost, your still on your last legs."

"You have attacked my friends, threatened my town and damn near killed me," I said, ignoring the Fallen Angels comment, "But the worst thing is, the one thing thats signed your death sentence more than any of those things, you've made Koneko cry!" I crouched and held my Z-saber out to the side, focusing all my remaining strength into it. the sword glowed and began to expand, turning from green to flaming red and gold.

"and for that, I'll cut you to pieces!"

"Just you try it!" yelled Kokabiel, creating another spear.

I pushed of, my blade held out to the side as I flew at Kokabiel at incredible speed. Kokabiel created a spear and met my charge, the two of us colliding in a brilliant flash of light. When it cleared, it revealed us standing on opposite sides of the field, before my shoulder suddenly spurted blood and I collapsed. Kokabiel stood, a grin on his face.

"Well what do you know, the kid did it," he said before a large gash appeared in his chest and beams of light began to emerge from his body, "Don't you dare die kid, you need to become the strongest of everyone!"

The Fallen Angel Warmonger vanished in a blast of light.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

"Ren!" yelled Issei as he ran to where his friend lay, followed quickly by the other members of the ORC.

the young man was quickly overtaken by a silver blur as Koneko dashed passed him and skidded to a stop by Rens side. she quickly turned him over, only to gasp in horror at the sight of the cut across the red-heads torso.

"No.."

Suddenly, the armour that still covered Rens body glowed and vanished, transforming into a small, purple object that floated over his chest.

"**Don't worry little one, Ren is not in any real danger," **said the object, **"My armour took the brunt of the blow. he is simply exhausted."**

Koneko breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the unconscious Rens head into her lap, heedless of her tattered uniform or the blood that leaked onto her.

"Am I to assume that you are the Spirit of Rens Sacred Gear?" asked Rias as the others gathered around Ren, with Asia getting to work on his injuries.

"**Indeed, I am Zero," **said the Spirit.

"I see," said Rias.

"**I wish I could stay and chat, but remaining in this form takes a lot of energy that I really don't have," **said Zero, **"I shall return to Rens body for now."**

The Spirit turned into an orb of light and shot into Rens chest.

"So, it looks like you won," said a voice as Sona and her group arrived, "I'm impressed Rias, I wasn't expecting you to win, only hold off until your brother arrived."

"Actually, we didn't win," said Rias, "It was all Ren."

She looked down at her fellow red-head who was smiling in his sleep and nuzzling closer to Konekos body as the girl ran her fingers through his hair, apparently lost in her own world.

"You mean Ren took on a leader class Fallen Angel on his own?" asked the Sitri Heiress, her shock and disbelief clear in her tone.

"I know its hard to believe, but its the truth," said Rias, "I can't believe how strong Ren has become in such a short time."

"Well, I trust you Rias," said Sona before looking around at the destroyed school, "Looks like we should get to work fixing everything."

"We'll help," volunteered Rias.

"No, thats alright," said Sona, "It is the duty of the Student Council to tend to the school. we should be done before class starts."

"Alright," said Rias, "I guess we do need some rest after that fight."

* * *

><p><span>Rens POV<span>

As I slowly came back into consciousness, I became aware of a few things. the first was the smell of disinfectant and floor polish I associated with hospitals. the second was the small hand that held mine. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing that I was indeed in hospital. not the nurses office in school, but genuine hospital. I looked down and was surprised to see Koneko sitting next to my bed, sleeping with her head resting on her crossed arms, my hand held tightly in her own. I smiled slightly and reached out to gently run my hands through her silver hair, chuckling lightly as she shifted closer to my hand.

"She hasn't left your side since we brought you in here."

I glanced to the door and saw Rias standing in the portal, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Nearly a week."

"I see."

I looked down at Koneko who was smiling in her sleep and leaning into my touch.

"Did I..?"

"You completely destroyed him," said Rias, "I don't know how you did it but there wasn't even a scorch mark left."

"I see, thats a relief," I said, before I heard a faint gasp.

I looked at Koneko and saw that she was now awake and looking up at me.

"Hey."

Her answer was to punch me in the face.

"You Idiot!"

"ow, Koneko what the hell?"

"SHUT UP!"  
>she punched me again, this time breaking my nose.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking, taking on Kokabiel in your condition?!" she yelled, "You nearly died! do you have any idea what that would have done if you had!"

By this time she had collapsed onto my chest and was weakly pounding on me. I looked to the door to implore help from Rias, only to see that she had left.

"I'm sorry, Koneko," I said, wrapping my arms around her, "But you know that I can't leave my friends to fight alone."

"That doesn't mean you have to risk your life for us," she sniffed, "We're not helpless you know."

I chuckled thickly and gently probed my smarting nose.

"Yeah, I know."

We sat like that in silence for a moment before I sighed.

"I truly am sorry Koneko," I said, "I know I made you and everyone else worry."

"Dummy," said Koneko, slapping my chest lightly.

She looked up and gently prodded my bloody nose, getting a slight wince from me.

"Sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it," I said, "I deserved that one. Although this is the second time an angry girls managed to hurt me despite my Rook defence."

I grabbed my nose and snapped it back into place with a slight yelp.

"Owww, next time just smack me won't you?" I said, earning a slight giggle.

I looked down at her, only to find our faces about an inch from each other.

"Aw, to hell with it," I muttered, before closing the distance.

Koneko let out a slight gasp, before instantly relaxing, wrapping her arms around my neck as mine went around her waist as we lost ourselves in each other. at least until a voice came from the door.

"Well its about damn time, pay up guys."

We broke apart and looked to see the rest of the ORC in the doorway, with Issei being handed a large amount of money from the rest of the grumbling group. at least until a boxing glove suddenly slammed into his face.

"You know, I shouldn't really be all that surprised," I grumbled as the boxing glove and spring turned back into a scarf.

Koneko giggled and curled up on my lap, leaning as close to me as she could, and the rest of the group came into the room. the last person it was a guilty looking Kiba.

"Hey, Ren, I'm…"

I held up a hand, forestalling the apology.

"Kiba, your an idiot," I said, "You let your desire for revenge control you and that very nearly caused you to leave us."

Kiba winced, before he was suddenly slammed into the ground as my fist slammed into the top of his head.

"That was for being an idiot. You're not alone in your fights, you have all of us."

The Knight looked around and saw everyone nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys," said Kiba, smiling happily.

"Oh my, it sure is crowded in here," said a voice from the door. We all looked to see Mom standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mom," I said, "Sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

Mom waved a hand.

"Oh don't worry about it," she said, "So long as you're alive, I consider your promise fulfilled."

"We should be going," said Rias as she and the rest of the ORC filed out, leaving me Koneko, who didn't look like she would be leaving my lap any time soon, and Mom.

"Theres someone else here to see you," said Mom after a few moments of smalltalk.

I blinked before Mom stepped to one side to reveal and awkward looking Yuri.

"Yuri? what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well, I heard you were in the hospital and came to see how you were," said the Himi-Miko, "I'm glad to see your OK."

"Yep, just a few more days and I'll be back to full health," I said, before yelping as Koneko grabbed my cheek and pulled.

"Ren, who is this?" she asked, a certain tone to her voice that had me sweating.

"She a classmate!" I said, "Koneko, this is Yuri Mariya, a classmate and friend, Yuri, this is Koneko, my girlfriend."

Koneko blushed lightly at that before sizing up the other girl as she did the same. I looked between the two, taking in their stances, the way Koneko was holding me possessively and the way lightning was crackling between them.

"Oh no."

**END! There we go, Kokabiel gets treated to the same fate of all of the Megaman Zero bosses, Koneko and Ren FINALLY get together, Issei gets punched, Kiba gets punched and we get a bit of feminine jealousy. hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. drop me a review and have a lovely week!**


	11. Chapter 11

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hi everybody! Welcome to the next chapter of DotVN. This is a bit of a filler chapter meant only for humor while I decide what arc to do next. hope you like it!**

Chapter 11

"And here we go, back to the everyday grind," I muttered as I reached into my wardrobe for my uniform.

It had been two days since I had woken up in hospital and I had been let out the previous day on the grounds that I was mostly back to full health, bar a few remaining scraps. I looked at myself in the mirror, examining the scar that ran from my shoulder to the center of my torso.

"Now I really look like an Anime protagonist," I muttered to myself before pulling on my shirt.

I glanced at the clock on my desk and saw that I still had a while before I needed to get going, so I walked out onto my balcony and lent against the railing to look out over the slowly waking suburbs. As I did, I noticed two things. the first was a moving truck at the house next door, which likely meant we would be having guests that evening when Mom invites the new neighbours round for tea. the second thing was on the other side and was Yuji getting his ass kicked by a girl less than half his size armed with a big stick. I watched for a bit, snickering whenever the boy got smacked before my sisters voice echoed from downstairs telling me to come get breakfast.

after a healthy and protein rich breakfast (blerg), I grabbed my bag and left the house. as I was walking down the road, I caught sight of Yuji and a girl walking in front of me, seemingly arguing about something. eager to get the memory of my less than pleasant meal out of my head and for want of a conversation, I sped up until I caught up with the two younger teens.

"Hey Yuji," I said.

"Hey Ren," said the Mystes, "Are you feeling better? I heard you were in the hospital."

"Yep, never been better," I said, before I turned to the girl, "Hi, I'm Ren Tenno, this idiots neighbour."

"Yukari Hirai," said the girl, glaring at me.

"Nice ta meet ya Kari," I said, "I saw you beating the snot out of Yuji earlier this morning. I have to say that seeing a boy getting the crap kicked out of him by a girl half his size never gets old."

Yuji went red.

"Ren!" he whined.

"What I'm just saying it like it is," I said, grinning widely.

The three of us walked together for a while, with me teasing Yuji mercilessly about how a girl half his size could kick his ass, before we reached a crossroads.

"Well, this is where we part ways," I said, "See you guys later."

I jogged off down the road towards Kuoh, a grin on my face as I heard Yuji breath a sigh of relief.

"Ah, that was fun," I said, "Now, to school."

Before I could go more than a few steps though, I suddenly felt a shiver roll down my spine. I paused and looked up, just in time to see what looked like a magic circle fly over head.

"What the hell?" I muttered, "Was that…"

I closed my eyes and focused, only to find myself viewing the city from above and seeing hundreds of flames scattered all over the place. a second later and I was back in my body, staggering to lean against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered, "Wait, was that an Unrestricted Method?"

Before I could ponder it more, I looked up and saw Shana and Yuji shoot overhead in the direction of the museum.

"Aw crap, why did this have to happen today?" I grumbled, before sighing, "Ya know what? I'm not getting involved."

I turned and headed in the direction of school. after I had gone a few steps, I stopped and sighed.

"Jeeze, I hate this," I grumbled, before letting out a whistle.

A green magic circle appeared, followed by a brown blur that slammed into my chest and knocked me over while giving me a tongue bath.

"Lexura, get off," I said, pushing the excitable Kubrow of my chest.

the little dog sat in front of me, tail going like the clappers and her tongue hanging out.

"Alright, I want you to go keep an eye on the fight thats going on over at the museum," I said, "theres no way I'm getting involved, but I do want to know how this goes down. watch but don't be seen."

Lexura vanished in a puff of smoke that cleared to reveal a six year old girl with hair the same colour as Lexuras fur done in a pair of pigtails that resembled bunny ears, large yellow eyes and cute little fangs poking out of her mouth. She was dressed in a school uniform.

"You got it Otou-sama," said Lexura, snapping a saute before vanishing, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust.

"Urg, shes going to be the death of me," I grumbled, "at least shes not calling me master any more."

I swung my bag over my shoulder and continued on my way to school.

* * *

><p>later, at lunch, I headed out to the tree I had agreed to meet Koneko at to find her examining something on the floor.<p>

"What's up?" I asked as I approached, before I saw what she was looking at, "Oh god no!"

The object appeared to be a pair of rabbit ears stuck into the floor with a sign saying 'pull me' next to them.

"What's up?" asked Koneko.

"Lets just say that I may regret this," I said, sighing as I bent down and grabbed the ears.

I pulled, only for them to easily come out of the ground.

"That was it?" asked Koneko, before I took one step to the left and avoided the pink haired ballistic missile.

"Aww, you dodged me!" said the missile, revealing that it was an 18 year old girl with purple hair and matching eyes wearing the Kuoh school uniform and a pair of bunny ears on her head, "Thats mean Aka-chan! and after we haven't seen each other in years!"

A tick mark appeared on my head at the nickname.

"Please don't call me that, Baka-Usagi," I growled, before wincing as Koneko grabbed my arm, hard. I glanced at her and saw that she had a rather tight smile on her face.

"Ren, who is this?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Tabane Shinonono," I said, indicating to the over excitable girl who was bouncing around like a rabbit on Red Bull, "Inspite of how she acts, shes probably smarter than everyone in the school, no scratch that, the entire city combined. Shes an old childhood friend and sparring partner."

"Nice ta meet you, Neko-chan," said Tabane, zipping in front of Koneko and grabbing her in a hug that likely cracked a few ribs.

"Did I mention shes also freakishly strong?" I asked, prying the self-proclaimed super genius of my girlfriend who had turned blue from the strength of her grip, "Now then, what are you doing here Tabane? we both know that you have no real need to attend High-school since you passed it when Issei was still figuring out which end of the pencil made the marks."

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out with my old friends Aka-chan!" said Tabane, "We've just moved here and I wanted a break from being a genius and decided to attend High School!"

My mind instantly went to the moving truck at the house next door that morning and I blanched.

"Oh no, do not tell me you're moving in next door," I said.

"You betya!"

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p>Later on, I was walking home with Koneko, looking extremely down.<p>

"Is it really that bad to have her living next door?" asked Koneko.

"Well you saw how she acted," I said, "And for her that was practically calm!"

Koneko shivered. in just a few short hours, Tabane had made an impression on everyone at school for being like a hamster on coffee. Rias and Akano had it worse than anyone though as she was in there class, even though she could probably teach the teachers.

"I am not looking forwards to tonight," I grumbled, "Mom will invite them over and I have to deal with Tabanes sugar rush all night. I'd rather fight Kokabiel again!"

Suddenly, a small brown blur shot out of the bushes and slammed into me, sending me back a few steps as it scrambled up my body to sit on my shoulders where it revealed itself to be Lexura, still in her human form.

"Hey Otou-sama, Lex-chan reporting in!"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Later Lex-chan," I said, "Somethings come up so I'll have to hear your report later, K?"

"K!"

Lexura vanished in a green flash.

"That was Lexuras human form?" asked Koneko with interest, "Why does she call you Otou-sama?"

"I have no idea," I grumbled, "Better than being called master though."

We reached my house and I let out a sigh.

"Well, wish me luck, I think I'll need it."

"Good luck," said Koneko, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I sighed again, before I took a deep breath and marched up the path. the second I opened the door, I was tackled to the ground by a hopped up Tabane.

"Gottcha Aka-chan!"

**END! a shorter one this time, but as previously mentioned, this is a filler. before anyone asks, yes that is Tabane from IS. And no, she will not be with Ren, shes more for comic affect and a sister figure than a love interest. this is a few years before she invents the IS, so there MAY be a few arcs from that in the very distant future. probably another story if I do do them.**

**now then, a question. do you want the next arc to be Campione or Shakugan no Shana. if Campione, it will be the Voban incident, if SnS it will be the Aizen Siblings arc.**

**please leave me a review as it makes me feel all nice and warm!**


	12. Chapter 12

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hi everyone! since most of the people who reviewed wanted me to do a Campione arc thats what I'll do. hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

The airport was a bustle activity as I maneuvered through the crowd towards the massive aura of Holy energy that stood out like a beacon. I eventually broke through the crush of people to see Xenovia and Irina standing near the gate, before Xenovia walked off in the direction of the exit, leaving Irina staring after her with tears in her eyes.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said to myself as I approached. Irina turned at my approach and I raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey, didn't think I'd let you go without a goodbye did you?" I asked at her questioning gaze.

"Why would I care about a Devils goodbye?" demanded Irina, tears still shining in her eyes.

"Devil or not, you're still my friend," I said, "Besides, theres something you need to know."

"What?" asked Irina.

"Irina, listen carefully to what I have to say," I said, "The information we have will change everything about how you view the world and may challenge your faith. Knowing that, do you still want to know?"

Irina now looked more scared than curious, but nodded.

"I can take it," she said.

"I hope so," I said, "Alright, according to Kokabiel, during the Great War the Satans weren't the only ones to perish. God was also slain."

Irinas eyes went wide and she took a step back in shock, her breaths coming out in short gasps as she began to hyperventilate.

"Now I know what you're thinking, that Kokabiel must have been lying," I continued, focusing on the girl in front of me, "But remember this, Kokabiel had no reason to lie to us. And if you think I'm lying to you then you don't know me at all."

Irina fell to her knees, hugging herself as she shivered.

"Gods dead?" she muttered, "No, he can't be."

I knelt in front of her and gently wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I know it hurts, but you need to know the truth," I whispered, "If I hadn't told you, you would have gone from here believing Xenovia to be a traitor. neither of you deserve that."

Irina looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Why?" she asked, "why did you tell me? What am I supposed to believe in now?"

I sighed and stood.

"Well, are you going to tell me?!"

"I cant do that," I said, not looking back, "You need to find your own path. Now stand up and walk. You've got two good legs Irina, make use of them."

I left the airport, leaving Irina kneeling there. I sighed as I stepped outside and reached up, wiping the tears from my face.

"Damn, that was harder than I thought," I muttered, "Well, now I guess I'd better head to the Club Meeting."

* * *

><p>A few hours later I walked into the Club Room to find Xenovia introducing herself to everyone and apologizing to Asia.<p>

"So, you joined us?" I asked, getting a nod as Xenovia watched me wearily, "In that case, welcome aboard."

I held out my hand and Xenovia grasped it, smiling slightly.

"By the way Ren, have you seen Akeno?" asked Rias, "Shes not at school today and won't answer her phone."  
>I shook my head as I sat down, Koneko immediately claiming her seat on my lap.<p>

"No, I haven't seen her," I said, "Actually, now that I think about it, Yuris not in school either today."

at that moment my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ren, we've got a problem," said the voice on the other end.

"Godou? has something happened?" I asked, a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Yuris been kidnapped."

"SHES WHAT?!"

everyone jumped at my sudden shout, only for me to ignore them.

"To make matters worse its another Campione," continued Godou, "We have his location and are heading over now. We could use your help."

"Noted, send me the address, I'm on my way with help."

I hung up and immediately got a text.

"Ren, what's going on?" demanded Rias.

"I think I know where Akeno is," I said, getting to my feet, "Yuris been kidnapped and I bet the same persons got Akeno too."

"Why would you think that?" asked Kiba.  
>"Well, the guys planning to force Yuri to summon a god," I said, "But something like that takes a huge amount of power, so it wouldn't surprise me if he'd captured a bunch of other girls to use as batteries."<p>

"But Akenos extremely powerful, how would someone catch her, let alone keep her?" asked Rias with worry etched into her face.

"Three words," I said, "Sasha Dejanstahl Voban."

Rias, Koneko and Kibas eyes went wide as Asia let out a startled gasp and Xenovia scowled, hard.

"You mean the Monster of Balkans is in Japan?!" demanded Rias.

"Indeed," I said, "Now, it's clear that you all know the name, but do you know precisely what we will face?"

"Whos this Sasha Voban?" asked Issei.

"He is a monstrously powerful mage who once drove the city Zadar to the brink of destruction," said Xenovia, "No one knows the true source of his power, but he is almost strong enough to fight on par with a god."

I sighed.

"Actually theres no close about it," I said, "He is a Campione, a God-slayer."

"WHAT?!" yelled Rias, "You mean there not just fairy storys?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, there are seven in the world right now and two are in Japan and ready to face off if it comes down to it. the Seven Devil Kings are Sasha Dejanstahl Voban of the Balkans, Luo Hao of China, Madame Aisha of India, Black Prince Alec of the UK, John Pluto Smith of the USA, Lord Salvatore Doni of Italy and finally, Godou Kusanagi of Japan."

"Wait, you mean that idiot whos dating Erica?" asked Kiba incredulously.

"Yep," I said, "he killed Verethragna, the Persian god of War and Light. Hes also fought Athena at full power and prevented the end of the world."

"You seem remarkably well informed," said Xenovia suspiciously.

"Well, My mom is a member of the group responsible for keeping the public ignorant of Magic and Gods in Japan," I said, "But enough lollygagging, we need to get going and make sure Voban and Godou don't flatten the city."

"Agreed," said Rias, "Ren, you'll take lead."

I nodded.

"Got it," I said, "Right, magic is useless against a Campione and I'd honestly rather leave the fighting to Godou. We get in, get Akeno and get out. Got it?"

everyone nodded.

"That means you to Ren," said Koneko, glaring at me, "I know you're likely to take on Voban if you have the chance, so don't."

I shook my head.

"You don't need to worry about that," I said, "Fighting a Campione is a different kettle of fish to fighting a Fallen Angel. for one thing, Magic is worthless, so thats most of my arsenal out the window. Anyway, enough talk, lets move!"

**END! another short chapter, but I wanted to end it there and spend a whole chapter on the Voban fight. and rest assured, Ren will get pulled into the fight. hope you liked the chapter and if anyone can guess the quote they get cookies from chibi Yuri! please leave me a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Here we go with another chapter of Devils of the Void New! hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 13

"What are you doing?" asked Issei as we stood on the roof of the building across the street from Vobans lear.

I was standing near the edge with my eyes closed.

"Sensing," I said, "Its a spell called the Gatekeepers Eyes that allows me to perceive the area around me. I'm using it to get an idea of the layout of Vobans hideout and to find Akeno."

"Any luck?" asked Rias.

"Yes," I replied, opening my eyes, " But Vobans aura is all over that place and its making it impossible to do more than get a rough layout of the place and to know where he is. I only found Akeno's rough position as I'm familiar with her aura. I can't say whats waiting for us inside."

"In that case we'll be careful," said Rias.

I nodded and turned back to look at the building.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Xenovia, "We should be in there already!"

I looked at her with a blank face.

"You want to fight a psycho with the powers of a God then be my guest," I said, "I however am going to wait for his younger brother to get here."

"Younger brother?" asked Kiba.

"All Campione are the adoptive children of Pandora and Epimetheus," I said, "They left behind the Black art of the Campione, making each God-slayer there illegitimate child, born of a fool and a witch. Its the most dysfunctional family in the world."

"Well, thats one way to put it," said a voice as Erica landed on the rooftop behind us with Godou.

"Its about time you got here," I said, "We'll have to do introductions later, for now lets get planning."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure its a good idea to split up?" asked Kiba as he crouched with me and Koneko on a ledge outside the window.<p>

I gave him a look as I melted the pain.

"You think I would have suggested it if I didn't think it was?" I asked rhetorically, "Look, the two of us are the best choice to get Akeno out. I know the others are worried to, but we can't afford to face off against Voban so, while Godou and Erica go in the front, we go in the back. Xenovia, Rias and Issei go in at the bottom and work there way up while we go in up here and work our way down. I couldn't get an exact lock on Akeno's location so this is our best option. Come on, lets go."

I reached through the hole I had melted in the window and unlocked the latch, slipping inside to find myself in a dark hallway. The others followed me, looking around warily.

"Alright, lets see what we got," I muttered, snapping my fingers and creating a map made of fire in the air in front of me.

"useful trick," said Koneko.

"You'd be surprised with magic can do with a little creative spark," I said, smirking, "This way."

I lead my friend and girlfriend down the hall, moving slowly and quietly as we did. Eventually we reached a large ballroom which we entered on a balcony that overlooked the room. I held up a hand to stop my companions before sliding forwards to look down. I frowned when I saw the large number of walking corpses standing guard.

"What are those?" whispered Kiba.

"They stink," muttered Koneko, covering her nose.

"That must be Vobans Authority," I muttered, "The Dead Servant. It allows him to turn anyone he kills into an undead slave. This could be a problem."

Suddenly, my instincts flared and I jumped, grabbing Kiba and Koneko on my way up, just dodging the blade that sliced through the ground where we were standing.

"Aww, looks like I missed," said a feminine voice as the attacker straightened, pulling her huge Claymore from the ground as she did.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I muttered as I stared at the person who had attacked us.

she did not look like she should be able to swing her massive Claymore at all, being slightly built and rather frail looking. she had silver hair pulled into a braid that fell down her back, pointed ears, silver eyes and milk pale skin. her clothing consisted of a white, skin tight unitard with armoured pauldrons with a short cape attached, an armoured skirt, as well as greaves and boots. around her neck was a black collar with a red symbol consisting of a circle being bisected with a line.

"_Alright, I can understand Anderson since he was at least from earth, but how the fuck do you explain how a Mother fucking Claymore is here?" _I raged internally as I pulled of my scarf and transformed it into a longsword.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kiba, summoning a sword of his own.

"My name is Ophelia," said the woman, "I am a Knight in the service of Duke Voban. And I've been ordered to deal with any and all intruders with extreme prejudice."

She vanished, only to reappear behind Koneko, sword ready to remove her head before it was abruptly stopped by a bronze copy of her own.

"Not so fast," I said, my eyes flashing my trademark gold.

"Oh, you're better than you appear," said Ophelia, "this might be fun after all!"

she broke the lock formed by our swords and attacked, swinging down with incredible strength that even I with all my Rook strenght struggled to hold back.

"Ren!" shouted Koneko, moving to interfere.

"No, stay back!" I yelled.

"But.."

"Go find Akeno and get out of here!" I shouted, pushing Ophelia away and attempting to attack her, "Don't worry about me. in comparison with Kokabiel, this chick is small fry."

Koneko hesitated, before cursing and turning away.

"Alright, but if you die here I will never forgive you!" she shouted, before rushing from the room with Kiba in hot pursuit.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ophelia in a singsong voice as she shot past me, aiming to intercept them.

Before she could though, a blur shot past her and blocked her.

"Your opponent is me," I said, my eyes glowing yellow.

"Those eyes, how they remind me of something so long ago," said the Warrior, her face twisting into a demented grin "Its making me feel positively excited!"

she broke the lock and swung at me. I ducked and countered, cutting at her stomach that she easily blocked and countered. This continued for a few minutes, the two of us blocked and countering, slowly increasing in speed until our arms and blades were little more than blurs.

"Tell me something," said Ophelia in a conversational tone of voice over the clashing of metal, "Why is it when I look into your eyes, I feel so alive? I'm positive I've faced those eyes before and yet I cannot remember when."

"_So thats it," _I thought, _"Shes not unlike me. A reincarnated Soul into a different world. She seems to have no memories though, although she certainly has the skill and power. I wonder if she can Awaken?"_

"Who knows," I said, "Maybe you fought someone with golden eyes in a past life."

I had no idea why I said that as it had the risk of sparking her sealed memories. And I had no desire to fight against someone like this at full power.

"A past life you say?" mused the woman, "Maybe…"

Suddenly, something changed and her sword slipped past mine, scoring a cut that was most definitely stronger than her previous strikes. I staggered back a few steps as blood began to leak from the wound.

"AhahahaAHAHAH!" laughed Ophelia as energy exploded of her, "A past Life you say? maybe you're right, maybe thats why I am like I am."

"Oh fuck," I said, before ducking under the sword that swung at my head, "Why did I have to say that?"

"AHAHAH! THATS IT, BLEED FOR ME!" yelled Ophelia as she scored another cut, "SUCH A LOVELY COLOUR!"

More power exploded of her as her eyes turned gold.

"Damn it," I growled, _"If this keeps up I'm in trouble. I need to finish this now!"_

I dashed forwards, my sword held low, before I brought it up in a rising slash aiming to cleave the rapidly awakening Reincarnated Soul in half. before it could hit though, she struck out with her own sword. I changed the direction of my swing to block, only for the other sword to seemingly weave round mine and score a deep cut on my shoulder, the same one Kokabiel had cleaved open.

"Oh fuck," I growled, leaping back and clasping my shoulder, "You've remembered, haven't you?"

"Ah, so thats it," said the Claymore, ignoring me, "So thats why I feel like this, all this bloodthirst."

She looked at me, her eyes back to silver.

"Well now, it seems that I have you to thank. and as thanks, I think I'll kill you before I find your little friends and kill them too. Ah, so much lovely blood!"

I took a deep breath before standing upright.

"You can try, but I think you'll find me to be much more difficult pray that what you're used to."

"Oh I don't doubt it," she said, "and thats what makes this so much fun!"

She snapped her fingers as a look of delight appeared on her face.

"Oh I know, why don't we play a game?" she asked in an upbeat tone, "If you can defeat me then you win and can do as you wish with me. If I kill you, I win and get to kill all your friends! doesn't that sound like fun?"

"About as fun as Tabane on caffeine," I growled, taking a stance.

"Well, its not like you have a choice," said the madwoman, "Lets begin."

I barely got my sword up before she was on me.

"Oh, thats not bad," said the Claymore, "But how about we turn things up a notch?"

she unleashed her aura, her eyes turning gold as she struck down on my sword again. I held, but the force of the blow cracked and cratered the floor around my feet.

"Oh my, you are good!" she crowed, "Much better than the last fool I fought!"

"Didn't she shred you?" I muttered before being forced to duck under her sword as it buzzed over my head.

"You're a quick learner," said Ophelia, swiping at me with her vibrating sword.

"Well, I know how that Rippling Sword of yours works," I said, "By vibrating your arm at insane speeds it creates the illusion that your sword is writhing and allows you to weave around defences and counters with ease. It also makes it immensely difficult to predict."

"My, you are well informed," said Ophelia, "Not that it will do you any good!"

she struck out again, only this time her blade glanced of mine as it morphed into a shield.

"Of cause, if you opponent is fast or smart enough they can counter it."

My shield grew spikes, aiming to skewer my opponent had she not hopped back, only to be forced to duck as I shot forwards on a blast of fire, the shield turning into a scythe and my Phoenix Gear appearing in a flash. I dug the blade of my scythe into the ground and spun, catching the Claymore of guard with a fire empowered kick to the abdomen and sending her flying through a pillar. I spun my scythe, carving a gash in the floor as I freed it, before charging, spinning my large weapon. Ophelia struggled to her feet, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth and a snarl on her face.

"You'll pay for that!" she growled.

"I don't think so," I said coldly, "I'm just getting warmed up!"

My armour fired, sending me flying at incredible speed at my opponent. She dodged, only for me to bounce of a wall and fly back at her, scoring a cut across her back that would have sliced her in half had she not moved at the last second. I slammed into the wall and pushed back off with a blast of fire, before I was reduced to little more than a red blur dashing around the room in short bursts of fire, before I skidded to a stop behind Ophelia who fell to her knees.

"Hono no Mia, Akaami."

I straightened from my crouched position, my armour dissolving into fire as I transformed Orpheda back into a scarf.

"Where are you going?" demanded Ophelia, getting to her feet and spinning to face me, "This fights not over yet!"

"Yes, it is."

Cuts suddenly appeared on Ophelias body and exploded, the silver eyed woman falling forwards with a look of utter shock on her face.

"Phew, that was tough," I muttered, "Now, I'd better catch up with the others."

I rushed from the room, not noticing that, in spite of her injuries, Ophelia was still alive.

**END! And that is the end of yet another chapter of this epic tale. hope you liked it. now, I actually had another version of this chapter, but decided it was too ridiculous to fit. still, I feel that I should still give it you in the form of an Omake. Enjoy!**

I lead my friend and girlfriend down the hall, moving slowly and quietly as we did. Eventually we reached a large ballroom which we entered on a balcony that overlooked the room. I held up a hand to stop my companions before sliding forwards to look down. The room before us was a large ballroom and completely empty except for a single person clad in black armour who stood before the door.

"Just one guard?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah," I replied, "come on, lets go."

We snuck down the stairs and around the edge of the room, intending to sneak past the knight. before we could though, his head turned to us.

"Well so much for that plan," I muttered and stepped forwards, "I don't suppose I could convince you to stand aside and let us past?"

"None shall pass," said the Knight.

"What?"

"None shall pass."

"Do we really have to fight?" I asked with a sigh, "All we want to do is help our friend."

"If you try to pass, then you shall die," said the Knight, "I move for no man or Devil."

"Alright, fine, if you insist," I grumbled, drawing my sword, the Knight doing the same, "You two wait here, this wont take long."

The black Knight and I clashed in a flurry of bladework, dodging and blocking each others strikes, before he overextended and I landed a blow to his helmet with a resounding clang. The Knight staggered back before charging again. I dodged, before bringing my sword round and removing his arm.

"Now would you please stand aside?" I asked, flicking the blood of my sword.

"Tis but a scratch!" said the Knight.

"A scratch?" I demanded, "But your arms off!"

"No it isn't," said the Knight.

"Well what's that then?"

I pointed at the arm on the ground.

"I've had worse," said the Black Knight.

"Lier!"

"Come on ya pansy!" yelled the Knight, attacking me again.

I blocked easily as his attacks were much weaker one handed. He charged, screaming, only for me to take a step to the side and cut of his other arm.

"And I win," I said, before turning to my companions, "Lets go."

Before we could though, the Knight charged again kicked me in the behind.

"Come on then!" said the Knight, kicking me in the shin.

"What?"

"Have at you!"

"Will you stop that already!?" I demanded, knocking aside another kick, "I've already won!"

"Ohh, had enough eh?"

I growled, rapidly losing patience with the man.

"Look you stupid bastard you've got no arms left!"

"Yes I have."

"Look!"

"Just a flesh wound."

He kicked me again.

"Stop that!"

"Chicken! Chicken!"

"I'll have your leg if you don't stop!" I growled.

He kicked me yet again.

"Right, thats it!"

I cut his leg off.

"Right, I'll do you for that!" he shouted.

"You what?"

"Come 'ere!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you gonna do, bleed on me?"

"I'm invincible!"

"You're a loony."

"The Black Knight always triumphs! Have at you!"

I rolled my eyes, before swinging my sword and slicing of his remaining leg. the Knight looked at his now limbless torso.

"Alright, we'll call it a draw."

I just ignored him.

"Come one guys, lets go," I said, stepping around him and pushing the doors open.

Kiba and Koneko glanced at each other before following me.

"Oh, running away are you?" asked the Knight, "You Yellow bastards! come back here and take whats coming to yeh!"

**See what I mean? I'm sure that people will know where this comes from and why I decided not to use it in the actual story. Now then, leave me a review and, if you have any other amusing little ideas, don't hesitate to send them my way for Omakes!**


	14. Chapter 14

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**HI everyone and welcome back! hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 14

Third Person POV

"Here."

Yuri looked up as Liliana placed a cup of tea before her.

"Thank you," she said.

"I have done nothing to earn your gratitude," said the Knight. Yuri giggled.

"Whats so funny?" asked Liliana.

"Its just that you said the same thing to me when we first met," said Yuri, picking up the tea and taking a sip, "Its good."

Liliana looked away with a light grunt.

"So, how've you been?" asked the Himi-Miko after a moments silence.

"Why are you asking me that?" asked Liliana.

"Well, last time we met we didn't have the chance to sit and talk. Tell me, how is..?"

Liliana cut her off before she could finish.

"Godou Kusanagi entered the building not to long ago," said the Knight, "Along with that Devil who helped us against Athena and a few other Devils."

"What, Rens here?" asked Yuri.

"I imagine Godous objective is a fight with the duke," continued Liliana, "And that the Devils intend to finish off what's left. After all a Campione inherently enjoys conflict and Devils are opportunists."

Yuri giggled lightly at that description of the red haired Devil.

"Somehow I doubt thats Rens plan," she said, "You really shouldn't judge people before getting to know them. Especially Godou. He's different from the others."

"How is he different?" asked Liliana, "Did he not become a Godslayer because he enjoys fighting so much?"

"That is not true," said Yuri, a determined look in her eye.

Liliana looked away.

"We don't have much time," she said, "The God will be summoned here. purify yourself."

She turned and left the room. Yuri looked out the window, hands clasped in her lap as she thought of the Red-headed Devil who had taken on a God for his friends.

* * *

><p><span>Rens POV<span>

It didn't take me long to catch up with Kiba and Koneko, although that probably had more to do with the fact they had run across an undead mage who had summoned a Golem and was now doing an excellent job of kicking there asses.

"Need a hand?" I asked, unleashing a fireball and blasting the rock dolls hand to gravel before it could crush Kiba.

"Ren, you're OK!" yelled Koneko.

"What, you thought that Silver eyed bitch could beat me?" I asked, "Im hurt Kitty-cat!"

"Flirt later, we got to get past this thing first," said Kiba.

"Do you guys seriously not know how to take down a Golem?" I asked, "There's a simple method. simply change the word on its forehead from Emeth, meaning Truth to Meth, meaning death."

I dashed forwards, my sword carving threw the animated clay with ease. a fragment of the Golems head broke away and its glowing eyes flickered out, before it fell apart.

"There, now lets go," I said.

We headed down the halls, moving quickly and checking the rooms that lined the halls, something. most were empty, but a few had undead soldiers inside. fortunately, they went down pretty quickly.

"Can't you get a better idea of where Akeno is?" asked Kiba as he pushed yet another zombie of his sword with a look of disgust.

"Sorry, but no," I said, "Like I said outside, this place is so saturated in power I can only pick up the tiniest spark of Akenos aura. We do seem to be getting closer though."

I was proven right when we opened the next door and found Akeno tied up and unconscious on the bed.

"Is she OK?" asked Koneko as Kiba and I cut her bonds.

"I think so," I said.

My hands lit up with a golden glow and I placed one on her forehead, my eyes scrunched shut. a second later, they snapped back open and I cursed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiba. In response, I lifted her hands and pulled back her sleeves, revealing what appeared to be black lines drawn on her skin.

"These," I said, "I have no idea how, but these marks are basically holy energy drawn on her skin."

"WHAT?!"

I bent over Akeno and gently ran my fingertips over the marks. the skin around them was red and raw looking.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Koneko.

I frowned.

"There may be something," I muttered, "I'd suggest that you two take a few steps back."

My companions did and I raised my hands, a small gold flame appearing in each one.

"Apollo is the Greek God of the sun, but he also has dominion of music and medicine. With this cleansing flame, I call forth the healing power of the suns rays!"

My eyes lit up a blinding gold as the two flames erupted into golden infernos before I brought them together. The flames pulsed for a second before shrinking and morphing into a glowing golden scalpel.

"Thanks uncle," I said, before taking hold of Akenos wrists and running the glowing blade over the lines, leaving a glowing trail in its wake that swiftly dissolved, taking the marks with it.

That done, i pulled up the hem of her trousers and repeated the process. as soon as I pulled the scalpel away from the last mark, the implement vanished and Akeno jolted awake with a gasp.

"What, where am I?" she asked.

"Oh thank the gods that worked," I said, letting out a sigh.

"Ren? what's going on?" asked Akeno, her eyes full of confusion.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"I had just gotten out of the bath and then…" she trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face.

"You were kidnapped Akeno," said Koneko bluntly.

I sighed, but nodded.

"What she said. Now, we need to get out of here and meet up with the others."

I closed my eyes and focused, before opening them and revealing completely black orbs. to me, the world had been replaced with a blue world with everyone picked out in orange and there skeletons visible, along with their weapons and details floating alongside them, including the measurements in the case of the girls for some odd reason.

"Lets see," I muttered, ignoring the data around me and focusing on extending my gaze to the rest of the building, "Hmm, it seems that Voban is no longer here. Neither Godou for that matter. The others are on this floor and coming this way."

I looked at the door which slammed open at that moment and revealed the other members of the ORC, all panting and out of breath.

"Akeno, thank goodness you're OK!" said Rias, running to embrace her friend.

Akeno smiled and tried to get up to meet Rias, only for her legs to collapse under her. I caught her and gently lowered her back to the bed.

"Don't try to get up," I said, "You're still suffering from the effects of Light poisoning."

"Light poisoning?" asked everyone.

"Well what else do we call it when someone is poisoned with Light energy?" I asked, "I don't know how, but Voban somehow marked her with what was basically pure light energy. I'm actually surprised that we didn't find a pile of ashes considering how much of it there was."

"How did you get rid of it?" asked Rias, sitting down on the bed next to Akeno and taking her hand.

"You can thank Apollo for that," I said, grinning, "I used a combination of a prayer to Apollo and Words of Power to create a one time use healing spell. Now, enough standing around, we need to get out of here."

"Agreed," said Rias, snapping her fingers and creating a Circle.

everyone trooped into the teleportation magic, except me who looked out the window towards the massive aura of power that was flearing in the distance.

"Ren, get a move on," said Rias.

"You guys go," I said, "Theres one more thing I have to do tonight."

"Oh no you don't," growled Koneko, storming up to me, "If you think I'm going to let you go off on your own again you're sorely mistaken!"

I blinked at her, before a smile crossed my face.

"What the hell are you smiling a..glumf."

she was cut of as I pressed my lips to hers. After a second I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Trust me."

I hopped back, flipping out the window, my wings snapping open as I sored away.

"Hes right," said Rias, putting a hand on Konekos shoulder, "We should trust him. he knows better than anyone his limits and he wont risk his life needlessly."

"And what if it is needed?" asked the silver haired girl.

"Then we just need to have faith that he can win."

* * *

><p><span>Third person POV<span>

Up in the Ballroom, the faint sounds of sobs could be heard from the blooded form of the former Warrior.

"It hurts, it hurts so much," she whispered, "Brother, please help me...you always came when I needed you. Why did you die so easily? You were supposed to protect me forever."

her hands clenched into fists as her teeth began to grind, even as they sharpened into fangs.

"That bastard! I'm not letting him off that easily!"

her power began to climb as her eyes turned gold and veins began to stand out on her face.

"Huh, brother, is that you?" she asked as a faint sound reached her ears, "Damn it. I don't know who that black armoured man was who killed him. Damn it all to hell!"

Her body began to distort more as her power continued to climb

"Damn it! damn it! Damn it! Da**mn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"**

Outside, the windows blew out as her power reached its peak.

* * *

><p><span>Rens POV<span>

I flew high above the city, heading in the direction of the fast moving aura of my friend, easily catching up with the car. I swooped down and landed lightly on the roof, just in time to hear Yuri say something about taking her back.

"I had no idea you had a death wish Yuri," I said, sticking my head in through the sunroof.

My sudden appearance startled everyone in the car and the driver swerved, causing me to loose my balance and fall through the sunroof to land face first in Yuris lap.

"AEEE!"

SMACK!

I rubbed my face ruefully, trying to sooth the smarting handprint as Yuri looked away from me her face glowing red.

"What are you doing here Ren?" asked Erica, "I thought you were looking for your friend."

"Akenos safe, we found her," I said, "But its not like this is over. so long as Voban is in Japan, this entire country is at risk. Plus I can't leave a friend in a bind."

I looked over at Yuri who looked away with a huff. At that moment an alarm went of and the driver grabbed her phone.

"Erica, 30 minutes are up," she said.

"And thats my cue," I said, grabbing onto the edge of the sunroof and hauling myself up onto the roof of the car, a pair of boots appearing on my feet with clamps to hold me in place.

"What are you doing?" yelled Erica.

"Keeping them off us," I said, igniting a pair of fireballs in my hands.

A grin crossed my face as the first of the wolves appeared around the corner.

"Alright you stupid mutts, lets see how you like my little pets."

I dropped the fireballs on either side of the car, the two flaming orbs expanding into a ring around the car that traveled with us as I moved my hands like a conductor, manipulating the fire into various shapes to ensnare the magical hounds.

"Heheheh, this is fun!" I shouted as I fashioned a large tiger and had it eat a wolf that pounced at the car.

I also listened with half an ear to the conversation going on inside the car as Yuri tried to convince Godou to take her back.

"Ya know, you should really worry less," I said, "We do have a Campione of our own ya know and I'm no pushover."

"But.."

"Yuri, this is the final decision of Godou Kusanagi, a Campione and you cannot disobey," said Erica

"And even if you did I'd drag you along if I had to," I said, creating a large Chimera and sending it rampaging through the pack of wolves.

"You too Erica, Ren?" asked Yuri, "But why..?"

"My friend is sitting beside me and shes in trouble," he said, "I think thats a good enough reason."

"For me its much more simple," I said, "You still owe me some homework from last week and I intend to collect."

"Ignore him," said Godou, "Here, just don't lose it again."

He passed her something, although I was too busy burning wolves to death to see what it was.

"Guess I'll have to go along with it," said Yuri, "Its not like I can disobey a King, now is it? And I do owe Ren some homework."

"Heh, damned right."

"I'm glad to see your getting along so well," said Erica, "But remember that I'm his proper wife. remember your place, numero due. Although if your interaction with Ren earlier was anything to

go by I don't think I have anything to worry about."

The fire I was fashioning into another Chimera suddenly imploded and turned into a Smurf as I spluttered in shock.

"OI, I'LL HAVE YO KNOW I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled, sticking my head back in the car, my face glowing.

"We're in mortal danger and you're talking about this now?!" asked Godou.

"I'm saying it because we're in danger," said Erica, "And Ren, thats not an excuse for you."

I huffed and went back to burning wolves, muttering about perverts and Harem Kings.

* * *

><p>"Urg, guys, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," I said a few minutes later as the fires around the car began to shrink slightly, "Can you drop us off somewhere so you lot can get in on the action?"<p>

"Drop us off in a wide open space," Erica ordered.

"Right," said her maid and floored the gas.

I slipped in through the sunroof and collapsed onto the seat between Godou and Yuri, panting and sweating.

"Gods, that was exhausting," I said, "I need to work out more."

"You did great Ren," said Yuri, "Thank you."

"For what? its only natural I fight for my friends."

A few minutes later, Oriana dropped the four of us off in a courtyard and drove off, just as the wolves began to pore into the area.

Erica and I drew our swords as Yuri stepped back and Godou prepared his Authorities for the coming battle.

**DONE! and theres the next chapter of Devils of the Void NEW! hope you enjoyed! Now then, I would like for the more artsy inclined amongst my followers to try and draw a cover for this and the original stories. I'd do it myself, but my attempts at drawing look like they were done by a blind chimp and all of my artsy friends that I have asked have the organizational skills of a dyslexic orangutang and the memory of a particularly dim goldfish. no offence to them when they FINALLY get around to reading this stuff. anyway, if your interested PM me.**

**now, I think I've nattered enough for now, so leave me a review and remember to come back next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**And here we are with another chapter of DotVN. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 15

"Try not to damage the area to badly," warned Yuri.

"I know but try telling them that," said Godou, looking towards the wolves.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "I got Akeno to teach me some spells to repair areas. so long as you don't completely flatten the place I should be able to patch things up."

Godou nodded and closed his eyes, his form becoming infused with orange light.

"Save the White Horse and the Bird of Pray," said Erica, "You'll need them in the fight against the Duke. Let me take care of them."

"Yeah, you stay back until the main dish arrived," I said, stepping up alongside Erica.

Erica summoned forth her sword and tossed it high, the blade spinning and multiplying in the air before flying into the pack of wolves, stabbing and killing many. the Grand Knight grinned as her sword returned to her hand.

"See, its easy," she said,

"Not bad," I said, "I got one better though."

I threw Orpheda high into the air where it stuck in the golden magic circle that appeared.

"Orpheda, to you I entrust the battlefield! Serpent of Fire, crush him to dust, swallow him whole, burn him to ash!"

Fire erupted as the massive serpent came forth, consuming the remaining wolves before coiling around me like a dragon. Before we could celebrate our minor victory, the wind picked up as a twister appeared.

"It seems my hunting hounds proved useless against the Red Devil and the Rook in Flaming Armour," said the voice of Voban.

I scowled at the nickname.

"Is that really what they're calling me?" I asked with a pout.

"Tell me young man, are you prepared for me to annihilate you?" asked Voban, ignoring my actions.

"Aren't you the one with theatrics, manifesting in a gust of wind?" asked Godou in a mocking tone of voice.

"I must admit the thought of destroying you is thrilling," said Voban.

"Is that another of your authorities, boring your opponent to death with taunts?" I asked.

"Hmm, you are pertinent," said Voban, glaring at me with glowing green eyes, "But you have a point. here, let me introduce you to the first amongst my servants."

he snapped his fingers bubbles of energy began to emerge from his shadow, growing to human size before turning into undead warriors.

"Ew, thats disgusting!" I said, covering my nose.

"These are all strong warriors who amused me in the past," continued Voban, ignoring my comment once more, "I do hope you have fun."

"In their own lifetimes all of these men were once noble and great Knights," said Erica, "This'll be tough."

"You mean hes controlling them even after death?" asked Godou, gritting his teeth, "So I needn't hold back, right?"

he closed his eyes and his power spiked, damn near putting me on my knees from the sudden increase.

_"Come to me, for the victory! Immortal Sun, lend me a quick, shining steed."_

High above, the clouds drifted aside to reveal the blinding light of the noonday sun.

"The sun?" questioned Voban, looking up at the sky, "Flames from the Heavens?"

"_Come to me now, quick and ethereal horse, your master demands your immediate presence here!"_

From the foux sun, a massive blast of fire in the shape of a horse emerged, rampaging down on a collision course for Voban.

"Guess I can't just stand here," I muttered, raising a hand and pointing.

the snake, still coiling around me, shot into the sky and joined with the Horse, adding hellish red and black flames to the Horses white and gold. The light alone was enough to blow away the Dead Servants, but despite that Voban didn't look particularly worried. He proved why a moment later when his body began to expand as he transformed into a werewolf and grabbed the flames of the Horse and Snake, swallowing them easily.

"Hehe," growled the wolfman.

"What the hell was that?" asked Godou in shock that his technique was defeated so easily.

"Well, that went well," I grumbled, holding out my hand and allowing Orpheda to appear in a flash of yellow. As soon as my hand closed on the hilt, the end of the sword suddenly stretched and turned into a club that bashed me over the head.

"Ow, that hurt!"

the sword hit me again.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" I said, shielding my head from any more blows. the sword seemed to nod in satisfaction before turning back into a blade.

Fortunately, everyone was to busy being shocked by Vobans devouring of the flames to witness my sword scolding me.

"He ate the Horses flame?" asked Erica in a shocked voice, "How is that possible?"

"HAHAHAH!" laughed the Duke, his voice now deep and grating, "Is that it? is that the level of the man who fought with Salvatore? The Level of the same man who defeated Athena? I would like to return the gift you gave me, but this body would destroy the Himi-Miko as well as you. so I shall send my servants to deal with you instead!"

The Dead Servants began to rise once more, moving towards us threateningly. Erica charged, engaging the undead warriors while I closed my eyes.

"Lets see, I really need something more suitable for fighting the darkness," I muttered, opening my eyes with a smirk on my face, "I think I have just the thing."

I spun my sword before tossing it high.

"Blade that can cut through Evil, I summon you forth!" a magic circle appeared around the blade, "By Power, Wisdom and Courage, I call upon the sword of Evils Bane!"

Orpheda glowed brightly and transformed, dropping into my hand. I caught it and spun, slicing the three Servants that were about to attack me in two as I did, there bodys transforming into ash as the blade passed through them. As I skidded to a stop, the light surrounding my sword vanished, revealing a doubled edged longsword made of silvery blue metal. its hilt was purple, with an elaborate guard resembling wings and a single golden gem in the center and three equilateral triangles arranged in a larger triangle engraved on the blade just above it. In the dark of the night, the blade seemed to glow slightly.

"Well, that I wasn't expecting," I said, examining my new weapon, "Although I can't say I'm completely shocked. with the way my lifes going I wouldn't be surprised it turned out I was the Hero of Time or something equally stupid."

I looked up and saw that while I was reminiscing I had been surrounded by Dead Servants who were all aiming there rusted weapons at me.

"Alright, thats enough spacing out," I said, "Lets go!"

I charged, going on the offensive and slicing through the crowd like a knife through butter. I skidded to a stop outside of the group who had surrounded me, leaving them to topple over, each one sliced neatly in two. I glanced down at my sword again, a look of admiration in my eyes.

"Wow, this things awesome!" I said.

"Ren, we need to regroup!" yelled Godou, catching my attention.

"Got it," I said, swinging and arm and unleashing a wave of fire that eliminated another planix of undead soldiers.

I sensed Godous power spike before it vanished, moving away at incredible speed, even as Erica took to the roof tops with her Leap magic.

"Well now, this has been fun but I really must be going," I said, spinning my sword, "Tata."

I rammed it into the ground, causing a massive gout of fire to erupt around me. by the time it cleared, I was long gone.

* * *

><p>I swooped out of the nights sky and alighted atop a building a good distance from the battleground. As soon as I touched down, my legs buckled and I fell on my but with a sigh of exhaustion. I had been fighting non stop since I had beaten Ophelia and I was knackered. It didn't really help that I had used a good chunk of my magic keeping the wolves of us in the car and with those last two pyrotechnics I had pulled out to escape. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a hip flask, undoing the top and taking a swig, enjoying the taste of deliciously sweet Yorkshire tea as the Nectar flowed over my tongue. What? I'm a simply guy. I may be Japanese in this life, but I was still a British Born lad at heart.<p>

I put the top back on the flask and carefully put it back in my pocket, relaxing as the Godly drink went to work on my aching muscles and depleted stamina. Before I could enjoy more than a few moments piece however, my senses flared and I rolled forwards, just in time to dodge a clawed hand that would have crushed me into paist had I not dodged.

"Well, hello there," said a familiar voice, "What a coincidence meeting you here."

I spun, my sword at the ready, only to freeze in shock at the sight before me.

"O-ophelia?" I asked, a feeling of horror rising in my chest.

"Oh come now," said the former Warrior, "We met so recently, don't tell me you already forgot."

She slithered up onto the rooftop fully, revealing the snakelike lower body and bladed arms of her Awakened Form.

"That really hurts my feelings, its so mean of you."

You know how when I fought the Stray, I said that the Manga and Anime couldn't hope to describe just how horrific it really was? well double that statement here. Because, although she didn't smell nearly as bad, just of dried blood, she was emitting an insane amount of power, almost on par with Godou, more than a hundred times more than what she had before. That much power however only just put her above me. What was really bad was the feeling of the power. It was cloying and foul, not natural in the least. just being near it at a level just above my own was nearly enough to make me sick. If this was a number four, there was no way in hell I wanted to find out what a number two felt like, let alone an Abyssal One. I'd probably pass out in seconds.

"Say, do you have anything to eat?" asked Ophelia, braking me from my thoughts, "for some reason I feel really hungry. Meat would be best, something soft and fresh. Like guts for example."

I stiffened and raised my blade, readying myself for battle.

"Oh I don't want human guts, its not like I'm an Awakened Being, but something close to human would be delish," she regarded me with contemplative eyes.

"Oh no."

"Say, your not really human, are you?"

My blade came up on instinct, just barely blocking the razor sharp claws as the Awakened Being struck out at me. I pushed her off and leaped back, dodging her follow up strike and landing on the opposite side of the roof.

"Sorry Four," I said, "But I have no interest in being dinner tonight. I also can't let you go wandering around and praying on innocents. I may catch hell for this, but you're going down!"

"Oh, you are confident," purred Ophelia, "I do so love it when my pray fights back!"

We both glared at each other before, on an unknown signal, we both vanished and the center of the roof was reduced to gravel.

**END! Sorry for the cliffhanger. *pauses to dodge stones thrown by the audience.* I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *stones stop* thank you. now, the next chapter will likely resolve this Arc and after that I plan a few 'nothing chapters' as I like to call them so as to give the characters a chance to recover. this will include the introduction of Gasper, a few amusing Highschool Harem Manga/anime staples for Ren and his girls, an explanation of more of his moms past and the school open day.**

**With regards the the Master Sword that Ren summoned, and if you're only just realising it now then go and stick your head in a bucket, think of it as like Ericas lance or Lilianas bow. I wanted to give him a unique weapon for a while, but couldn't think of anything good. then I played Wind Waker and DING! lightbulb moment. Aside from that and, maybe a joke or two later, I don't really have any plans for Zelda, unless Ganondorf is chosen as Rens opponent.**

**Now, I also want to know who you want to see Ren fight when the Summit Arc rolls round. the choices are:**

**Rigardo, Dauf or another high level awakened being that will be decided later if this is chosen.**

**Prometheus and/or Pandora (The extensions of Model W from ZX)**

**Ganondorf, Zant or another Zelda villain who will be decided at a later date.**

**A high level monster or Titan from Greek Mythology that will be decided at a later date.**

**Now, enough babbling from me, leave me a review and have a lovely xmas or whatever it is for you!**


	16. Chapter 16

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**And I'm back with more of my crazy imagination for you lot to enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Almost as soon as we clashed, sword to claws, I knew I was in trouble. Ophelia was insanely strong, strong enough to push me back with ease and her speed was unreal. Combine enough strength to numb my arms after just one or two hits and enough speed to worry Kiba and you've got an extremely dangerous opponent.

"Whats this, your speed and strength don't even compare to before," said Ophelia, "I wonder what happened? well it hardly matters."

She vanished in a burst of speed, looping around me faster than my eyes could follow, before slamming into my torso. I let out a hiss of pain as I felt her teeth sink into my arm, before my arm suddenly grew spiked armour and forced her off, but not before she took a chunk out of me. I growled and went on the offensive, my glowing blade leaving trails in the air as it cut through the air at speeds most couldn't follow. The snake-like Awakened Being had no trouble dodging however, even as she chewed on the chunk of flesh she had taken out of me.

"Strange, your not very tasty," she said, spitting out her mouthful.

I paused for a second, not sure whether to be insulted or not, before bringing my sword up, just in time to block Ophelias tail before it could slam into my ribs. still sent me flying through the small shed that held the stairs and off the roof. I fell a short distance before plunging into a swimming pool on the lower roof. I broke the surface with a gasp, only to be forced back under by a clawed hand. As I struggled against her grip a small part of my mind was registering the fact that this was going remarkably like Clares battle with the snake bitch in the Manga, the main difference was that I didn't have anything like the Quicksword up my sleeve.

"Sorry, if you were anyone else I'd leave you alone," said Ophelia as she watched me struggle under her hand disinterestedly, "But I'm so hungry I can hardly stand it! Id prefer to eat them while you were still alive, but that doesn't seem possible. To think, a powerful fighter like you dying by drowning. Its actually a little sad."

I could feel my mind starting to shut down as my vision began to darken. Being a Devil makes you immune to a lot, but drowning is not one of them, especially for a fire type like myself. Suddenly Ophelia's head broke the surface above my head, making me gasp and lose precious air. a second later, she pulled back and a faint scream reached my ears as her grip on my neck slackened.

"NO, WHY ME?!" she screamed, "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS KILL MY BROTHERS MURDERER! WHY DID I BECOME A MONSTER?! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT, THAT DAMNED HAYDEN TENNO!"

My eyes shot open and a gout of fire shot up, blasting Ophelia away as I rose from the water, flames surrounding me and turning the liquid to steam.

"Whats this?" muttered the Awakened One, looking at the charred stump that used to be her arm, "My right arms gone?"

she looked back to me, only to see me with my head down, my eyes shaded.

"What was that?" I whispered, "What do you know about Hayden Tenno?"

"What's it to you," growled the Awakened One, "Its your fault, if it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened!"

"Hayden Tenno," I said, "Thats my Fathers name. what do you know about him?"

Ophelia recoiled at that before a hissing laugh began to emerge from her throat.

"So you're that murdering bastards son eh?" she asked, "In that case, I'll kill you and make him suffer the same loss I have!"

She charged, only to slam into the side of the pool as I vanished.

"I wouldn't bother," I said from my position floating above the pool, "He vanished when I was just a kid. I doubt he even remembers me after all this time. But I remember him. I remember what he put my mother through. Now tell me what you know about Hayden Tenno!"

"Lets see you make me!" roared Ophelia, shooting towards me, "I'll kill you here and now, son of the Stalker!"

I flipped back in the air, dodging the charge.

"Fine, if you wont tell me, I'll just have to make you talk!" I yelled, fire erupting from me as I summoned my Pheonix gear to me. I flew down, sword ready to cleave the snake monster in half. Before I could strike though, she spun and struck out with a clawed hand, catching my wrist and forcing me to drop my sword. the blade skittered away as I dove for it, only for my snake like opponent to flick it off the roof with her tail. I scowled as I watched the weapon spin towards the ground, before turning back to Ophelia and clenching my fists. I was in trouble now. See, the way the magic worked is that, if I willingly gave up my sword, say throw it, I could summon it back in an instant. If I was disarmed though it took a little time for the magic to get a lock on the sword, especially if it was out of my line of sight. Time I really didn't have when faced with this bitch. I growled and raised my hands, parts of the armour on my gauntlets shooting forwards to form a pair of short blades on my knuckles. Even if I had lost my sword, there was no way I was giving up, not until she told me everything she knew about Hayden Tenno!

My boots fired, sending me shooting forwards once more, flaming blades held at the ready. The snake like woman dodged, coiling around me as she struck out with her remaining arm. fire shot from my shoulders as I went into a spin, deflecting her strike and countering, scoring a cut down her tail that was immediately cauterized by the heat of the flame. Ophilia let out a roar of pain, before spinning and slamming into me, carrying me back and off the roof, hurtling towards the ground at insane speeds. I struck out at her, my arms blades scoring off the metal like skin on her arms and the fire I summoned doing little as I tried desperately to escape. While it was unlikely the fall would kill me, It would still injure me badly and that was a state I really couldn't risk in this fight

"_GODS DAMN IT!" _I yelled in my head as the ground got closer, _"I can't die here! I need more power, more heat!"_

Inside my soul, the container that held the Pheonix Gear began to glow.

"**Heheh, looks like he's finally beginning to call on his true power," **said the massive form of Deus Ex Machina who was sitting at a table with Zero playing poker.

Outside, my eyes snapped open as a blast of power suddenly shot through me, heralding a massive blast of fire that forced Ophilia to release me as the leaves on the trees below were blasted off and the grass yellowed under the massive heat of the fire.

"What in the hell?!" hissed Ophelia, lowering her arm from where it had been covering her face, "Where did all this power come from?"

**A Sacred Gear responds to the feelings of its master, in other words the stronger those feelings are the more powerful the Sacred Gear becomes.**

The orb of fire began to clear, revealing the second state of the Phoenix Gear. It had mostly kept the same red and gold colouration as its first state, only it now resembled the bird it was named for, with the gears arms and legs resembled a birds talons, were coloured gold with red highlights, before turning fully red at the elbows and knees, while the breastplate was red with gold edging. The upper part of my head was covered by a bird-like mask that went back to cover the back of my head and left my lower face uncovered that was coloured mostly red with gold highlights and eyes. finally, the entire thing was covered in a tattered black cloak with a white feather collar and a flaming red inside that flapped in an unfelt wind.

"What the hell are you?!" demanded Ophelia as I floated silently above her.

I didn't answer, only raised my hands and threw my cloak wide. All around me in the air, small sparks appeared before expanding into a large flock of birds made of fire. The flaming Avians circled me, before I threw my hand out towards snake bitch bellow me and sent them flying at her like missiles.

"Oh Fuck," she said and vanished, just barely dodging the birds as they hit and exploded, engulfing several trees in flames.

She reappeared half way up the building, only to be forced to block as I appeared in front of her and lashed out with the green energy swords that appeared in my hands. Ophilia backpedaled as I struck out, blocking and deflecting my strikes as she was put on the defencive for the first time since the fight began. With a final strike, Ophelia was sent flying up the building to land back in the swimming pool, only for me to shoot up above the roofs edge. I spread my arms once more, my cloak snapping open as golden lines began to flow through it, glowing like molten lava, as tongues of flame shooting from the edge of my cloak before I shot forwards like a meteorite, slamming into the roof in a massive fiery blast.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" demanded Ophelia as she skidded to a stop, her body smoking and covered in burns, her other arm completely burnt off.

"I am Ren Tenno, the Rook of Rias Gremory and the holder of the Zero Void Sacred Gear," I said, my cloak blowing in the wind, "I am the son of Hayden Tenno and I'm the one who's gonna beat you until you tell me what you know!"

"You're going to beat me?!" she hissed, "I'd like to see you try!"

She shot forwards, the blades on her back and shoulders extended forwards, only for them to be shattered as I shot past her, energy blades once more in hand, carving deep furrows in her tail, easily dodging around her as she writhed in agony. I landed lightly on the other side of her and turned to face her, the blades in my hands thrumming with a low, subaudible hum.

"I can keep cutting you up all night," I said, "How long will it be until you tell me what I want to know?"

Ophilia glared at me before she smirked and her dead was sucked into her body. Her body bulged all along its length before her human torso appeared at the end of her tail.

"Lets play a game," she said, "You're clearly a lot stronger than I first thought, so I'll make you a deal. I've focused everything that remains of my human self into my tail, making it my weak point. If you can reach me then you win and I will tell you everything I know about Hayden Tenno. But, if you die before you reach me the I win and I get to eat you and anyone else I desire, starting with that bitch my master kidnapped. Doesn't that sound fun?"

I growled at the mention of Yuri and brought up my swords.

"Shut up and bring it."

Ophelia's torso grew blades and charged, intending to skewer me right off the bat. I just scoffed and shot forwards, my blades blurring as the atom thin edges went to work, cutting through her with little resistance.

"Your so foolish," said Ophelia as she watched me, "You could have just ignored me and struck right here."

Before she could say anything else though, a pair of green blades crossed over her neck from behind.

"You didn't actually think I'd be stupid enough to go from the start did you?" I asked, "Please, I know I need to live through this. Now, it looks like I win so tell me everything you know about Hayden Tenno."

Ophelia's shocked face melted into a sad smile.

"Hayden Tenno, also known as the Stalker is a minion of the entity known as the Shadow," she said, "I don't know exactly what the Shadow is, but I do know that it desires nothing less than the complete destruction of the universe. the Stalker acts as its assassin, killing of any and all threats. I don't know how Hayden became the Stalker as I remember he and my father being close friends at one point. thats why it was so shocking for him to come to our house one night dressed in armour I had never seen before and cut down everyone in his path. For some reason though, he ignored me completely, even though he destroyed everyone else."

I was completely frozen at the story. I had few memories of my father, but I do remember that he was a good man, full of laughter and always willing to play with me, even if he was busy with something. to here he was a servant of some entity of destruction was not what I had expected at all.

"You should really finish me off you know," said Ophelia, braking me from my musing "If you don't, I'll regenerate and kill you."

I nodded and with a twitch of my blade, stabbed her through the chest.

"I leave my will to you," she said as she coughed up blood, "Make sure you stop the Stalker so that no one else has to live through what I did."

She went limp as the last of her life vanished. I released her, allowing her body to fall into the swimming pool, before incinerating it with a snap of my fingers, whispering a prayer to the dead as I turned away from the burning pyre.

**END! Hope you liked this fight as much as I liked writing it. Next time will see the end of the fight with Voban and the end of this arc. Now, I am going to be putting a poll up on my profile on who Ren should fight during the Summit arc, so go and vote on that. Please leave me a review and have a lovely Xmas!**


	17. Chapter 17

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**And here we go with another chapter of DotVN and the start of the end of the Voban Arc. hope you like it!**

Chapter 17

As I walked away from the burning pyre, my mind whirled, hopping from one thought to another with no rhyme or reason. Why had my father changed so much that he would murder and entire family? what was this Shadow creature that threatened the world and held sway over him? What other fucked up crossovers would I encounter. Eventually I shook my head, dispelling the thoughts.

"I can think on this later," I muttered, "For now I need to find the others."

My cloak extended, the lines once more lighting up, before I shot into the sky, leaving a flaming trail in my wake. As I flew through the city, the weather took a turn for the worse, the wind picking up and ain beginning to fall as lightning began to flash in the clouds.

"What the hell, where did this come from?" I muttered, "Is this Vobans doing?"

I looked down, my vision enhanced by the mask that covered my face, and saw flashes of sparks as Liliana and Erica went at it with gusto. I moved closer, just in time to see Liliana save Yuri from a large road sign that had been picked up by the storm.

"Thank you," said the Himi-Miko.

"I have done nothing to earn your gratitude," said Liliana, looking away with a blush, "A-anyway, I am a proud knight and I will not betray my master!"

she shot forwards at Erica who just stood there with a faint grin on her face.

"The top draw of your dresser," said the blond Knight, causing her silver haired counterpart to freeze, "How wonderfully lyrical and girly of you."

"N-no, y-you didn't!" stuttered Liliana, backing away slightly with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Oh I don't understand how he can be so cold!" said Erica, clearly quoting, "And yet my heart continues to beat for him so, Is this love?"

"KYAAA!" screamed Liliana in embarrassment.

Up in the sky I had cracked up as soon as Erica started quoting and finally lost control at Lilianas reaction.

"Ohoh, that's too much!" I laughed, rolling around around in mid air laughing hard enough to bring tears to my eyes as Erica continued.

"Oh I cannot stop my feelings I cannot carry on!"

"STOP IIITT!" yelled Liliana, shooting forwards with her sword, only to stop and inch from Ericas face, "How the heck do you know about that? how di how did how did you know about the novel I wrote?"

"Im willing to make a little deal with you," said Erica, not in the least bit concerned with the sword hovering an inch from her face, "If you promise to treasure our friendship from now on, I'll promise to forget about that notebook of yours."

"Well, I could always kill you to stop you from telling others, you realise that right?"

"I wouldn't be so rash if I were you. see if I die then people would start going over my will and actually that novel just happens to be in it."

Liliana finally lowered her sword, the weapon vanishing along with the blue glow that surrounded her.

"Oh Lily I can't thank you enough!" exclaimed Erica, "Im so very glad you decided to help me out!"

"Grrr, Erica Blandelli!"

That was too much for what little self control I had left and I fell out of the sky to land next to Godou and Yuri, much to their surprise, and immediately started rolling around laughing my devilish ass off.

"GYHAHA! And you call yourself a Knight! What kind of a knight blackmails another? oh this is way too much!"

Godou blinked.

"Eh, what exactly is going on?"

I waved a hand and got to my feet, holding my aching sides.

"Nothing for you to worry about Godou," I said, "Those two were just sorting out some issues between them."

"Wait, Ren?" asked Godou, "Where did you get that armour?"

"I'll explain later," I said, "Suffice to say that I have something called a Sacred Gear and this is the evolved form of my most powerful armour."

"I see," said the King, "Hey Yuri, tell Erica what your sixth sense found. I bet that she'd understand more about what you saw than I did."

"I guess you right," said Yuri, looked down slightly.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked, "Worried that your power might give us the wrong information?"

"What?" asked the Hime-Miko, a shocked look on her face.

"Things like a sixth sense cannot be completely relied upon for accurate information," I said, "Although thats mainly because prophecy is a rather iffy art at the best of times and your power is much like it. it doesn't take a mind reader to guess that that's what you're worried about."

"Yes, I am worried," said Yuri, "If I am wrong about this then we will all be in danger."

"Hey, don't worry," I said, raising her chin with a finger, "I won't let anything happen to you, or any of the others. Even if I have to fight Voban myself, nothing will happen."

I turned back to the others as Erica and Liliana approached with Godou, missing the blush on Yuris cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, Find those insolent fools!" shouted Voban to the pack of wolves that surrounded him, "Hunt them down without mercy! Tonight is a good night! hounds, hunt my pray ruthlessly and bring them back to me!"<p>

"That won't be necessary."

Voban looked to the side to see us standing at the edge of the area.

"Ive been waiting for you Campione," said the Duke, grinning ferilly, before frowning as he noticed Liliana standing with us, "Oh, whats wrong Kranjcar? it seems you stand with our enemies."

"Liliana Kranjcar henceforth tenders the resignation of her post!" exclaimed the Knight.

"Is that so?" questioned the Duke.

"I wont let you touch Yuri or anyone else here ever again old man," said Godou, "You're through."

"Showing concern for the commoners I see," said Voban, "Those are hardly proper motions for a King. How Naive."

"Then I guess im Naive," said Godou, "But at least I have friends to help me out. Go on, stand there above everyone else and ramble about your greatness."

"You have quite the bark boy, but lets see what your really made of," growled the Duke as he began to glow green and transform into his wolf form once more, "Show me the power that cornered Salvatore!"

He roared, the shockwaves causing a wind that tugged at our clothes.

"Heh, well isnt that scary?" I asked, ignoring Godou and Erica as they kissed, as well as the glow that preceded the use of Godus Authority, "So, your writing a novel?"

Liliana turned bright red at that and shuffled her feet.

"Y-yes, what of it?" she asked, looking away.

"Thats great!" I exclaimed, causing her to look at me in shock, "I've always wanted to write a novel, but I suck at coming up with anything original. The best I can do is write fanfics."

"I-I see," said Liliana, clearly not used to people react like I was.

"If you have a talent for it and have written something then you should be proud of your achievement, not embarrassed to the point that she can use it for blackmail material."

I jerked my thumb at Erica who didn't look at all apologetic.

Liliana went pink and stuttered a reply. Before she could though, Godou and Voban reappeared.

"I see, Words of Power that slice through my Authority," said the Duke, now back in human form, "That's quite an impudent ace up your sleeve."

He turned, revealing a small cut on his head that quickly healed up, before waving a hand and summoning a large number of undead.

"Let us see if your Words of Power work on any of my Authorities other than that of Apollo. Begin!"

the line of Undead mages opened fire with several different types of attack, only for them to be engulfed in a wave of fire as I took to the sky and unleashed a hail of fireballs that consumed the attacks fired by the undead, Erica and Liliana deflecting those I missed.

"We shall protect you Godou," said Erica, "After all, that is our primary goal."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Liliana.

"Well, we've sealed Apollos Authority, but that still leaves two more," I said, my eyes black under my mask as I scanned the Duke, "Although it won't give me the details, my Gatekeepers Eyes are picking up an additional two powers, including the dead servant. All we need to do is hold out till daybreak."

"Oh, confident aren't we?" asked Voban, "You do realise that my servants possess skills at your level?"

"But they can only follow your orders exactly," said Erica, "They can't respond to the situation at hand."

"Incolence," growled Voban, "Go forth."

he held out a hand the the zombie warriors moved to engage us, only to be engulfed in fire.

"They are also extremely flammable," I said, a smirk visible on my face.

Unfortunately, Voban just summoned more. from there, the fight devolved into a brawl, with Erica Liliana and I destroying servant after servent. however, as easy as they were to take down, Voban just summoned more and they didn't get tired. We on the other hand were flesh and blood, and already tired from the previous battles we had fought today. Even so, we were more than a match and Yuri quickly came up with a solution.

"Godou, you must reforge the sword!" she shouted, "Apollo and Osiris have very similar Authorities. I'm sure it will work!"

"I'm surprised Yuri would ask me to do something so crazy," said the King, "But here goes."

He closed his eyes and his sword blade transformed into energy, although it was clearly not working right.

"Just as I thought, an Authority like that has restrictions on it," said Voban.

"Yuri, Godou doesn't have enough knowledge about Osiris!" I shouted as I launched another barrage of flaming projectiles at the Servants, "It wasn't wrong to have him recreate that oversized glowing tool of his!"

despite the situation, Yuris face burned red at the innuendo and Godou let out a startled squeak of protest.

"But he lacks the knowledge needed!" I continued, ignoring there reactions.

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" asked Yuri, getting her blush under control.

"You need to give him the knowledge," I said.

"Wha- but...?"

"Gods damn it girl, we can't hold them of forever, just kiss the man already!" I yelled, slicing yet another servant in two with my energy blades and doing my best to ignore the twinge in my chest that accompanied the words. Issei was the harum obsessed pervert, not me! And I was dating Koneko damn it!

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the fight, incinerating another phalanx if undead soldiers with a wave of fire, before spinning and slicing another in half, ignoring the encroaching exhaustion and ache that accompanied magical exhaustion.

"_Gods damn it, hurry up!" _I thought, _"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up without collapsing!"_

"Hehehe, You shall become one of my Dead Servants Liliana Kranjcar," said Voban, "And the Diablo Rosa will be there to keep you company."

"Oh shut up you creepy old man!" I yelled, blasting the Dead Servants that surrounded the two Knights to dust, "You talk way too much!"

"And you shall join them too, Rook in Flaming Armour," said the Campione, looking up at me.

"HAH! not on your life!" I shouted, "I'll kill you myself if I have to!"

A bright light caught my attention and I turned to see Yuri and Godou locked at the lips.

"Well, it seems that I may not have to," I said with a grin, once more ignoring the pang in my chest.

This time the golden world formed around us, rather than simple teleporting Godou and his target into the pocket space. As it did, I touched down and collapsed to my knees in exhaustion.

"Holy cow, I'm tired," I gasped.

"Sounds like you need more training," said Erica.

I just glared at her before turning my attention to the fight going on as Godou created a tornado of golden swords that stabbed through the Dukes servants, rendering them inert. A second later, the world dissolved.

"Phew, its finally over," I sighed, "Nice work Yuri, you did it!"

Yuri blushed at my praise, before stepping back from Godou.

"T-thanks Ren," she stuttered, before turning to Godou and bowing, "I apologize for that."

"Not now," said Godou, dropping into a stance, "The Authority of Osiris still hasn't been completely sealed."

As soon as he finished talking, a massive gust of wind hit him and sent him flying into a nearby wall.

"Godou!" yelled Yuri in worry."

"Heheh," chuckled Voban, "You've sealed two of my Authorities. Well now I summon the Marques of Wind, Master of Rain and Duke of Thunder!"

Three spectral men appeared behind the Duke.

"But those are...l no, not good!" said Yuri, clenching her hands.

"Weather deatys," said Erica, moving beside the Hime-Miko alongside Liliana.

"I must say, this fights been quite a bit more stimulating than I was expecting," said Voban as the three spiritual beings were absorbed into him .

I got to my feet and sighed.

"Well, I was hoping not to have to use this, but I guess I have no choice," I said, stepping in front of the three girls.

"Oh, you plan to fight me alone?" asked Voban, "You, a Low Class Devil would face me, a Campione alone?"

"Who said anything about alone?" I asked, holding out my hand, "And besides, as a holder of a Longinus Class Sacred Gear, I think I can at least face you on equal footing. now then, lets get started. **Balance Breaker!"**

Blue energy erupted from my hand, swirling around me before exploding outwards, covering the area with dust. A second later, the dust was blown away to reveal my Zero Gear as the green energy saber of the armour activated in my hand.

"And now the real battle starts," I said with a grin, "And I just have to hope that Koneko lets me live for having to use it."

**END! I know I said that this chapter would end this arc, but I remembered why I never promise things in my ANs about half way through this. Its because nine times out of ten i fail to deliver. next time will definitely see the end of Voban, although I don't know if i'll kill him yet or not. Why don't you tell me what you think I should do with a nice review? Also, go vote on the poll on my profile and have a delightful Xmas!**


	18. Chapter 18

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hi everyone and welcome back to the next chapter of this epic tail! in this chapter, we get to see Ren take on Voban and the end of this arc. On another note, the poll on my profile will end on christmas day. For now though, enjoy!**

Chapter 18

"_I don't know how long I'll be able to keep my Balance Breaker active," _I thought as I stared down Voban, _"It won't be long, I know that much. I just have to buy some time for Godou to recover."_

"Well now, isn't this interesting," said Voban, "I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of fighting a Sacred Gear holder who could use a Balance Breaker. This may actually be entertaining!"

He held out a hand and a lightning bolt shot from the sky straight at me. I gritted my teeth and vanished, the bolt blasting a hole in the earth right where I had been standing. I reappeared behind Voban, sword at the ready, only to be blasted back by a massive gust of wind that sent me tumbling. I landed on my feet, skidding back a few feet, before jumping to the side, just in time to avoid being turned to salt as Vobans eyes flashed.

"Oh damn it, I forgot about that," I muttered, before vanishing, moving fast enough to leave after images behind me as I darted between lightning bolts, hurricane force winds and attempts to turn me into seasoning.

"You certainly are skilled at running away," said Voban, his gaze following me relentlessly, despite my speed, "Weren't you saying you were going to beat me?"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to become jerky!" I yelled as I dodged around another lightning bolt.

"Your pretty tough," said Voban, sending another lightning bolt at me, "You know, you remind me a little of myself from long ago. Knowing nothing about magic I defeated a god and mastered a power not even mages could learn, all through my fighting spirit!"

"You talk to much," I growled, switching my Z-saber for my gun and unleashing a wave of yellow energy bolts that the Duke easily deflected with a gust of wind.

"And you are an impudent brat," said Voban, once more unleashing a bolt of lightning at me. I dodged to the side, easily avoiding the energy.

"You need to work on your aim old man," I said with a grin.

"Oh, are you sure you want to dodge this?" asked Voban with a grin.

My eyes widened and I spun to see the lightning was heading towards the three girls, all of whom were distracted with trying to revive an unconscious Godou. I gritted my teeth and vanished.

"_This is gonna hurt."_

I reappeared in front of them, just in time to block the bolt with my sword.

"ARARRR!"

With a cry, a forced the bolt to the side.

"REN!" yelled Yuri as I fell to my knees, panting.

"I'm fine, just focus on waking up godou," I ground out, before wiping my face and seeing the hand come away sticky with blood.

"_Damn it, I'm just about at my limit," _I thought as I struggled to my feet, ignoring the blood flowing from my eyes and nose, _"I cant keep this up for much longer."_

"It seems that this fight is mine," said Voban, raising his hand and unleashing another bolt of lightning.

I brought up my sword to block, only for the lightning to blast it from my hands and me back into the wall with hundreds of volts running through my body.

"Fuck you," I snarled, struggling to my feet, "I won't give up, not yet. I cant afford to lose!"

I fell back to my knees as my legs gave way, my armour vanishing as my Balance Breaker faded.

"You have fought well, young warrior," said Voban, "As a reward, I shall make your ending swift."

He raised a hand once more and unleashed a lightning bolt at me once more.

"REN, NO!" yelled Yuri as the bolt approached.

_"One who supports the heavens and the spreads throughout earth! Those who bestow grace and victory. Show me the proper path, for I am noble!"_

Before the bolt could hit, a gust of wind blew across the area and Godou appeared in front of me, glowing with the orange light of his Authorities. The Seventh King seemed to catch the lightning bolt, the energy turning from purple to blinding yellow.

"WHAT?"  
>"You know you aren't the only one who can control lightning," said Godou with a smirk, before firing the bolt in his hand at the older King.<p>

"Heh, you're late," I muttered, grinning painfully.

"Sorry about that," said Godou, "You're a mess."

And I was. The strain from using my Balance Breaker when exhausted had caused my nose and eyes to bleed and the impact with the wall had caused me to cough up blood. my face was covered in the red liquid and I probably looked like something out of a slashed film.

"Still look better than you," I quipped, "Now stop talking and kick his ass!"

Voban tossed the lightning bolt Godou had fired to one side, blasting another crater in the field.

"Now boy, I shall show you my gratitude!" exclaimed the elder Campione, gaining a green glow as he channeled even more power into his Authority, "You have done well in elevating my boredom!"

"Crap," muttered Godou, before jumping as Erica landed next to him, "Erica?"

"I am your sword master," she said, a red glow appearing around her, "And your shield. I shall fight alongside you anywhere."

Liliana stepped up on the other side of the King.

"For right now I am one of your Knights Godou," said the silverette, "And I shall stand with you."

I looked up as Yuri knelt beside me, a worried look on her face.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "Right now though, we should focus on helping Godou."

I raised my voice.

"Hey Godou, you can take my power too," I said as my body gained a golden glow like the two Knights, "I never let my friends fight alone if I can help it!"

Yuri nodded and closed her eyes, gaining a green glow of her own.

Godou looked down at his hands as he became shrouded in golden light.

"This is everyones power" he muttered.

Voban growled and unleashed a massive lightning bolt in our direction, only for Godou to raise his hands and deflect it as a golden barrer appeared around us.

However, it was clear that the King was struggling to hold back the energy. Just as it seemed that the King would fail, the shield began to glow brighter as the voices of the Dead Servants began to echo in our ears with pleas of vengeance. After another second, Vauban's attack spluttered out and Godou allowed the shield to shatter.

_"Breaking through any animosity, whether it be man or demon, for I shall do this!"_

The King brought down his hand, summoning a truly massive lightning bolt to strike the Monster of the Balkans, who raised a hand and attempted to block the attack, despite the insane amount of power behind it.

"Everyone give me your power," said Godou, "I refuse, I refuse to lose like this!"

The bolt struck, blasting a massive crater in the ground and seemingly destroying the Duke.

"Don't relax yet!" I shouted as Godou seemed ready to collapse, "Hes not done!"

"Hehe, your excellent!" shouted Voban as he clambered from the hole, looking none the worse for wear, "Would it be appropriate to say we're moving onto the third round now?"

His eyes flared bright green.

"If thats what you want I'll stay with you all the way to round ten old man!" exclaimed Godou.

"You tell him Godou," I said, struggling to my feet, "I'm right behind you!"

"Stop it that is quite enough," said Yuri, stepping in between the two Kings, "If you do not stop this madness then I will…"

She wasn't given a chance to finish as Erica looked up at the sky.

"Its daybreak," she said as the sun broke through the clouds.

Voban looked up at the lightening sky in shock before gritting his teeth.

"Godou Kusanagi, I shall give you this victory," he said, "But the next time we meet, I shall hunt you with everything I have!"

The old man vanished as a twister covered his form.

"**I thank you, King," **said the Dead Servants as they vanished.

"Be free, you can all rest in peace," said Godou with a grin.

"Oh man, now I just need to rest in piece," I groaned as my body finally gave up the ghost completely and I collapsed, followed shortly by Yuri. I tuned out Godou and Yuris conversation in favor of closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of the sun on my face, listening with half an ear as Erica pretended to collapse and used to destruction to kiss Godou. As that was going on, I felt a presence sit next to me and opened my eyes to find Liliana looking down at me, sword still in hand.

"Why did you help us?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I helped because Godou, Erica and Yuri are my friends. Well, that and Voban kidnapped one of my friends."

"Cut the crap," said Liliana, surprising me, "Theres no way that a Devil would help simply because of friendship!"

I blinked, before a light chuckle emerged from my lips.

"Well then, you obviously don't know much about Devils," I said, closing my eyes again, "Whether you believe me or not, I really don't care. I truly do fight with Godou because hes my friend. I don't need another reason. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pass out."

* * *

><p>The next time I opened my eyes, it was the the ceiling of my bedroom. I blinked a few times before taking a quick stock check. Magic now at full capacity, muscle damage fully healed, energy levels at 100%. All in all, I was back to full health and more comfortable that I ever had been. I closed my eyes again, wrapping my arms tighter around the warm object that was snuggled up to me, feeling it snuggle closer as I did. Wait, what?<p>

My eyes snapped open and looked down to find that I was not alone in bed. I swallowed nervously as I saw the silver hair of my girlfriend snuggling against my chest. Now, normally I would have absolutely no qualms about waking up like this, but since Koneko was here, that meant she most definitely knew about the fight with Voban and the condition I had been in. And since she was gripping me tightly, there was no way I could sneak out and escape my doom for a while longer.

It was at that moment that I realised that I was looking into Konerko's hazel eyes and that she was awake.

"Um, morning," I said, "Please don't kill me."

Koneko just let me go and sat up, stretching like a cat and rubbing her eyes. It was then that I caught sight of her night attire and my jaw dropped. It was a catsuit, a literal catsuit, as in, furry PJs with a hood with a pair of pointed ears sticking out of it and a tail on her butt. While not the sexyest night attire in the world, the cuteness factor was enough to make even the hardest of hearts melt. I closed my mouth with a snap when I realised I was staring and shook my head to get my mind back on track. Just in time to register Koneko laying back down on my chest rather than punching me into the sun.

"Um, you're not mad at me?" I asked tentatively.

"I've given up on being mad at you for fighting," mumbled the girl, "Its a part of you, just like Isseis perversion and I wouldn't change anything about you. Just make sure you don't die."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, earning a sigh of contentment from the girl.

* * *

><p>"Alright, whats going on?" I asked, my eye twitching as I stood in the kitchen door half an hour later.<p>

The reason for my question was that the normally empty table that would only be inhabited by me, Mom and Niko was now being occupied by two more girls.

"I don't trust you," said Liliana around a mouthful of omelet, "So, I decided to keep a close eye on you."

I sighed and turned to the other new addition.

"And what about you Yuri?"

"Your mother invited me," said the Hime-Miko, "I also want to make sure Liliana doesn't do something foolish."

"I see," I said, glearing at Mom who looked positively innocent.

I sighed and sat down next to Koneko who was already eating. As soon as I did, she grabbed my arm and pulled it close, shooting a smug look at Yuri who seemed to be gripping her chopsticks a little tighter than normal.

"_Oh fuck, I think I'm starting a collection," _ I thought as I saw Liliana glare at her fellow silverette out of the corner of my eye, _"Why does this have to happen to me?"_

**END! Sorry for the rather weak ending, but that seemed like as good a spot as any. As you can tell, things are beginning to get complicated for Ren and hes no where near as strong as some of the people in the world. the next few chapters will be filler chapters, including the introduction of Gasper, which I suppose can't really be called a filler, along with a few tidbits that will become important in the future. The next proper Arc I have planned is the first SnS arc and the one following that will be the Summit arc. Just a reminder, the Poll will be closing tomorrow, so go and vote if you haven't already. so far it looks like the Awakened Being is going to win, but theres still time!**

**For now though, I'm going to stop chattering away and let you get on with reviewing in the box below. Have Fun!**


	19. Chapter 19

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**And, we're back. For those who are interested, the winner of the poll was the Awakened Being. now I just need to decide on who to use. But thats for later, for now, enjoy!**

Chapter 19

"I'm absolutely Livid," growled Rias.

"Is that a fact," I muttered from my position laying back on Konekos lap.

Issei had just come belting into the room with news that his most recent client had in fact been Azazel. My comment ernt me a light slap from Koneko who was running her fingers through my hair.

"The leader of the Fallen Angels has infiltrated my territory and interfered with my business," continued Rias, ignoring me, "And to make matters worse he's made a move on my most precious servant!"

"Wow, you sure do know how to make the rest of us feel wanted," I said.

"And what about you Ren?" asked the Red-headed King, "Your senses are second to none and are getting stronger every day. I find it hard to believe that you didn't detect him."

"Rias, in the past few months we've had Kokabiel, Voban, and a full powered Athena," I said, cracking open one eye, "Not to mention everyone here, plus the Student Counsel, Godou and a few other massive sources of power I haven't been able to pinpoint and I'm lucky if I can even open my senses to more than the room I'm in without suffering a massive migraine."

Rias snorted and I closed my eye again, almost purring as Koneko went back to stroking my hair.

"So, is it true?" asked Issei, "Are they really going to have a summit?"

"Yes," said Rias with a sigh, "I received confirmation from my brother this morning. "Whatever happens we're going to need a plan for the future. Any thoughts?"

"Just roll with it?" I said, "I mean, we are all just kids, even if Rias is the heir of the Gremory Family. While it is true that a meeting like this will inevitably make things more complicated, I can't really see it affecting us too much just yet."

"Be that as it may, I feel that theres a reason its being held at school," said Rias, "And it has to do with Azazel."

"You think hes after my Sacred Gear, don't you?" asked Issei, looking down at his left hand.

"Don't worry Issei," said Rias, pulling the boys head between her breasts, much to his delight, "I promise that I wont allow anything to happen to you."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?" I deadpanned as I toed the green gunk that had accumulated on top of the school swimming pool, watching as it tried to suck in my shoe, "Rias, are you sure this isn't some kind of new monster that will try to kill us?"<p>

"Stop being so melodramatic Ren," said Rias, "We're only cleaning the pool, not going into battle."

"How does it make any sense for our club to clean the pool?" asked Xenovia.

"Its actually the student councils job, but I said we'd do it as thanks for all the help with Kokabiel," said Rias, "Plus once we're done we get to use the pool as often as we like, at least for a bit."

"Wow, really?" asked Issei, a look of absolute shock on his face, "WOOO! I LOVE CLEANING POOLS! RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU CANT WAIT!"

"Raise two if you're just trying to be a pervert," deadpanned Koneko

"Down boy," I said, tapping him lightly on the head.

"Whats say we blow their minds about how clean the ORC can make the school pool?" said Rias, striking a pose.

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>"Hehe, G-strings and titty slings," giggled Issei as he got changed.<p>

I smacked him over the head as I walked past him on my way out.

"Wow, you change quick Ren," said Issei.

"Well, my Sacred Gear is good for more than battle," I said, giving a thumbs up before leaving the room.

I stepped outside and stretched, ignoring the door slamming open behind me and Issei running out.

"Whoo boy, I am not looking forward to cleaning that," I muttered, glancing into the pool again with a grimous.

A sudden yelp of pain from Issei made me look over at the other teen to see him clutching his distorted left arm.

"Yo, you OK buddy?" I asked, walking up to my friend.

"Yeah, its just that my arms acting up," said Issei.

"Ah, I'm going to let Akeno help with that," I said.

"You still haven't found anything that might help?" asked the other boy.

Ever since I had started learning Godly Magic from Mom, I had been searching for a more permanent solution to Isseis hand that didn't involve having someone suck the power out. I had found a few things, but they all required a lot of time to create or had some rather nasty side effects.

"Sorry, but no," I said, "Still, it can't be that bad to have a sexy girl suck you off, can it?"

Issei went bright red at the innuendo as I laughed at the look on his face.

* * *

><p>A short while later we had drained the pool and were giving the inside a good scrubbing, after I had incinerated the green goop that had covered the top. I glanced over at Rias who was kept glancing over at the changing rooms where Akeno and Issei were off doing there thing.<p>

"If its bothering you that much why don't you go check on them?" I asked.

"What? nothings bothering me," said Rias, a little too quickly. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"B-besides, I can't leave you lot to work on your own," she said.

"You're only going up there," I deadpanned, before leaning in close, "Just think, Isseis in there, writhing in pleasure as Akeno sucks on his…"

That was as far as I got before Rias vanished, leaving me holding her mop and chuckling.

"What did you say to her?" asked Xenovia curiously.

"Oh nothing important," I said, "What is important is that you're finally talking to me!"

Since she had joined us, the blue haired Knight had not spoken more than a few words to me and had seemingly gone out of her way to avoid me.

Xenovia cleared her throat and went back to scrubbing the bottom of the pool.

"Jeeze, I don't bite you know," I grumbled, going back to my own cleaning.

* * *

><p>A few hours of scrubbing later and everyone was in swimsuits besides the pool as Akeno filled it up with her magic.<p>

"Hmm, I wonder where she got the water from?" I mused as Rias told us all to go nuts.

I looked at the water in the pool and sighed before heading to the side and laying down on one of the benches.

"Cant swim?" asked Kiba as he swam passed.

"No, I just hate water," I replied, closing my eyes to catch a quick nap, "Think it has something to do with my fire affinity."

Unfortunately, before I dozed off, a shadow fell over me. I opened one eye to see Rias standing over me.

"Say Ren, could you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Could you help teach Koneko how to swim?"

I glanced at my girlfriend who stood to the side, seeing her look away with a red face. My own cheeks pinked slightly as my eyes took in her form. Her swimsuit was the standard issue onepiece provided by the school and a white swim hat and she made it look good.

"Alright," I said, getting to my feet.

"Hey, Ren, I'm sorry for being a bother," said the girl a short while later as I gently pulled her through the water.

"No problem," I said, "I may hate the water, but I have no problem teaching you how to swim."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Hey, if I didn't do this then what kind of a boyfriend would I be?" I asked with a smirk.

A moment later, my back hit the side of the pool, the sudden halt of movement caused Koneko to lerch forwards into my arms, hanging of my neck.

"Whoa, are you OK?" I asked as I felt her shaking.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she said, "L-listen Ren, theres something I need to tell you."

"Hmm, whats up?" I asked, pulling myself up to sit on the edge of the pool with Koneko in my lap.

"W-well you see…" said the girl, before a loud splash was heard as Rias and Akeno dove into the pool and started swimming at great speed towards us, much to Isseis, who had been helping Asia in the same way I helped Koneko, delight.

"Urg, pervert," I grumbled as my friend ducked under the water and activated his Sacred Gear, "What were you saying Koneko?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," she said, pushing off me and back into the pool, "Come on, I'm ready to continue."

"O..K," I said, joining her in the pool, shaking my head. I still don't get girls.

A short while later saw Koneko and I sitting by the side of the pool. Well, I was, Koneko was laying on the bench with her head in my lap, completely out of it. I was absently running my hands through her hair as I read a book, enjoying the feeling of companionship and the sun on my wings which were spread lazily out beside me. Unfortunately the piece was not to last as a loud explosion echoed, knocking us of the bench as the resulting shockwave tipped the seat over.

"Oh, what now?!" I grumbled.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at something navy.  
><em>"Alright, if I know my Anime, and I do, then I think I'm in trouble,"<em> I thought.

And sure enough, the sound of groaning was heard from somewhere above me and the navy fabric shifted as Koneko pushed herself up, looking down at me as I looked up at her with a deadpan expression.

"Would it help me to point out that I did nothing?" I asked.

Koneko blinked in confusion before she noticed out position. She had fallen so that her legs were straddling my shoulders and the navy fabric that had been in my nose had been the crotch of her swimsuit. The silver haired girl slowly turned red until she resembled a traffic light, before she slammed her hands on either side of my head and, in an impressive show of strength, tossed me with her legs.

"_Yep, didn't help at all," _I thought as I slammed into the wall of the changing room building. "Ow."

I got to my feet, brushing of my bare back and grumbling about Anime tropes under my breath.

"Ren? What happened to you?" asked a voice.

I looked up to see a bikini clad Xenovia standing nearby looking at me with a confused expression.

"An embarrassing fall," I said, "So where have you been? Surely you can't have spent the entire time you've been in here putting your swimsuit on?"

"I...see?" said Xenovia in a confused tone, before shaking her head and answering my question, "I've been thinking."

"_Oh oh," _I thought, _"I really hope she asks me if I've seen Issei and not me."_

"I hear thats painful," I quipped.

"Just hear me out," said the former Church warrior, her eye twitching slightly in irritation, "Theres something important I'd like to ask you."

"_Oh on."_

"Do you think Issei would make a baby with me?"

"_Oh thank God!" _I thought, ignoring the slight twinge that accompanied the thought, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it used to be that serving God was my only reason for living, but now that dream is dead," said the blue haired girl, "Now I don't know what I want to do. I talked to Rias and she told me that Devils did what they wished and that I should do what I wished. I did some thinking and realised that the one thing I wanted most of all was to be a mother."

I grinned slightly.

"Well, thats a great dream Xenovia," I said, "One of the most fulfilling I can think of. However, I wonder if you've really thought it through."

"What do you mean?" asked the girl.

I sat down against the wall and indicated to the ground opposite me. Once Xenovia had sat, I began.

"I have to ask, why Issei? Cus hes most definitely not the father type."

"Issei has the aura of a Dragon," said the girl, "I want my child to have that. Plus, he is very strong and any child of his would be equally strong."

"You don't have much experience in the outside world, do you?" I asked, amusement colouring my tone.

"No, I don't."

I sighed, before looking the other Devil straight in the eye.

"Xenovia, while you are extremely mature for your age, the fact remains that you are still only 17," I said, "Do you have any idea how much work goes into raising a child? I honestly have no idea, but I do know that any 17 year old with a child is looking at an extremely hard life."

I chuckled.

"Plus if you want Issei, you might have to get in line. Akeno and Rias are fighting over him and, even though shes not the fighting type, Asia is also after the idiot. But in the end its your choice. If you decide you really want to go through with it, then do so. I'll make sure to help if I can."

"You'd do that?" asked Xenovia, surprise in her voice, "But I thought you didn't like me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked, getting to my feet, "Any conflict I may have had with you ended when you joined Rias and apologised to Asia. Now your my comrade and I'll fight for you like I do everyone else."

I walked back outside where the explosions had died down slightly. I looked around, taking in the scorched area around the pool.

"We just cleaned this place," I grumbled as my hands lit up with blue magic circles and the shattered concrete began to flow back together. A few moments later, the sound of Issei screaming rose from the direction of the storeroom.

"Sounds like Xenovia tried to go through with it anyway," I mumbled, snickering to myself.

**END! Sorry for the wait for this one but I've been playing the games I got for xmas, which included Bayonetta 2, the best game I've played all year which might say more about me than I'm comfortable with. On that note, I have to ask if you lot, thats my fans, think it would be a step too far to add elements of Bayonetta to this story. I have no intention of having Ren get involved with the storylines of either game, but I had some ideas that may make for amusing reading later. Tell me what you think of this and we'll see what happens.**

**Anyway, leave a review on the way out and have a great day.**


	20. Chapter 20

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**And I'm back with another chapter! hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 20

"Honestly I will never understand your perversion Issei," said Rias a few hours later after we had all gathered in the clubroom.

"Its in his nature," I said, "Just be thankful hes not writing smut novels and passing them off as art."

"He wasnt being perverted, he was trying to make a baby with me," said Xenovia, "Thats a beautiful thing."  
>"I was not, you were forcing eggs!" yelled Issei.<p>

"And I cannot believe you just said that," I snickered, before I stiffened as a massive amount of power suddenly appeared.

"This seems like a good time," said a familiar voice as a white magic circle appeared, proceeding Sirzechs and Greyfia, "Is there some sort of event going on?"

Rias shot to her feet with a startled gasp at the sight of her brother.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Oh wow, its the Devil King," said Issei in shock as he, Koneko, Kiba and Akeno knelt in respect.

I on the other hand just through a sloppy salute his way as I rubbed my head in irritation, the sudden influx of power having overloaded my senses and given me a headache.

"You must be Asia Argento," said the Devil King, turning to the former nun.

"Y-yes sir," she replied.

"I've been told you're an excellent Bishop and that you've been taking very good care of our Rias."

"Really?" asked said Bishop.

"Don't look so nervous my dear, I'm simply here to conduct some private business matters," said Sirzechs with a grin.

"What private business?" asked Rias.

"Its very good to meet you," said Xenovia, stepping forwards, "I've heard so much, I'm Xenovia."

"Its a great pleasure to meet you Miss Xenovia," said Sirzechs, "I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that the Durandal user had joined my sister. What a beautiful and intelligent decision you've made."

I tuned out Xenovias response in favor of rubbing my temples to alleviate the pounding in my head.

"Are you OK Ren?" asked SIrzechs, looking over at me.

"Yeah, its just that the amount of power that you two are putting out is overloading my senses and giving me a headache," I said.

"Well, I apologise for causing you discomfort," said the Devil King.

"No big deal, I just need a bit of time to adjust," I said as the pain in my head started to go of slightly.

"You still haven't told us why you're here," said Rias, getting the conversation back on track.

"You honestly don't know?" asked Sirzechs, "Isnt it almost time for open house?"

Rias went pail.

"What? no you cant..!"

"If you mean I cant wait to see my little sister in action at school then you're absolutely right."

"Was it you Greyfia?" asked Rias, "did you tell him? be honest."

"Oh I almost forgot, Father will be coming as well."

"You cant just leave like that, you're the Devil King!" said Rias, before her voice faded slightly, "You have responsibilities."

"No actually, this counts as work," said Sirzechs, "Your school seems like a lovely place. We were hoping to hold the Summit here."

"What? of all the places are you serious?" demanded Rias as the rest of us reeled from the surprise declaration.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, what a day," I grumbled as I walked home with Niko, "Cleaning the pool, talking to Xenovia about kids and being told that the school is going to be playing host to the leaders summit. I need a drink."<p>

"You're too young," said Niko.

I grumbled slightly before sniffing the air.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

Niko paused and sniffed as well.

"Smells like Rosemary," she said.

"Rosemary huh?" I muttered, looking around uneasily. I suddenly got the feeling that something was watching us. I activated my Gatekeepers Eyes and looked around, but did not find anything other than a few humans wandering around.

"_Why do I feel so uneasy all of a sudden?" _I thought, _"And what is it about Rosemary thats putting me on edge? In the language of flowers it equates to remembrance, it is a symbol of marriage and a Demon repellent, although I know that it doesnt work on Devils cus Nikos used it in the dinner before. What am I missing?"_

"Ren, are you OK?" asked Niko, looking up at me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I said, grinning at her.

* * *

><p>However my uneasiness didn't go away until we got home and flared up again almost as soon as we left the house the next morning, not going away until we were at the school gates, although that might have been because of the stand of going on outside.<p>

"Are we really going to do this in broad daylight?" I asked as I walked up behind Issei who was glearing at his silver haired counterpart who looked positively nonchalant, despite the swords being held at his neck by the two Knights.

"Now this is someone I wanted to meet," said Vali, "The one who was able to defeat Kokabiel despite being weakened and injured."

"What's it to you?" I asked, subtly shifting my weight in preparation for a fight.

"You are very strong, perhaps even on the same level as me," said Vali, "You are also a rather unique existence. A Devil with the blood of Gods and Angels in him."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean by angels?" I asked, "I know my Grandmas Athena, but as far as I know theres no angel in me."

Vali chuckled.

"Ah, then I guess you don't know much about your mothers past," he said, "Ask her about the Circle and see what she says."

"_The Circle? now where have I heard that before?"_

"Thats enough, everyone stand down," said Rias, walking up to us.

Kiba and Xenovia relaxed, there swords vanishing as they moved to flank us.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" asked the red-haired King, "If you've come here on behalf of the Fallen Angels then I can assure you its a huge waste of time.

"Heh, were you aware that the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon both called upon the Twin Sky Dragons?" asked Vali, "People involved with the Red and White Dragons have never had the best of luck. Makes me wonder how your life will turn out."

Rias' response was to turn up the power of her glare.

"Calm down, I didn't come here to fight," he said, walking off, "I have much more important things to do today."

He paused.

"Oh, before I forget, I have a message for you Ren," he looked back over his shoulder at me, "Its from Azazel. He says, 'beware for the Eyes have Opened.' I have no idea what it means, but he seemed to think you would."

I frowned slightly.

"Nope, doesn't mean anything," I said, _"Although it does ring a bell. Where have I heard something similar to that before?"_

* * *

><p>That thought kept bugging me all through the day, right up until the point when Issei entered the room after going to the Nurses office to make sure his arm didn't act up in the middle of class and got punched in the face by Motohama and Matsuda. I mostly tuned out there conversation and doodled in my notebook as I thought about what Vali had said, right up until Xenovia came up and gave Issei a bunch of condoms and ended up getting Issei punched again by his friends.<p>

"Urg, Xenovia, couldn't you have waited until later to give them to Issei?" I asked, massaging my eyes, "Thats not really the sort of thing you should do in a classroom."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

I grumbled and glanced down at my pad, only to freeze at what I had drawn. Now normally I'm about as artsy as a ten thumbed drunk platypus, but this time what I had drawn was recognisable. It looked like a series of circles with a pair of wings below it.

"_What the hell?"_

* * *

><p>"Whats got you so worked up?" asked Niko as we made our way home after school later that day.<p>

"I don't know," I growled, clenching a fist, "Somethings getting to me and I have no idea what it is. Ever since I smelt that Rosemary on the way home yesterday I've felt like I'm missing something vitally important. I feel like somethings coming, like a storm brewing below the horizon. Somethings wrong and I have no idea what it is."

I lashed out with my fist and punched the tree next to me, blasting a crater in the bark.

"Wow, you really are on edge," said Niko, looking at me worriedly, "I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up."

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, before pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket and handing it to Niko.

"Take a look at this," I said, "I'm sure I've seen it somewhere before, but I have no idea where."

Niko took the paper and unfolded it, revealing the symbol I had drawn in class that day.

"Hmm, it looks like the symbol on one of Dads books that he left in the study," she said, cupping her chin with one hand, "If I remember right, the book was a story about Witches and Sages who protected the balance of the world."

"Hmm," I hummed, _"That sounds familiar as well, but where have I heard it before?"_

* * *

><p>The next day saw all worries about weird symbols and sense of impending doom on the horizon chased from my mind as I found myself faced with a much more pressing issue. Open house. Fortunately, Mom was more interested in Nikos class than mine, but its still extremely distracting to have a large number of adults armed with cameras and horrible dress sense out to embarrass their kids in the worst way possible. To make matters worse, the lesson of the moment was art class and as previously mentioned, I can't do any form of art to save my life. But I couldn't sit staring at this lump of clay forever, so I closed my eyes with a sigh and began moulding the clay.<p>

"_Hmm, something that's important to me?" _I mused, _"My friends and family are what immediately come to mind. Hmmm."_

Suddenly my mind went back to when I woke up after the fight with Voban and the sight of Koneko in her PJs. A slight smile appeared on my lips as my fingers continued to mould the clay.

"Oh wow, check out what Rens done," said a voice from my side.

I opened my eyes and glanced down, only to gasp in shock at the model in front of me. Much like Issei and his model of a naked Rias, I had somehow managed to make a near perfect model of Koneko in her PJs, curled up and asleep.

"Awe, thats so cute!" squealed one of the girls in the class right in my ear, making me recoil in pain.

"OK, ow, that really hurt," I grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Wow this is really good," said Kiba after class as he examined the model in Konekos hands, "I had no idea you were so talented Ren."<p>

Koneko meanwhile was bright red with embarrassment as I rubbed the back of my head with an awkward smile on my face.

"I'm not," I replied, "Normally my art projects suck and I've never managed to get higher than a D in anything."

"Thats kind of sweet," said Xenovia, "That the one good art project you do is a model of your girlfriend."

"Yeah, but I still have no idea how I did it," I grumbled.

At that moment, I glanced up before pulling my friends into an alcove in the wall, just in time to avoid a hoard of boys charging past shouting something about a Magical Girl photoshoot.

"What was that all about?" asked Kiba when they had gone.

"I have no idea," I said, rubbing my head in irritation.

* * *

><p>After school I headed home with Koneko, Niko having headed off with her friends for the evening. I glanced at my girlfriend who was examining the model of her again.<p>

"Hey, I'm sorry," I said.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked, looking up at me, "Xenovia was right, this is sweet. Thank you Ren."

She smiled up at me, making me blush lightly and look away.

"A-ah, you're welcome," I stuttered.

We walked in a companionable silence for a while before Koneko spoke up.

"Hey Ren, what do you think of cats?"

I paused at the random question.

"That was random," I said, "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question," muttered Koneko, looking away.

"Well, while I wouldn't one as a pet, I like them well enough," I said, "Although thats mainly cus I don't think I'd make a very good pet owner. I definitely prefer cats to dogs though, but don't tell Lexura."

"I see," said Koneko, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Why do you ask?" I asked again.

"Oh, no reason," said my girlfriend, "Come on, lets go."

She ran off, leaving me blinking after her.

"O...K?"

I ran after her, not noticing the shadow that watched after me with glowing red eyes.

**END! Next time, the release of Gasper and a bit of an explanation as to what Vali was talking about. Until then, leave me a review and if anyone can pick up on the references in this chapter, they get cookies from a chibi Koneko!**


	21. Chapter 21

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**And we're back and I am once again forced to say that if you want a question answered then log in so I can PM you! its not that hard god damn it! Now then, on with the show.**

Chapter 21

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I growled as I slammed the book in my hand shut.

I had just read the book Niko had directed me to where she had seen the symbol I had doodled and found that it was basically the history of the two clans who watched over the Eyes of the World. In other words, my dad was somehow connected to either the Lumen Sages or the Umbra Witches and if the mask I found was any indication, was one of the former. It certainly explained my resistance to light and Holy elements though.

"Hello, earth to Ren?" said Kiba, waving his hand in front of my face and braking me from my musings, "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, slipping the book into my bag.

"uh hu," said the Knight doubtfully, "Anyway, Rias said she wants to see us all in the Old School Building."

I stood and slung my bag over my shoulder, following my friend to the OCR clubroom where I dumped my bag before joining the rest of the gang in front of a taped of door.

"Thats were the other Bishop is?" asked Asia.

"Last night, my brother insisted I break the seal and allow the Bishop to leave this area," said Rias, "I'm not sure why, but the Bishop refused."

"Maybe there Agoraphobic," I said, "Although I have no idea whats that like. If it were me I'd want to get out as soon as possible."

"So this ones literally a shut in," said Issei.

"Its a shame really since the kid used to be our biggest earner," said Akeno, much to the surprise of Issei.

"He used a computer to make special contracts," said Kiba.

"A computer huh?" I said, before grinning, "sounds like my kinda guy."

"It sounds like the power this Bishop has is fairly dangerous if it needed to be locked away," said Xenovia.

Rias nodded and raised a hand, a red magic circle appeared before it shattered and the tape that held the door shut vanished.

"And the seal has been broken," said Koneko.

"Alright, lets see how this goes," said Rias, gripping the door handle.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Ow my poor ears!" I whimpered as I clapped my hands over my ringing ears and my eyes seemed to spin in their sockets.

"W-what the hell?" asked Issei, having not expected the girly scream at all.

"Hello, I'm glad to see your looking well," said Rias over the frantic scrabbling that could be heard coming from the coffin in the middle of the room.

"Good god I think he busted my eardrums!" I said, pulling my hand away from my head to see blood staining my palm.

"I don't understand what's going on!" squealed the Bishop.

"The seal has been broken so you're free to come home with us now," said Rias, opening the coffin to reveal the small blond form of Gasper.

"No! I don't ever want to leave here!" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks, "The outside is to scary!"

"What? Shes just a little girl!" exclaimed Issei, "And she looks a lot like Asia! Does that mean that all Bishops have to be pretty blonds or something?"

My nose twitched.

"Um, Issei, I think thats a boy," I said.

"What? No way," said Issei.

"Actually, hes right," said Rias, "I realise he may look like a girl, but he is most definitely a little boy."

"WHATTT!" yelled Issei and Asia in shock before Issei whirled around to look at me.

"How the hell could you tell?" he asked.

"Well, males and females have different auras," I explained, "Its not that difficult for me to tell."

"Everyone, say hello to Gasper Vladi, the other Bishop in my household," said Rias, kneeling down next to the small boy and hugging him, "Hes a first year student here and before I had the privilege of turning him into a Devil, this little guy was half human half vampire."

"What? hes a real Vampire?" asked Asia.

"You mean like a bloodsucker, you're kidding?" asked Issei, stepping closer to examine Gasper.

"Hmm, like Blade you mean?" I mused, "Thats cool. Hey, do you mind if I turn on the lights?"

"Go ahead," said Rias.

I nodded and flicked the lights on, revealing a room that wouldn't have looked out of place with a 13 year old girl living there.

"HES NOT A GIRL!" yelled Issei after looking round the room at the heart shaped tables and princess hanger thing, "Oh god why have you forsaken me!"

"Technically I think you're the one who forsook him," said Asia.

"You look way to hot in chicks clothes dude," said Issei, "Plus if you don't go anywhere then who are you dressing for?"

"Um, for me I guess," said Gasper, "I just think these clothes are cuter thats all."

"Don't you pull that adorable bullshit on me!" said Issei before falling to his knees in depression, "When I first saw you it was like a dream of two beautiful blond bombshell bishops had come true!"

"Hes all those things to you know, hes just a boy," said Koneko from where she was leaning back against me.

"That really doesn't help Kitty-Cat," I said with a grin.

"Hey Gasper, why don't you come outside with us now?" asked Rias.

"No way, I don't wanna please don't make me!" said Gasper, rapidly shaking his head.

"Come on dude, you heard the lady," said Issei, taking the blond boys hand.

Gasper screamed and a bright purple flash filled the room, clearing to reveal the boy had vanished.

"What?" asked Issei.

"Oh no, I made you mad didn't I?" said Gasper from the other side of the room where he was now crouching, "Oh please don't hit me, I didn't mean it I swear!"

"Is it just me or did you guys feel something weird just now?" asked Asia.

"I did and I think hes behind it," said Xenovia.

"It seemed like the Forbidden Balor View to me," said Akeno, making Rais sigh in exasperation, "Also known as the Eyes Which stop the World. Its Gaspers Sacred Gear."

"When he gets too excited he can stop whatever he's looking at in time," said Koneko.

"Thats cool," I said, "Sounds like the Princes Dagger in Sands of Time, or the Time Wand in Red Dwarf."

"Unfortunately Gasper couldn't control his power so Sirzechs decided he should be sealed away as a precautionary measure," continued Akeno as we all moved into the Clubroom.

"I can see why," I said, resting my chin in my palm, "A power like that could be extremely dangerous, especially if the wielder can't control it."

"Yes, that was exactly what he was thinking," said Rias, "On top of that, his power seems to grow stronger unconsciously, meaning that it could become a Balance Breaker."

"Isn't that good?" asked Issei.

"Not if he can't control it," I said, "Messing with time is always an iffy and highly dangerous practice. Even just freezing time can have far reaching implications."

"Ahh, I don't like it when you talk about me like I'm not here!" said Gaspers muffled voice from the corner where a cardboard box was shaking back and forth, "Cant you just ignore I'm alive like normal?"

"How'd he get over there?" asked Asia.

"Good grief, he's like a cross between Crona and Snake Eater," I said, shaking my head.

"Man you are really bad at hiding, come out," said Issei, walking up and gently kicking the box.

"Ahh, I'm not hiding, I'd just rather be a Gasper in a box than be around you all!" said the little half vampire, the box shaking as he burst into tears.

"So I take it hes shy," said Issei in deadpan.

"Hey Rias, I think its time for use to go," said Akeno.

"Yes your right," said the King, glancing at her friend, "If you'll excuse us, we need to go to a meeting about the upcoming summit. Kiba?"

"Yes president?" said the blond Knight.

"My brother says he wants to know more about your Balance Breaker, so I'd like for you to join us if your free," said Rias.

"Of course," said the Knight.

"Thank you," said Rias, a teleportation circle appearing behind her, "Everyone else I'd like to take over Gaspers training until we get back."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Issei.

Training turned out to be chasing poor Gasper up and down with Durandal and Garlic.

"This cannot be the best way to go about this," I sighed as I stood to the side and watched Koneko chase Gasper up and down with garlic cloves in hand.

"Hey guys, you having fun?" asked Saji as he came around the corner.

"Hey Saji, whats up?" asked Issei, grinning at his fellow Pawn.

"Heard Rias finally released her dangerous Bishop so I came to check it out," said Saji, before gasping at the sight of Gasper, "Another pretty blond?"

"Pretty but still a dude man," said Issei.

"A dude?" asked Saji, falling to his knees, "Oh why? why have I been forsaken so?"

"Yeah, believe me I know exactly how you feel Saji," said Issei.

"Well, don't tell me that the households of the Devil Kings have all come out to play together because that would be just to sweet," said a voice of to the side. We all turned to see a man with black hair dressed in a brown robe standing at the edge of the woods.

"Do you know who he is Issei?" asked Asia as the Pawn stepped in front of her defensively.

"Well whoever he is he's very strong," I said, pulling my scarf from my neck in preparation to fight.

"Ah, hello there Devil boy," said the man, "Oh sorry, I mean Red Dragon Emperor. You're looking well."

"Hi Azazel," said Issei, activating his Boosted Gear.

As soon as he said that, everyone tensed and prepared for a fight.

"Wow wait a minute Issei, thats Azazel?" asked Saji.

"Yeah thats him, I should know I've met the douchenozzle plenty of times," replied Issei.

Saji activated his Sacred Gear, the small black lizard appearing on his wrist as Koneko and I moved to flank him.

"Hehe, you can come at me all at once, but that would still end in failure," said Azazel, "Even with the addition of the Rook in Flaming Armour, you still don't have a hope."

"What do you want?" growled Issei.

"I figured I should stop by to pay a visit," said Azazel, "Is the Holy Devil sword guy here?"

"No, Kibas not here," said Issei, "A word to the wise, you'd better leave him the hell alone!"

**BOOST!**

"Always the feisty one aren't you?" asked Azazel, "So no Holy Devil sword guy eh? Boring! Hey you, adorable Vampire."

Gasper leaned out from behind the tree slightly.

"Forbidden Balor View huh? you know this kind of Sacred Gear can wind up being extremely dangerous if the users capacity is to low and let me guess.." he turned to Saji, "..You have the Black Dragon Absorption Line, right?"

"What?"

"During practice you should get that one to connect to the Vampire so you can take away all that extra power no one can control," continued Azazel, ignoring the shocked expressions on everyones face, "Your welcome in advance."

"Take away power?" asked Saji, looking down at the Sacred Gear on his wrist, "I can do that?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know," said Azazel, "Your Sacred Gear has the power of the Evil Black Dragon King, otherwise known as Prison Dragon. It scatters the power of whatever it comes into contact with. Of course attaching itself to something else for a short period of time is another perk."

"Wow, this thing is more badass than I thought," muttered the Pawn.

"Although there is a faster and simpler way about it," said Azazel, cupping his chin in thought, "He could drink the Red Dragon Emperor or the Scarlet Phoenix Kings blood."

"Hope you don't mean me cus I don't do vampire bites," said Issei, "And just who is the Phoenix King?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" asked Azazel, "That is the title given to the wielder of the Dimensional Armoury Sacred Gear due to the fact that the raw essence of the original Phoenix, the essence of life itself, was used in its creation. Its power manifests itself as the Phoenix Knight, Knave and King Armours."

"Guess that means me then," I said, "But I thought the Spirit of my Sacred Gear was Zero?"

"Well, sort of," said Azazel, "Truth be told, your Sacred Gear is rather unique. It reaches across the Dimensional Gap and takes copies of whatever Armour you call upon, in some cases taking the soul of its owner as well if they were dying as you reached for their gear. You must have snagged Zeros soul as you reached for one of the Armours you manifested so he became your partner. Make no mistake though, if the Pheonix King is slumbering within you, so deep it will probably never wake."

The Fallen Angel leader turned and began to walk away.

"Whatever, the Blood thing would be best for teaching the vampire, but I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said.

"Hold it," said Issei, making him pause, "I want to know why you hid your identity when you first contacted me."

"Oh that, thats kinda my thing," replied Azazel, "Oh, and before I forget Ren, you should probably know that the Hierarchy of Laguna is in the area. I don't know if they'll target you, but you should be prepared."

I scowled.

"Gotcha."

The Fallen Angel leader smirked before vanishing into the trees.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Koneko, looking up at me.

"Family matter," I said, "It could be nothing, but still…"

I trailed off and sighed.

"I'm going to head home guys," I said, "I don't think I'll be much help in training Gasper and this little confrontation has left me with a lot of things to think about."

"Ok, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," said Issei as everyone nodded. Koneko went up on tiptoes and kissed me gently, something I gratefully reciprocated, before I headed off and started walking home. It wasn't until I reached the park that I stopped.

"Alright, come on out, I know you're there," I said, turning on the spot.

"**Impressive, you have grown into a powerful young man," **said a voice as the air in front of me blurred and solidified into a human form.

The being before me was wearing the robes of the Lumen Sages, although the normal white and gold of the outfit had been replaced with black and red. His face was covered with a hood and a mask that was mostly black but with a large number of glowing red lines. Basically, it was the mask of the Stalker. Attached to his back was a quiver full of rather vicious looking arrows and a demonic looking bow, while in his hands was a double ended scythe.

"Hello Dad."

**END! And there we go, next time, the reunion between father and son that will go about as well as the one between Luke and Anakin. We also get a bit more knowledge about just how Rens Sacred Gear works and its true nature. Please leave me a review on the way out and have a happy new year!**


	22. Chapter 22

Devils of the Void NEW

Ren, boy reincarnated into the world of Highschool DXD and a Servant to Rias Gremory. however, things are not what they appear to be as more worlds begin to converge and new mysteries unfold.

**Hello and welcome back to my epic tale! Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

The figure in front of me chuckled and reached up, removing his mask and hood to reveal a face that looked a lot like mine, only older and with icy blue eyes, with the same flame red hair pulled into a short ponytail at the back.

"**So, not only powerful but intelligent as well," **said Hayden Tenno, **"I suppose you found the book in my study?"**

I nodded, not losing my glare.

"What do you want," I asked.

"**Oh come now, is that any way to greet your long lost father?" **asked the Stalker in a mocking tone, **"And to think, I came all the way to Japan to see you."**

"Thats just it, why have you come back?" I asked, "Its been 12 years since you left, why come back now?"

Hayden grinned.

"**Because I came to offer you a place in the Khaos Brigade and my masters army," **he said.

I blinked.

"You mean Shadow?" I asked, earning a surprised look, "Yes, I know about him. I defeated a Knight who told me how you destroyed her family. Why? For what possible reason could you do that?"

Hayden regarded me for a second before a low chuckle emerged from his mouth.

"**Because He will bring about salvation to this world!" **he said, **"This world is rotten to the core. Balder believes this world can be saved by awakening the Creator Jubileus and reuniting the Trinity of Realities, but I know better. The only way to save the world is to tear it down and start again! This time without the concept of free will and choice which originally condemned this world to Darkness!"**

I stared at the man before me as a glimmer of madness entered his eyes during his speech, mentally trying to connect this madman to the kind hearted father I once knew.

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly, "I remember a kind hearted father who was always willing to play with his children, always helping those in need. What could have happened to twist you so much?"

"**Heh, my eyes have been opened," **said Hayden, **"I now see the world as it truly is, a cesspit of corruption and filth that must be burned away and rebuilt. Join me Ren and together we will remake this world!" **

I looked down, my hair shadowing my eyes.

"Join you?" I whispered, "Remake the world? Like hell!"

My head snapped up, my eyes blazing gold.

"I like this world just as it is thanks," I said, "For all its twists and turns, I love every minute of it. I will not allow it to be destroyed!"

"**I see," **said Hayden, **"So it is as Master Shadow said. But I had to try. I am sorry, my darling son, but I cannot allow you to live. You are one of the few who could stand against us and that cannot be allowed. Farewell, my son."**

The twisted man turned as light began to fall from the sky and numerous golden circles began to appear, rising to reveal a large number of Affinitys and Acceptances and the larger Applauds and Accolades.

"So, you think this will be enough to take me down, do you?" I mused, "Well, lets test that shall we?"

My eyes lit up gold as fire erupted around me, destroying several of the closer Laguna. I grabbed my scarf, the weapon transforming into a Glave.

"Bring it."

The Laguna charged, their weapons ready to cleave me in two. I smirked and blocked the first with my wrist, much to the surprise of the Affinity holding the weapon, before I grabbed the shaft of the spear and spun, using the Laguna as a bludgeon to take down several of his allies, before by own weapon came around, cleaving the staggered Affinitys apart, causing them to vanish in a flash. I ducked, allowing the lance of an Acceptance to fly over my head, the centaur like being overextending and running onto the blade of my glave.

"Is that really all you have?" I asked as my latest victim dissolved, "I thought you were going to kill me?"

The remaining Laguna glanced at each other before charging as one. I smirked and spun my weapon, fire emerging from both blades, before swinging it down and unleashing the fire in a huge wave that quickly grew claws and fangs as I shaped it into my signature Chimera shapes, the fiery monsters making short work of the low level Laguna.

"Well that was boring," I said, only to be forced to bring up my Glave as a black scythe rocketed at my head.

"**It seems that I underestimated you," **said my father as he locked his scythe with my glave, **"I'll take care of you myself."**

"You can try," I growled, "But I think you'll find me to be a tougher opponent than you think."

I shoved him off, putting all my Rook strength behind the push and sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"**I see, so thats it," **said Hayden, pulling himself from the crater he created in the wall, **"You joined with the Devils. In that case, I will not hold back."**

He vanished. I snapped around, bringing my glave up, just in time to receive a blow to the chest from the end of the scythe and sent flying. I snapped my wings open, using them to right myself in the air, only for Hayden to appear in front of me, scythe raised.

"**Goodbye, my son."**

The scythe descended, only to deflect off Ophidia as it morphed from Glave to shield bearing the head of Medusa.

"Your gonna have to try harder than that," I growled, _"Fly now, upon wings of Night, bring forth the Silver Goddesses Wind of Death!"_

I threw my arms apart, sending a blackish purple wind at the twisted Lumen, forcing him away to avoid the deadly spell.

"**Words of Power?" **asked Hayden, **"And powerful ones at that. Are you certain I cannot convince you to join us?"**

"Positive, I have no intention of becoming a Stray," I said, morphing my shield back into a Glave.

"**I see, thats a shame," **said the Sage, **"In that case, we should bring this facade to an end."**

"You're right, we should end this," I said, "I need to stop holding back."

Fire erupted around me as I called on my power and summoned forth the Phoenix Knight, the cloaked armour appearing around me as ashes and cinders danced in the air.

"**Whats this? A new trick?" **asked Hayden.

"You could say that," I said, "Lets see if you can keep up."

My boots fired and I shot forwards on the resulting wave of fire, my glave held forwards. Hayden dodged around my attack, bringing his scythe around to cut me in two as I flew past, only for the blade to hit air as I spun out of the way.

"**So, your a bit faster than before," **said Hayden, **"Is that supposed to impress me?"**

I ignored him in favor of revving my boots and shooting forwards again, getting under the Sages guard and unleashing a barrage of slashes as I split Orphida into a pair of short swords and went on the offencive. Hayden responded by splitting his double ended scythe into a pair of smaller ones and meeting my attack head on, matching me strike for strike.

"**If you plan to defeat me like this then you're going to have to do a lot better than that," **he growled, sending me flying with a kick to the chest.

"Then hows this," I growled, throwing my arms out and summoning a massive amount of fire.

The fire pulled in, forming around me into a massive pair of wings, beaked head and taloned hands and feet over my armour. I crouched, the jets on my boots firing and sending me flying forwards in a massive fireball.

"**You think charging head on will work?" **asked Hayden, **"Maybe I overestimated your intellect."**

I smirked behind my helmet as I cocked my fist back in preparation to punch. The Fallen Sage scoffed and moved to meet my charge, only for me to flicker out of existence and appear in the air above him.

"**What?"**

"YOU LOSE!"I yelled, punching down and unleashing a massive fireball in the shape of a bird.

The massive attack let out a deafening shriek and flapped its wings, slamming into the ground with tremendous force, the resulting explosion sending a towering column of fire into the sky. I landed on the ground, only to stumble and fall to my knees, panting heavily.

"**You really think that will be enough to stop me?"**

My head snapped up as Hayden climbed out of the crater, his armour smoking and scorched but mostly whole.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I snarled, getting back to my feet and firing up my armour again.

"**I've wasted enough time here, its time to end this!" **growled Hayden, a golden feather appearing in his hand.

Before he could use it though, a blast of red energy rocketed from the trees around the field and slammed into his hand, blasting the feather and his gauntlet to pieces.

"Thats enough," said a familiar voice as Rias stepped from the treeline, Akeno and Kiba flanking her with sword and lightning at the ready, "I don't know who you are, but I will not allow you to attack my servants."

"**So, you are his master," **said Hayden, **"Who would have thought he would join the sister of the Devil King."**

At that moment said Devil King stepped from the forest next to his sister, a frown on his normally jovial face.

"What are you doing here, Stalker?" he asked.

"**Heh, I don't see the need to answer that," **said the Fallen Sage before turning to me., **"We will have to finish this another time. Until next we meet."**

He slammed his weapon into the ground, vanishing up a cloud of smoke that was swiftly taken away by the wind. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and fell on my butt, my armour vanishing in a flash.

"Are you OK Ren?" asked Kiba, walking up to me.

"Yeah, just tired," I replied.

"What was all that about?" asked Rias, "You're not the type to pick fights with a person for no reason."

"Well, he attacked me," I said, "After he tried to recruit me into his bosses mad little group bent on world domination. I said no."

"Hmm, I thought that the Lumen Sages went extinct centuries ago," said Sirzechs, "But it seems that wasn't the case."

"What are Lumen Sages?" asked Rias.

"One of two clans charged with the protection of the Eyes of the World," said Sirzechs, "The Sages held the Right Eye of Light while the Umbra Witches held the Left Eye of Darkness."

I groaned and got to my feet, stretching my arms above my head.

"Well, I'm gonna head home and fall into bed," I said, "Have you lot managed to sort out when the Summit will be held yet?"

"Yes, it will be held at the school this weekend," said Rias.

"Cool, later guys."

I walked off, heading in the direction of home.

**END! I apologize if the fight felt a little forced, but it was the best I could do. Now, the next chapter will start the next arc which will not be the Summit arc, but another Crossover, this time with Shakugan no Shana in the form of the Aizen Siblings incident.**

**Now I have a question, should Ren gain some of the powers of the Lumen Sages? He will not be getting the ability to summon the Auditio**** or anything like that, I was thinking more Light Speed or the Beast Within.**

**Oh and if people are wondering what a Glave is, its the weapon the Masked Lumen uses in Bayonetta 2.**

**Please leave me a review and have a happy new year!**


End file.
